Reading Son Of The Huntress: The Lightning Thief
by Fairy Tail's Top Mage
Summary: Naruto is handling his own thing in another universe. What if the original Percy Jackson character and gods are learning about their alternate adventures in the form of a book? They learn more about themselves and each other of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is Fairy Tail****'s Top Mage. I saw SoulReaperCrewe's challenge a while back and I thought, what the heck, and asked for permission to try it. Given the okay, I went for it.  
**

**For those that are actually interested in my other stories I'll try to get those updated sometimes soon. Hopefully this will get updated once a week.  
**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Naruto, or the Son Of The Huntress series.  
**

It was December 22, 2007. The day of the winter solstice.

All of the gods held their annual meeting in the throne room. They were having their usually arguments with each other. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were arguing over their domain. Aphrodite was fussing with Artemis about her ways. Hera was yelling at Hephaestus who was fighting with Ares. Dionysus was drinking a diet coke while talking to Hestia, who attended the Hearth. Hermes and Apollo were doing their thing while Athena and Demeter casually talked.

As the bickering continued, Hermes blinked as he felt his phone ring. He answered it while ignoring George, Martha and Apollo's eavesdropping.

"Hello! This is Hermes Delivery, how can I help you?" Hermes went silent for a few seconds. His blue eyes lit up in realization.

"Alright, I'll come and pick it up from you immediately." The messenger god ended and call and began glowing gold. Apollo waved and went to bother his little sister.

"Hey sis!" The auburn haired woman rolled her silvery, yellow eyes and faced her twin.

"What do you want idiot?" The god in question pouted.

"I can't visit my little sister?" Artemis growled and punched her brother in the arm, making him flinch.

"We're twins! You're not older than me!" Apollo rubbed his arm and grinned.

"Technically..."

"Everyone take your seats!"

The chatters in the throne room came to stop at the commanding voice of Zeus. They all sat on their respective thrones except for Hestia and Hades, who used temporary thrones.

"Where is Hermes Apollo." The sun god looked around the room.

"You'd think he would be back by now. He is usually able to sneak out of meetings and back..." Apollo looked thoughtful. Hermes should of only take a couple of minutes to make a delivery.

"You let him sneak off during important family meetings!" Hera scolded Apollo, who was uninterested.

"It was a package for us. He decided to go pick it up manually."

"Why didn't he just flash the package here?" Athena asked in confusion. The sun god shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not the messenger god. How would I know." Artemis looked at him and smirked.

"The almighty god of prophecy doesn't know something? I'm shocked." Some of the gods gave chuckles as Apollo stuck out his tongue.

"Don't be jealous Arty. One day you can be just like me." The goddess of the moon turned red with rage and walked towards the sun god.

However, as soon she reached the other throne, there was a flash of light. Hermes appeared in the center of the room with a brown package in hand. There was a interested look on his face.

"Hermes! Where have you been?" Poseidon asked as his grip on his trident lessened. The messenger god took a seat on his throne and showed everyone a package.

"I had to pick up and deliver a package." Everyone stared at him.

"How would people put it these days? Duh." Dionysus drew out, trying to act young. Hermes rolled his eyes.

"Apparently it was urgent. It was from a guy named Shinigami." Zeus looked at the package and grunted.

"Open it."

That was all what was needed to be said as Hermes ripped the wrapping. Whatever was inside made Hermes look confused.

"What is it Hermes?" The god pulled out the contents and everyone stared.

"It's a book?" Athena questioned. Hermes took off a note on the book and began reading.

"It's called Son of Huntress: The Lightning Thief. Apparently its from an alternate dimension. Here's the summary:"

**After being brought to the world of the Olympians, Naruto discovers he is the son of a goddess and therefore a half blood. But Zeus's Master Bolt goes missing and Naruto joins Percy Jackson into returning the bolt to the King of the Gods before time runs out and the world becomes a battleground for the Gods.**

The god and goddesses stared at the goddess of the hunt herself. Her yellow eyes widened.

"Don't look at me like that! I haven't been with a man! Much less bear a child named Naruto!" Athena took a thinking pose.

"Fathers master bolt has been returned by the sea spawn a few months ago." She mumbled as she ignored Poseidon's rant. Hestia looked over Hermes shoulder.

"Why don't we just read it and find out what's going on?" Hestia took the book from the messenger god and opened to the first page when a blinding flash emerged in the room. The gods covered their eyes.

A moment later, after the flash was over, there was children sprawled across the floor. They instantly recognize some of them as their children.

"What happened?" Annabeth Chase asked as she massaged her arm. She kicked Clarisse La Rue off of her and sat up. Her friend, Grover Underwood, gave moan as him and Percy Jackson became untangled.

The only ones spared was Katie Gardner and Silena Beauregard, who was a little distance away from each other.

Most of the gods waited patiently for the half-bloods to catch their bearing. After a few moments they were kneeling to their respective parents, much to Zeus's ire.

"Hey kids! What's up?" Apollo asked nonchalantly. Artemis slapped him upside his head, making him whine.

"What he meant to ask, was what are you doing here." She gave a small glare to Percy, who coughed nervously.

"We thought you summoned us?" Silena asked politely. She didn't want to get vaporized.

"No we didn't child. I want an explanation before I cast someone down from Olympus." Zeus gave a glare towards Percy, who saw the resemblance.

Before the king of the gods could pull out his master bolt, Hestia spoke up.

"There is no need for that brother! Haven't you all scared that poor child enough. There is another note inside the cover saying the demigods are to read with us." Zeus calmed down and waved his hand.

"What exactly are we reading?" Annabeth asked curiously. As a child of Athena, she enjoyed reading interesting things. Even though English hurt her head sometimes.

"We are not sure, but we plan to find out." Answered Hera neutrally. The prospect that a maiden goddess having a child irked her.

The divine beings shrunk along with their thrones. Three couches appeared and the children sat down. Percy sat besides Annabeth and Grover, while Silena sat between Clarisse and Katie.

Hestia smiled at the scene and began reading.

_As the village of Konoha celebrated the anniversary of the defeat of the Nine Tailed Fox, just like it had for the last fourteen years, a lone figure could be found leaping from the rooftops, invisible from all the civilians and the shinobi._

"What's a shinobi?"

"Is it some sort of half-blood?"

"Maybe it's a ninja!" Hermes and Apollo looked at each other and busted out laughing. Athena and Artemis rolled their eyes at the idiotic suggestion.

Ninjas were basically legends.

_The form was that of a woman but her identity was being shielded by a white cloak that was hooded and kept her face from sight._

_This woman was an immortal or to be more precise an Olympian Goddess._

"Don't you dare look at me." Artemis said as she scowled. The gods looked away in embarrassment while the goddesses thought upon. Especially Athena.

The half-bloods were as confused as ever, but Annabeth seemed to be catching on.

_The Elemental Nations were known by the Olympians and the other minor gods and were visited from time to time. When she arrived in the Elemental Nation for the first time she marveled at its beauty and how untouched the forests and the wilds were. However she was not expecting to fall in love during her time there but yet that was what exactly happened. His name was Minato Namikaze. The moment she saw him she felt drawn to him. It was not because he was the Hokage of the village or that he was the strongest in the village but because he was just so different to most men that she met._

"It's definitely you sis! I can't wait to see what your male child would be like!" Apollo felt giddy at the idea. He always wanted to spoil a nephew.

"Well you never will!" Artemis retorted. The half-bloods and Grover looked at the goddess in shocked. Percy, being as confused as he always was, wanted to know why.

"Why is everyone so shocked?" Poseidon looked at his son.

"Artemis is a maiden goddess. She naturally isn't going to sire a hero?" Percy blinked.

"But didn't you?"

Some of the gods couldn't contain their snickers while Poseidon blushed in embarrassment.

_Most men she met were pigs in her eyes, only caring about their pride, their power, their wealth, themselves in general. But yet there was this man who was the complete opposite. He was warm, kind, respected everyone round him and even his enemies. He was loved by everyone in the village and yet he was never arrogant, never cocky, and was never full of himself. He just took it in his stride and got on with his life._

"You rarely meet a man that you approve of," Hestia said in curiosity. "Is that the type of men you use to be attracted to?"

The goddess of the hunt couldn't help but turn her head, ignoring Apollo. She couldn't get mad at her aunt.

_But what also intrigued her was that he was a demi-god. Unlike most that went to camp Half Blood, he never did but yet he knew what he was. He said even though he never met her, his mother was a goddess and that she talked to him sometimes in his dreams. When she found out who Minato's Olympian parent was she could not believe it. To say she was shocked was an understatement. It was the last person she had ever expected to have a demi-god child other then herself._

"His mom AND grandparent are Olympians?" Hera asked in shock. The half-bloods began whispering to themselves.

"The last person to suspect other than Artemis? That could be either Hera or Hestia since she said Olympian." Athena told everyone. Hera was taken back at the claim, while Hestia just smiled to herself.

"It's definitely Hestia." Hermes whispered to Apollo and Hephaestus, who both nodded sagely.

_But yet she fell in love with him and spent two wonderful years in this world with him._

_Then the miracle happened. She was pregnant with her son. At first she had these confused feelings, not completely sure if this was the right thing to do. But when the months went by and when for the first time she saw her child on the monitor of the hospital screen, all she felt was love for her son and wanted to do the whole nine months pregnancy just like normal mortals would. She didn't have too due to being a goddess and there were different methods to conceive and give birth to a child but she wanted to do this the old fashioned way. This way she bonded more with her child the nine months she carried him._

Aphrodite suddenly squealed, waking up Ares.

"What! What happened! Did we declare war on the Indians!"

Everyone stared at him. Aphrodite just blinked.

"I was wondering how did she keep her figure! Child birth doesn't do much for your appearance you know." Artemis sighed in annoyance.

"Please continue Aunt Hestia."

_Then the big day came and after hours of excruciating labour, which she promptly shouted at Minato telling him "YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD."_

_But then finally her son was born and right then and there she had never been happier then holding her son in her arms. When her son opened his eyes they were sapphire blue just like his father but she could see a twinkle of silver just like hers. Her heart melted and her son quickly took an unmovable place in her immortal heart._

"Daughter... Maybe-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

_But the happiness was quick to end. On the very same night, the village was attacked by the Nine Tailed Demon Fox and the worst had happened. The man she loved gave his life to protect the village he cared about and was left with no choice but to seal the beast into their son._

Everyone gasped in horror.

"He sealed a demon into his own flesh and blood! HADES! Why isn't it in the Underworld!" Hera screeched at him making him temporarily go death.

"Sister, I have never had this demon in the underworld. We could only assume it lives outside this universe." Hera calmed down, but still glared at the god in anger.

"Is that even safe?" Annabeth looked at her mother, who shook her head.

"It honestly depends. It is most likely beneficial if a man like that would do it in cost of his own life, but nothing is perfect." The half-bloods couldn't help but become saddened. Just like them, he'd have a tough life ahead of him.

_She was weak from just giving birth and was stuck to staying in bed. That night she silently cried as she rocked her son to sleep, failing at keeping her tears at bay. The afterlife was different in this world and his spirit would not go to the Underworld like those in her world did. Instead his spirit would go to their world's afterlife, a place she could never visit. Plus now her son carried the power of a great beast that's strength could at best match the mighty Typhon, the bane of the Olympians._

"Definitely not part of our universe." Hades said before someone could comment. They were all in so much shock they didn't say anything about other Artemis heartbreak.

_It had been fourteen years since that night and fourteen years since she had been to the elemental nations. It had been fourteen years since the man she loved had died and fourteen years since she had to make the most heartbreaking decision in her entire immortal life._

_The day she had to leave her son behind._

_She was an Olympian goddess and the ancient rules stated that all demi-god children had to be raised by their mortal parents. But her love died and her son was left without their mortal parent. She wanted to take him with her but her father; the king of the Olympians Zeus, the only one other than her who knew of her son's existence forced her to return to her world._

"That's strange. I'd want to see my grandchild."

Everyone knew Artemis was Zeus' favorite daughter. Well, except for Percy obviously.

_Before she left she was given one last hour with her son, something she was grateful for. She spent that hour with her little boy and safely hugged him into her chest as she gently rocked him to sleep and sang him a lullaby. Once the hour was up, she gave him to the four people she felt she could trust with her son. The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake the student of her deceased love, Jiraiya the toad sage the mentor of her love and Tsunade Senju, someone she slowly came to see as a friend. They promised her that Naruto would be safe and looked after._

_After kissing her son and muttering how much she loved him she handed him over and disappeared, not to be seen again in the Elemental Nations for a long time._

_But now here she was in village of Konoha to check up on her son after fourteen years, hoping that he turned out just like his father and be one of the few or only male she would come to care about._

"She could break ancient laws? That's totally not fair!"

The gods started to break into an argument. The demi-gods looked weary and were silent, not wanting to be accidentally vaporized. Hestia gave a low growl.

"Can you stop your childish bickering! There is children around!" Not wanting to anger the goddess any longer, they were silent.

_She jumped and ran with such grace and elegance as she leaped across the rooftops and was not making so much as a sound as her foot would land before immediately taking off again. She glanced over into the distance to see a giant parade of sort taking place with the majority of the village looking to attend._

"It's probably a celebration on the defeat."

_But as she made another jump across the rooftops a small explosion sounded through the area that caught her off guard. Her heighted senses alerted her immediately and quickly whipped out a pair of small hunting knives, slightly larger than those of a standard kunai and the blade was much sharper and had vine like designs along the small hilts._

_After shaking herself back to normal and finding the location of the explosion she headed over to investigate and to see if anyone was hurt._

_When she arrived she found herself looking upon a very odd sight. There was a large group of people massed together with what looked like a boy with black hair that spiked up at the back which she had to admit looked like a ducks ass. He was wearing a blue top with a high colour with a crest she recognised as the Uchiha clan crest._

Everyone laughed at the boy's hair.

_Standing next to him was a girl around the same age but with bright pink hair and wore a red battle dress with black shorts underneath. Behind her was an older woman who looked a lot like the girl. The goddess could only assume that was her mother or was someone of family relation. Next to them were two chunin shinobi and then behind them was a mass group of civilians all of whom were wielding things such as shovels, pick axes, brooms etc._

Hestia eyes darkened. Some of the other goddesses and gods did as well.

_"What's going on?" She thought as she studied the scene that stood in front of her._

_In front of this mass of people where the explosion seemed to originate from, she observed and could just about make out a human figure within the smoke but it was hard to make out due to the smoke obscuring the figure._

_It took a minute for the smoke to clear when she began to make out certain details of the figure. The figure looked like a young boy around the age of 13-14, the same age as the two in front of the crowd. She began to make out his clothes or what was left of his clothes which were orange in colour. Then she saw his skin colour and noticed it was slightly tanned._

_But what she saw next left her completely horrified and made her feel as if someone had just injected ice all through her body because she felt cold all the way to the bone._

_The young boy had blonde spiky hair and from the one eye that was open she could see they were sapphire blue in colour and could just make out small twinkles of silver in them. On his face were three whiskers like birthmarks on each cheek._

"So that's him."

However, everyone was raging at what was possibly happening.

_When the smoke completely disappeared and the young boy could be seen clearly she put a hand to her mouth as she saw his body was covered in cuts, bruises and stab wounds._

_There wrapped in metal ninja wire coated all over in his own blood was her Naruto._

_Her son._

Their fears were confirmed, they were beating an innocent child of Artemis. Most of the gods and goddesses began to glow golden while the half-bloods were horrified at their prospect.

_She took her hands away from her mouth and dropped them to her side. She began to clench her fist which caused her knuckles to go as white as a sheet of paper and golden ichor began to seep out from how hard her fist were being clenched._

_Her eyes were glowing silver as small wisps' of silver danced around them and began glaring daggers towards the group of people and was also gritting her teeth with such forced that if she was not immortal, they would have smashed and cracked. Anger and rage began to flood her system as an angry tear made its way down her face._

_Above in the sky and not realizing how out of control her emotions were becoming, the moon in the sky began to turn shades of red which was beginning to catch the attention of a lot of people. The clouds in the sky began to part and the wind was beginning to pick up which began to frighten every villager and shinobi in the village._

"Show them hell Artemis."

Artemis, while knowing this wasn't here, couldn't help but agree with her brother.

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_"The moon is red"_

_"It must be the Kyuubi. It must be doing this."_

_"So that's why" she thought. These people thought that her baby boy was the Kyuubi. She could not believe how blind these people were._

_However she stopped her thoughts when she noticed the duck haired boy pulling out another kunai and was aiming at Naruto's chest._

_Seeing enough and not allowing her son to be hurt any longer, she leapt from the rooftops and landed between her son and the boy that was about get his face rearranged._

_Her silver eyes bored into the eyes of the boy causing him to take a step back from the intensity they had. After a few moments of silence and the crowd beginning to shout who the hell she was, in a hushed voice that commanded power she said-_

_"Get away from my son."_

_Then all Hades broke loose._

"Good." Was all Hades said.

* * *

_**With Naruto moments earlier**_

_"Have a good night Naruto" Teuchi shouted as Naruto jumped of his stool at the Ichiraku's Ramón bar and began to walk down the streets of Konoha at a quickened pace. The day was October 10th, the day the Fourth Hokage defeated the Great Nine Tailed Fox and currently the big festival to commemorate the day was in full swing._

_There were big parades going down the streets with many holding sparklers, food, and drinks and just having a great time in general. The big re-enactment of the Kyuubi's defeat was just beginning which no doubt would bring all the shinobi and civilians towards it since it was always a big favourite for the village._

_Coincidently today was also the birthday of one Naruto Uzumaki. He was fourteen years old today and thus far it had proven to be somewhat joyful. He stayed away from the villagers as much as he could and luckily they did not bother him. Despite being a ninja now, he still could not harm the civilians of the village. Even thought quite a lot were beginning to show signs of letting go of their hatred for him and become somewhat civil towards him, there were still those who treated him like the plague and would not be changing their minds about him any time soon._

_He got some presents from his sensei Kakashi which was new Kunai's and shurikans made of chakra metal. From the Pervy sage he received the Icha Icha book series. This of course gave him a beating from Tsuande, telling him to stop corrupting him. He even received a few presents from his friends such as Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Neji and even Hinata._

_However he did not receive anything from his teammates Sakura or Sasuke which as of recently he was not very surprised about._

_Ever since he had managed to bring Sasuke back from his attempt to join Orochimaru and brought him back beaten to a pulp, Naruto's relationship with the two began to dissolve pretty quickly. Sasuke was put under house arrest where his license as a ninja was suspended for three years and Tsunade had Jiraiya put chakra seals on his body to stop him from using chakra and his Sharingan. The civilian council of course did not like this but Tsunade just told them to go to hell._

"Ha! So they are ninjas!" Apollo and Hermes laughed arrogantly while Artemis and Athena growled, making them cower.

_This prompted the boy to completely blame Naruto saying Naruto was taking away his goal of getting revenge on his brother and that he was hindering his true power. He swore that he would make Naruto pay greatly._

_With Sakura, she just followed Sasuke like a loyal little puppy. Just when people thought she was beginning to get out of the fan girl phase, she began to sink even lower. Even Ino who had got out of the fan girl phase would look at her with slight disgust. The way she was acting not only prompted Tsunade to now only teach Ino how to use medical ninjutsu, but it caused Naruto's crush on the girl to pretty much dissolve._

"How can this girl act so... idiotic." Artemis muttered.

_"It's nice out tonight" Naruto said to himself as he got closer to his rundown apartment in the more shady area of the village. There was no one around so the area was pretty much baron. Everyone was at the festival, congregated into one part of the village which left everywhere else silent and unpopulated._

_As he walked down the empty streets Naruto looked up at the sky to see it was another clear night and the stars and the moon was shining brightly down from the night sky._

_He didn't know why but ever since he was little whenever he looked up at the moon and the stars he felt this odd wave of relief and warmth spread through him. He told no one this but he loved the night sky and he just felt like all his troubles were washed away and felt at peace. When he was on missions with his team, while the others slept he would silently look at sky._

_Plus whenever he looked up at the sky he felt as if someone was watching him. It would have freaked Naruto out but the feeling didn't feel bad, it just felt right for some odd reason. Oddly comforting._

"That's so sweet." The goddesses conversated with the female demi-gods. Some of the gods were snickering at Artemis's red face. The rest were silent.

_Naruto shook his heads from his thoughts and continued to walk down the deserted path. He saw his apartment building and looked in the direction of his apartment. He could just about see it and felt a little relieved when he saw it was intact. In the past his home had been fire bombed and broke into numerous times, especially on his birthday due to the fuzz ball inside his gut. He did want to move to somewhere slightly nicer before but no one would take him inn. The only reason he could live here was because the owner for the building was quite a shady character and as long as he got the rent money, then he did not care who lived there._

"Shady character? Who the hell is supervising him! They need some cereal in their diet!" Demeter complained as she ate some. Hades rolled their eyes._  
_

"She eats so much of it that I'm surprised she hasn't blown up once." He coughed.

_Snap!_

_Naruto was taken out of his musings and thoughts when he felt his right foot hit some kind of wire before he suddenly found himself wrapped in ninja wire, his arms and legs firmly pressed against his body._

_"What the hell! Damn it" Naruto said aloud not believing he let his ninja sense dull like this. He had let his guard down as he stared into the night sky and it had just cost him._

_"We got him folks" a voice called making Naruto swing his head to see two chunin shinobi coming out of the dark alleyways between the buildings with a rather large group of civilians following behind them._

Everyone frowned.

_"Did you really think the little yearly fox hunt was not going to happen just because you're a shinobi?" the chunin said coming up and giving Naruto a light slap across the face and a smirk making his way on his face._

_Naruto growled towards the large group but that only earned him a punch to the gut courtesy of the same shinobi._

_"Temper temper" the chunin said waving a finger in front of Naruto patronizingly infuriating Naruto even more._

_"What's the matter dope? Got nothing to say?" an all too familiar voice called. "Fox got your tongue?"_

_Naruto looked at the group of civilians as they began to part down the middle to reveal a smirking Sasuke Uchiha walking towards him with his eternal servant Sakura following closely behind him. Behind her was an older woman who had pink hair just like Sakura._

"This is where it starts then." Annabeth told her friends.

_"That must be Sakura's mom" he thought before he got another punch to the stomach but this time from Sasuke._

_"You know I always wondered how you beat me. It never made sense that you had this unimaginable power deep inside you that just seemed to come out of nowhere. But now I know how you beat me. You have the nine tailed fox sealed inside you. It was not your power that beat me, it was the fox. I knew all along you could not beat me without help. It just shows how weak and pathetic you are."_

_"Oh and this coming from the guy who used Orochimaru cursed seal. Yeah I see you did it all by yourself" Naruto said snorting with sarcasm but was on the receiving end of a hard slap from Sakura._

_"Shut up demon" Sakura screeched out causing Naruto and some of the other to wince at her high pitched voice. "You don't talk in Sasuke presence. Your nothing but dirt underneath his feet" she said with many nodding in agreement._

_"You do realise that what you're doing is treason. I'm a shinobi of this village."_

_"You think we care dead last?" Sasuke said snorting. "Once I'm through with you, I'm leaving this pathetic village and heading straight for Orochimaru. I already have my guides with me" he said getting a look of confusion form Naruto._

_The two chunin with the mob smirked and pulled their shirts down slightly from their necks to reveal to similar curse marks to the one Sasuke has on him glowing slightly from the power that was within each of them._

_"You work for Orochimaru" Naruto said glaring at the two but felt a pain in his shoulder and saw a kunai had been thrown by one of the chunin and was now lodged in him. Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to let the pain get to him._

_"We must admit your village's security has become very poor but then again by the looks of things we are doing the village a public service by getting rid of you once and for all" the second chunin said as the crowd behind them began cheering and swinging their weapons around in the air._

_"Bastards" Naruto muttered as he struggled against the ninja wire but found that he could not move a muscle._

_"When will you see that you will never be accepted in Konoha. You are better off dead. It no wonders your parents abandoned you. They must not have wanted a failure of a son, not that I can blame them" Sasuke said sneering causing Sakura and the others to chuckle._

Artemis and Hestia snarled.

_"Shut your damn mouth. My parents did not abandon me" Naruto shouted trying to keep his anger at bay._

_"Oh then where are they?" Sakura said feigning surprise and looking all around her. Naruto gritted his teeth again trying to think of a good comeback but was struggling to think properly with the ninja wire pushing against his skin and the kunai still imbedded in his shoulder._

_"Come on everyone. Let's finish what the fourth started" Sakura's mom shouted as everyone began to cheer and Sasuke and Sakura's smirks got wider. The crowd then got closer to Naruto and Naruto shut his eye for the inevitable._

_For the next five minutes Naruto could only hang their and take the abuse and punishment as he was kicked, punched, stabbed, slashed, slapped and more. He could feel every single hit and the stabbing would send a fire like pain going through his body._

Silena began to cry, while the other half-bloods looked down solemnly.

_When the crowd took a step back Naruto was a bloody mess with many gashes all over his body and purple and black bruises already beginning to form where he had been hit._

_"Now for the finale" the chunin said as Sasuke walked up and placed a exploding tag on Naruto. He then stepped back and nodded at the chunin next to him. Said chunin smirked before he made a hand sigh with his hands. As soon as he did the tag exploded causing a small explosion to go off and Naruto to be engulfed in smoke._

_Everyone began smiling as they thought the finally killed the demon but frowned when after a few minutes the smoke began to die down and saw that Naruto was somehow still alive. The fire from the tag should have killed him but somehow he was still alive. But by the looks of it, it was barely._

_It was when Naruto's form was completely out of the smoke that everything around them began to crazy._

_The moon in the sky began to glow brightly with a reddish tint in it startling everyone who looked at it. The wind began to pick up and the clouds in the sky began to part away from the village._

_"It must be the Kyuubi. It must be doing this" one of the members of the crowd shouted as Sasuke reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a kunai._

_"With this I will be one stepped closer to my goal" he thought before he charged at Naruto. The Kunai in his hand was held tight and aimed directly at the beaten blonde's heart._

_But that's when it happened. Out of nowhere a hooded figure appeared in front of Sasuke and caught the kunai with ease. The hooded figure was a woman from what they could tell and small strands of hazel brown hair fell out of the cloak. However what startled everyone was the intense glowing silver eyes that sent shivers down their spine._

_Naruto who was barely conscious managed to lift his head high enough to see the figure and stayed awake long enough to hear the hooded woman say-_

_"Get away from my son."_

* * *

_**Present**_

_Hearing the five words come out of her mouth everyone in the crowd began to shout and curse the woman in front of them. Sasuke tried to get out of her grip but it was too strong. Her glare intensified on him before she knocked the kunai out of his hands and backhanded him into a wall._

_"Sasuke" Sakura shouted as she ran over to the boy but was instead on the receiving in end of a hard kick to the stomach that sent her crashing through a window._

_"Pathetic" the goddess muttered thinking at what a disappointment Sakura was to women everywhere for being so blindly obsessed with a disgusting boy who cared about nothing but himself._

"She is. She is the reason we are looked down upon." Athena commented as Artemis and Hera, who glared at Zeus, nodded their heads.

_"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't you know who I am?" Sasuke shouted but then regretted it when he found two small blades now lodged in his shoulders and pinned him against the wall. He then felt a strong punch to the gut causing him to vomit the contents in his stomach before the world went black and then blacked out._

_"Now for you two" she said as she glared at the two chunin who stood their ground and the two marks curse marks on their necks began to glow orange and black markings began to spread._

_"You won't survive fighting us lady. How about you give up and just give yourself to us. We promise to be nice and gentle" they said licking their lips and causing the goddess to look at the two in disgust._

Apollo's growl of rage was heard over everyone else.

_"Heres my answer" she said and as quick as lightning a bow found its way into her hands and she fired two arrows directly at the two chunin's. The arrows were so quick that neither one of the chunin's saw it coming before the arrows hit them dead center of their chests and piercing their heart. The two were dead in seconds and dropped to the ground like flies and the arrows in their chest disappeared into silvery wisps._

_She looked at the dead chunin before setting her sights on the crowd in front of her who were two stunned to speak and many were trying not to wet themselves._

_"Get lost" she muttered with so much ice in her voice that Konoha's resident Ice Queen Kurenai Yuhi would have wet herself. Not needing to be told twice the group scrambled together before they ran off and disappeared not ever caring about taking Sasuke or Sakura with them who were still out cold._

_As soon as they disappeared she quickly made her bow disappeared before getting out a hunting knife and ran towards her son and began cutting the ninja wire. It only took a couple of seconds since celestial bronze was one of the strongest metals around and could cut through almost anything._

_When the ninja wire came off Naruto's beaten body he began to fall to the earth before the goddess caught him and lowered his body down softly to the ground and placed his head in her lap._

_She looked him over seeing all the damage on his body along with old scars that made ice once again flow through her body and tears cascade down her cheeks._

_"My baby I'm so sorry. This should have never had to happen to you. I should have taken you with me like I wanted. Damn you father and damn the ancient rules" she said. She then pulled put a small bag that carried big pieces of ambrosia. She cut them into small squares and gently put them in Naruto's mouth helping him to swallow it since he was uncounisous and hurt._

_She then pulled out a small vile of nectar and aloud a few drops to drip into Naruto's mouth. Once she felt he had enough she capped the vile and put it away. She looked over his body and already began to see Naruto's body beginning to mend itself. However when she looked closely she could also make out a small reddish glow coming from the wounds._

_"So the Kyuubi heals his wounds quicker. At least there is one positive to having the beast sealed inside of him."_

_As the nectar and ambrosia was doing its job she felt the presence of a large group heading towards her. She recognises a few of the signatures and scowled slightly. After a minute squads of Anbu landed behind her some distance away with Tsuande, Jiraiya and Kakashi standing there._

_All three looked at the scene in front of them and saw the unconscious Sasuke pinned to the wall and the out cold form of Sakura. Then at the two dead chunin._

_"Who ever you are step away from Naruto and remain where we can see you" Tsunade bellowed but the goddess did not move from her spot and continued to stroke Naruto's hair._

_"Anbu restrain her" Tsunade shouted and the team of Anbu went closed in around her but before they could get closer silver chains shot out from the ground and wrapped around the Anbu and forcing them all to the ground._

_"You promised me" she whispered but the three Konoha shinobi heard what she said._

_"Who are you? Why you are caring for Naruto and what the hell did we promise you?" Tsunade said as Kakashi and Jiraiya was examining the woman in front of them. They found her presence very familiar but they could not pin point it._

_"You promised me you would look after him. You promised you would care for him and yet I find him beaten near death and by the looks of it this is not the first time it happened."_

_"Who are-"_

_Tsunade never finished the sentence since the goddess's head turned around to face them and all three saw her silver eyes glowing with wisps around them dancing like firelight._

_All three shinobi went as pale as a sheet of paper and had a cold chill run up their spine._

_"M-My L-Lady" Kakashi managed to stutter out before he, Jiraiya and Tsuande got on their knees and bowed. "What an honour it is to see you again. How may we-"_

_"BE SILENT" she shouted with an aura of command leaving the three wincing._

_"Why did you not keep your promise? I thought that I could trust you."_

_The three shinobi were shivering slightly, the power she was letting out was insane. It was Jiraiya who managed to gain the confidence to speak up first._

_"My Lady we can explain. I could not care for him when I had my spy network to look after and keep updated. It was for the good of the village. Sensei was taking good care of him from what I understood."_

"You could of AT LEAST visited him."

_"My Lady I lost so many people close to me here and Minato was one of them. I could not bear being around here anymore. I would not have been a good carer for him anyway with my drinking and gambling" Tsunade said trying to convince the mighty immortal in front of her._

"That's no definitely no excuse! You should of just dropped all of that!"

_"Minato sensei was the closest thing I had to a father and Naruto looked so much like him I could not be around him. It brought back to many painful memories" Kakashi said trying to tell her his story but he knew from the look of her face it was not going to work._

"That's just plain rude and horrible!"

_The three gave their excuses but the goddess was not having any of it._

"Good for her."

_"Excuses. Those are nothing but excuses. Start telling me what his life was like. I want to know if he was seen as a hero like Minato wanted him to be seen as" she said but she saw the three gulp and look each other. She knew that was not a good sign._

_So for the next ten minutes the three explained what Naruto life had been like despite neither wanting too. As she heard how her son was treated and seen throughout the village her temper was beginning to flare again so much that it was affecting the weather and the moon again. Though she was happy that her son had managed to somehow stay sane and positive. He managed to find those that cared about him and his personality was a lot like his father which she was grateful for. He was fierce when protecting his friends. Not only that he always seemed to treat girls with respect, something she felt great pride over that her son inherited that trait from her. Well almost all girls except for Tsunade that is which made her inwardly chuckle._

_Once the three finished explaining it was just silent. The goddess turned back around and kneeled before her son again, stroking the whisker like marks on his cheek which made him giggle slightly in his sleep. The nectar and ambrosia was still healing him but it looked like most of it was nearly complete._

_"So of the four that I trusted, it was only Hiruzen that actually did as I asked."_

_"My lady once again we couldn't- ackk"_

_Jiraiya stopped midsentence when she suddenly appeared in front of him and had started choking him with one hand. "BE SILENT YOU PIGHEADED MAN. I SHOULD HAVE THIS VILLAGE LEVELED TO THE GROUND FOR THE THINGS THEY HAVE DONE TO HIM" she roared putting the fear into the three before she calmed herself._

_"But Minato would not want that since he cared for this village. However I see now that Naruto being in this world was a mistake. Therefore I will be taking my son back to his real home on Earth. In the world of the Olympians."_

_Tsuande, Kakashi and Jiraiya shot up from their positions on the ground to protest but one look from the goddess shut them all up immediately._

"Bunch of wimps." Ares flinched as the girls and goddesses glared at him

_"But he is needed here. I have taken him on as my student and have just begun training him" Jiraiya said but she was not having any of it._

_"I care very little what you want **man**. I have made the mistake of leaving him here once before, I will not make that mistake a second time" she said before put her hand on Naruto's chest and a bright light engulfed them._

_"Please wait" Tsunade shouted but it fell on deaf ears as the goddess and Naruto shot into the air in a bright silver light before they completely disappeared into the darkness._

_The three shinobi fell to their knees knowing that they did not keep their promise to her and would now pay the price. All three only had one thing on their mind._

_"We screwed up big time."_

Big, big time.

* * *

_**Next Day- New York City**_

_Naruto groaned while his eyes began to flutter open and he found himself staring at a ceiling that he did not recognize. Normally it would be white ceiling that belonged to a hospital but yet it wasn't. He knew he was not in his apartment because the bed he was in was way too comfy to be the one in his apartment._

"That poor child. Everyone deserves a nice, comfortable bed when returning home." Hestia stated sadly. She already felt as if this was her grandchild.

"It should get better. At least for half-blood standards." Athena re-assured her.

_Groggily and shakily he sat up and looked around. He looked around and did not recognize the place he was in. It was a nice room with a set of draws and cupboard sat against the wall that was made of oak. There was a TV on a night stand in front of him and a balcony terrace next to the window._

_As he sat there he began to piece back together what had happened the night before. He was tied up in ninja wire and Sasuke, Sakura, some of Orochimaru goons and some villagers decided to beat him since they saw him as a freak of nature. Then he remembered Sasuke about to deliver a final blow before a hooded figure appeared in front of him._

_Naruto eyes widened when he remembered the words the figure said before he passed out._

_"Get away from my son"_

_"Mom" he whispered us as he whipped his head all around the room but there was no sign of her which caused his head to droop. However he caught the site of letter that was on top of the set of draws and Naruto groggily stood up and walked over. He unraveled the letter and began to read what it said._

_Dear Naruto_

_I'm sorry that I could not stay with you until you woke up but I'm afraid you cannot see me until the time is right. First let me tell you that I am your mother. I'm sorry that I could not be with you while you grew up but our family has certain rules in place that forbid us from raising our children. You will soon come to understand why._

_Since you do not know who your father is allow me to tell you. Your father's name was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the hidden leaf village and the love of my life. He loved you with all his heart despite only ever being able to hold you in his arms the one time. When he died it broke my heart but nothing has ever been more difficult than having to leave you behind. I had asked people that I thought I could trust to watch over you and raise you in my place but only one of them actually did what I asked._

_After discovering what you're life was like I took you out of that world and bought you to mine. I know it may be difficult to adjust but you will come to love your new home and I know you will make friends very soon. I have enrolled you in the boarding school called Yancy Academy since you are still required to go to school in this world. In the draws you will find clothes I have picked up for you, the world's currency, some history books so you can learn about this world and a map of the city you are currently in. Also I have left a few jutsu's that I have kept with me since from what I have been told you are currently practicing your wind element. But I must ask you don't use your shinobi powers out in the open. This world is a lot different to the Elemental Nations and therefore everyone is just a normal civilian that don't know about other worlds and special powers._

_My son I know this is a lot to take in and I know you have questions but all I ask is that you be patient and all will be revealed in time. I love you with all my heart my baby boy and I will be watching over you always._

_Love_

_Your Mother_

_P.S Read up on Greek Mythology. I guarantee it will come in handy in the future._

Aphrodite was wailing at the end of the very emotional letter. She wasn't the only one as her her daughter joined her and friends couldn't help but sniffle.

_Naruto slowly put down the letter as some tear made their way down his cheek. They were not tears of pain but of joy. Joy knowing that his mother did not abandon him like many said she did and that she did truly love him._

"Even though Artemis hates almost every man she sees, she isn't heartless."

Artemis didn't know whether to silently thank her brother or hit him.

_He placed the letter down on the top of the draws and opened one of them and saw the clothes. They were black and dark green with bits of silver on them._

_"Hmm pretty good. Might need to find some orange for it later thought" he thought before he turned his attention to the other contents of the draws. In a plastic bag were rolls of green paper. He looks at it before figuring out it must have been the currency here._

_"The dollar huh? Weird name" he said aloud before putting it down and looking at the map. He spread the map out on top of the bed and was amazed at the intricate details. He then saw the giant book that said World History on the front in big bold letter._

_When he opened the first page, all the letter began to get all jumbled. This happened a lot. Even back in the academy when he read books or scrolls the words would become jumbled. He would tell the instructors but they would just say he was lying to get out of doing any work._

"His world doesn't have anyone with dyslexia?" Annabeth asked to herself. It'd be a nice world as long as they didn't have people like duck-butt hair and his friends!

_**BEEP BEEP**_

_Naruto was bought out of thought when he heard loud sirens and beeps coming from outside. Deciding it was time to see this new world with his own eyes, he opened a pair of sliding doors and walked out onto the terrace. What he saw made his eyes widen like saucers._

_There were buildings the size of Gamabunta made out of steel and all sorts of metals. Hell some of them went all the way in to the sky. Never in his life had he seen a building built as high as the ones he saw here._

_He looked down towards the streets of the cities and saw hundreds if not thousands of people just walking around casually. There were metal machines racing around on wheels that confused the hell out of Naruto._

"Those nations were really far behind. A car scaring someone doesn't really happen."

_"Woah" was all Naruto could say as he stared at his surroundings. Never in a million year did he imagine things like this. Buildings as tall as the sky and machine that were racing around on roads and the people not caring or minding them at all. It left Naruto's mind completely boggled but Naruto took a deep breath._

_"Mom would not have brought me here if she didn't think it was the right choice. As much as I will miss the leaf, this is my new home now and I actually have a parent out here. It will take time but I can get use to this place. Just one step at a time" he thought._

"Good, he's taking it in perfectly. All of this stuff could actually give someone a heart attack."

Everyone paused.

It was Percy who made this statement.

"Um, Percy, are you doing okay?" The son of Poseidon blinked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Grover put his hand to his forehead.

"It's just... You never say something that logical." Annabeth snickered while Percy blushed.

"I'm smart! It's just that I'm sort of slow to catch on!"

_He looked at his surroundings again and smiled. He then puffed out his chest and took in a deep breath before he shouted out-_

_"LOOK OUT WORLD BECAUSE NARUTO UZUMAKI HAS ARRIVED."_

"That's it. Would you like to read Grover?" The satyr nodded his head excitedly and gently took the book from Hestia.

"Thank you Lady Hestia. **Fury Of The Math Teacher...**"

**There are some parts that seem pretty bare and deserves a comment or two but I really wanted this out as well. Sorry if I neglect a character but there is quite a bit of them. I might come back with corrections if needed.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter to Reading Son of The Huntress: The Lightning Thief.

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Naruto, or the Son Of The Huntress series.  
**

"Fury of a math teacher." Grover read.

**Naruto stared outside of the school bus window as the bus made its way down the streets of New York passing the sky scrapers and the people by.**

**His clothing had changed since he arrived to New York. He decided it was time to hang up the orange but he wore an orange shirt from time to time since he didn't really feel the need to stick out any more. He was currently wearing black jeans with black converses, a white shirt with a picture of a wolf on the front wearing sunglasses with the motto 'I howl for you' at the bottom. Over that he wore a dark green zip up hooded jacket.**

Aphrodite sighed sadly. If only he was real and older.

Ares gave a low, menacing growl while Hephaestus groaned.

**Seven months had passed since Naruto had arrived in this new world and it had taken him a long time to get use to the place. On the first day he was nearly hit by a car four times, he had given a waitress a hundred dollar tip much to his embarrassment and waitresses joy, and pulled out a kunai in the middle of Times Square by accident when a car siren when off which startled him greatly.**

"Well at least he's getting use to it."

**After a few weeks of adjusting and learning about this world culture he headed off to the boarding school that his mom had enrolled him in and quickly moved in to one of the dorms. He was surprised to find that he was sharing a dorm with two other boys' which meant he could not practice his jutsu's or chakra control in the room. So he had to compromise and at night would make a shadow clone to stay in his bed while he went off for a few hours and train in a deserted forest area.**

"He's going to a school? I wonder it's the same one we went to." Grover said as Percy shrugged. He was pretty sure he wouldn't mind.

"It'd make sense if he did. You have to be introduced soon." Annabeth informed her two friends.

**His control over his chakra had significantly gotten better and could now tree walk and water walk like it was second nature. He focused on the leaf cutting exercise and the rock cutting exercise so he could improve on his wind manipulation. He did that very quickly after he discovered the pro's to Shadow Clones. Since then he practiced his wind jutsu's that his mom left for him.**

Artemis couldn't shake off the warm feeling in her chest at the thought of being his mother. Whoever actually had this child was lucky.

Hera, sensing her daughter-in-law emotions, huffed. She didn't like half-bloods that much.

**When he joined Yancy academy they quickly discovered that Naruto had a slight learning deficiency and found out he was dyslexic meaning he had difficulty learning things from books and trouble reading since the words would just jumble around in his brain. Not only that but he had ADHD, basically meaning he could not keep still. When he thought about it, it now made sense to why he struggled so much in the academy and why he could never stay in one place for too long. However because of his learning difficulty he was placed in the year two year bellow where he should be since they felt it would be where he was most comfortable at and could help him the most.**

**The day he moved in to the dorm he quickly befriended the two boys he was sharing with. They were two boys whose names were Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood. Percy was twelve and had black hair and sea green eyes. He was a little shorter than most but then again Naruto had a bit of a growth spurt since he came to this world since he now stood at a respectable five foot four.**

"Hold on! I'm not short am I?" The half-bloods snickered at the distraught face on the son of Poseidon. Zeus looked at his brother.

"Weren't you also short when you were younger?" Poseidon turned red as the other gods laughed.

**Its turned out Percy had Dyslexia and ADHD too which Naruto had admitted it was quite the coincidence. However they both became quick friends since neither liked school all that much and preferred goofing off.**

"We half-bloods don't have coincidences sadly." Silena stated knowingly. Athena and Artemis looked a bit shocked.

_'Aphrodite has a smart daughter?'_

They ignored Aphrodite's smug look.

**Then there was Grover Underwood who Naruto had to admit did not look like a twelve year old. He looked the same age as him but Grover just said he had trouble in school and was redoing seventh grade. Naruto didn't think much of it so he just shrugged it off. Grover had Caucasian skin colour with curly short curly brown hair and brown eyes. But unfortunately his legs were crippled when he was little so he had to have crutches to help him walk. Yet that never stopped him when enchilada day came at the school cafeteria. He could not move any quicker.**

"You're gonna blow your cover goat-boy." Annabeth said as she playfully hit him. The satyr looked sheepish.

**Not only that but with Naruto heightened sense he swore Grover smelled like a goat while Percy strangely smelled like the ocean. He shrugged it off thinking they were just wearing strange deodorant.**

"Now that I think about it, you do smell like the ocean."

"And when you're in the rain, you smell like wet goat." Clarisse quipped, making the others stare at her funny. "It's true!"

**But the three became good friends and since they shared a dorm room together the three were pretty much inseparable. When the found out Naruto didn't have any parents, they sympathized for him and Naruto was even invited over to Percy's for Christmas.**

Percy and Poseidon couldn't help but think of Sally Jackson.

**Naruto was quick to make friends with Percy's mom Sally Jackson and she was delighted to see Percy finally make a friend. Though Percy's step father Gabe Ugliano was not too happy about it saying they should not waste money on the punk. But Naruto paid for his stuff and didn't spend any of the Jackson's money much to Gabe's delight.**

Percy's thoughts turned dark at the mention of his old step-father. Unknown to everyone, an earthquake started in Japan.

**Though when Percy asked Grover he just said he already had plans and would see them after Christmas break. They didn't hear from him at all during the break until they returned to Yancy Academy.**

**Naruto found it slightly odd at Grover's mysterious behaviour but he let it go. Everyone had their secrets; he knew that better than anyone.**

**Right now they were on a school trip heading towards the Metropolitan Museum of Art that was being led by the Latin teacher Mr Brunner. Mr Brunner was a middle aged man with scraggy thinning brown hair and beard and was confined to a wheel chair and always wore a tweed jacket.**

"Mr. Brunner? Who's that?" Hestia asked the half-bloods. Most of them shrugged their shoulders.

"You'll see soon Lady Hestia."

**Despite his appearance he was definitely one of Naruto and Percy's favorite teachers. He told interesting stories in class and was always up for a joke. On rare occasions he even brought roman and Greek armor and weapons. Because of this, it was easily one of the only classes that Naruto and Percy did not fall asleep in.**

"You should pay more attention in class seaweed brain." Annabeth said, teasing her friend. Percy rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault most of those classes were boring."

Athena twitched.

**But Naruto could not help but have his guard up around the man. The man had just appeared one day, took over the Latin class and had quite an interest in both Percy and Naruto. At first it was only Percy but after a couple of days and a lot of staring at Naruto, he began to take an interest in him too.**

**"You stare any harder the people might combust" Percy said as he jabbed Naruto in the ribs causing the blonde to roll his eyes.**

**"We could only hope" he smirked getting a small chuckle from Percy.**

"You seem to be a little more outgoing." Katie said looking at Percy.

Even though he didn't really know her, he nodded with a smile.

**"Guys don't joke about that" Grover said in a panicky voice causing the two to stare at him incredulously. Lately Grover had been quite panicky a lot of the time lately. He was either worried about something or he kept drinking way to much coffee.**

"Definitely both." Percy and Annabeth muttered.

**"Right" both Naruto and Percy said together before shaking their heads and going back into silence.**

**As the bus entered the parking lot and the class began to hop out, Naruto looked in front of the giant museum in wonder. Even after all these months of being in New York, the buildings in this world still amazed and confused him.**

"He's like a child." Aphrodite giggled. Ares grunted.

"The punk is a child." She glared at the god of war who shrunk back into his throne a little more. Clarisse couldn't help but think that her dad was whipped.

**"Come on everyone" Mr Brunner said as he managed to get himself out of the bus. "Stay together and don't wander off. Don't want you to get into any trouble now do we?" he said glancing over towards Percy and Naruto.**

"I was already prone to trouble." The son of Poseidon informed everyone.

**"Why did he look at us when he said that?" Percy asked while Naruto just shrugged.**

**"We do have a bit of a reputation in school" he said to which Percy rolled his eyes before they followed Mr Brunner.**

**The class made their way into the museum as they walked past the giant pillars at the front of the museum and Naruto couldn't help but notice how much Mr Brunner and surprisingly Grover's face lit up when they saw all the Greek and Roman artifacts.**

Athena scowled at the world Roman.

**The first stop on the little tour was to look at a bronze chariot that was enlaced with Ivory. Mr Brunner went on to explain how the chariot was used and that it was supposedly created by the Greek Gods Athena and Poseidon. Apparently it was Athena who created the chariot but it was Poseidon who supplied the horses.**

Said gods glared at each other while Aphrodite sighed in boredom.

"You guys have such a boring love life..."

"WE DON'T HAVE A LOVE LIFE!"

**"Bet racing in one of those would be fun" Naruto whispered to Percy getting a grin of approval from Percy.**

**"Chariots racing around central park? Sounds fun and dangerous" Percy whispered back.**

The half-bloods felt a little nervous. They knew of the chariot racing coming up. Hopefully he wouldn't be driving.

**"Exactly" Naruto replied making Percy again roll his eyes at the blonde.**

**Grover meanwhile looked at the grinning duo with worry. "Gods these two are really going to be the death of me."**

**"Keep up Jackson, Uzumaki" Mrs. Dodd's said sweetly when the two noticed that the group had moved on while they were talking. She was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She joined just after Christmas break after their previous maths teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Nervous breakdown my a-"

"Apollo! There's children!"

**She really did not like Percy for some odd reason and she constantly called on him to answer questions she knew he did not know.**

**For the next hour Mr Brunner took the class all over the museum. He explained the different armours Greeks and Romans used, different strategies that were used at certain battle such as Battle of Troy.**

Once again, Athena scowled. Poseidon sent her a look.**  
**

**Meanwhile Naruto, Percy and Grover were standing at the back of the group somewhat paying attention when the class bitch as Naruto and Percy called her Nancy Bobofit began to throw small piece of bread at Grover which stuck to him since they had peanut butter and jelly on them.**

**Nancy Bobofit was this horrid beast of a girl that had wild red frizzy hair and was a very butch and messy person. She was sweet one minute to the teachers and then a real bitch when the teacher had their back turned. She constantly teased on a lot of the school kids, especially Percy and Grover because they were different from everyone else but she would not go near Naruto since an incident in the past caused her to become very wary of him.**

"If only he was there before." Percy sighed, wishing he had a chance to deck her.

**Let's just say she chose the wrong day to pick on him and found herself pinned to the wall with pencil going through her clothes and pinning her to the wall while a sign was put on her saying 'ESCAPED MONKEY PLEASE RETURN TO ZOO.'**

Everyone laughed at the image. No more than Hermes and Apollo.

**Despite this and Naruto's reputation in school, unfortunately Grover was still the subject of a lot of teasing and bullying due to him being crippled and it made him an easy target, though it didn't happen as often once Naruto joined Yancy Academy and got involved. All those who tried to bully Grover either got scared off by Naruto and Percy or were subjected to Naruto's pranks that had began making a name for themselves during his time at school.**

"Are we sure he's not a child of Hermes as well." Artemis turned a little green while Hermes huffed.

"WELL!"

**There was one time when a group of kids tripped Grover over and dumped their food on him just because he was a cripple. Neither Naruto nor Percy took too kindly to that. However the next day that group of boy found them hanging by their underwear on the school flag pole while the American National Anthem began playing in the background causing everyone in the area to roar with laughter.**

Just like everyone in the throne room.

**The boys didn't have clue how it happened but Percy and Grover both suspected Naruto had something to do with it if the menacing grin he gave off was any indication.**

**As the group made their way through the hallways of the museum both Naruto and Percy were looking at the mosaics and dishes that were against the wall or being held in special class cases so that they could to be touched or ruined in any way. They recognized some of them from the stories that Mr. Brunner spoke about in class.**

**There was one with Jason sailing across the ocean in the Argos with the Argonauts.**

Hera remembered how Jason lost her favor.

**Another was of the Battle of Troy depicting the giant wooden horse the Greeks used to trick the Trojans which ultimately led to the Trojans demise.**

Aphrodite smiled, remembering one of the greatest love stories ever.

**The main one that was there was the biggest of them all and depicted the Twelve Labors of Hercules.**

Zeus thought of the achievements of his strongest son.

**The first one was of Hercules, the demi-god son of Zeus fighting against the Nemean Lion. It depicted his great and superior strength as he held the Nemean Lion up in the air with his hand wrapped around its throat with a giant club in his other hand.**

**They looked over to another one of the labors to see him capturing the Golden Hind of Artemis. When Naruto saw this, he couldn't help but frown slightly and have a twinge of anger towards it. It just seemed wrong to him for some reason but he knew from the stories that the hind did escape in the end yet Hercules still passed the third Labor.**

Artemis didn't know whether to smile or frown. She was happy that her child felt this way and angered at Hercules.

**They scanned through the other labors which included defeating the Erymanthian Boar, Capture the Cretan Bulls, Obtain the girdle of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and the rest.**

**They then got to the final one which showed Hercules fighting Cerberus and capturing it. But when he looked at it Naruto only had one thing on his mind.**

**"Cerberus would make one badass summoning."**

Grover shivered at the prospect of summoning the beast that almost ate them.

**The two moved on from their spot and they walked into a giant room at the center of the Museum with Mr. Brunner wheeling himself over towards a shrine of sorts.**

**He gathered all of the students around a thirteen – foot - tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling everyone how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about their age. Naruto, Grover and Percy somehow found themselves at the front of the class instead of the back where they usually remain and had to look interested in what Mr Brunner was saying.**

**Mr Brunner began to explain what the carvings on the sides meant and actually managed to catch both Naruto and Percy's attention because it was actually kind of interesting, but yet everyone else around them was talking and having their own conversations.**

"I'm amazed that he could pay attention being your son." Poseidon gave the goddess of wisdom a glare.

**Yet when Percy or Naruto told them to shut their traps, they got the evil eye from Mrs Dodd's.**

**However when Nancy Bobofit snickered about some of the statues being naked, Percy had enough and shouted at her to shut the hell up. Of course this caught everyone's attention as well as Mr Brunner's.**

"Percy! Watch your language!" The girls scolded him.

"It's not like I did it!"

**"Mr. Jackson, do you have something you wish to say?" Mr Brunner asked clasping his two hands together.**

**"No sir." Percy mumbled out while the other began to snicker at him but quickly shut up when Naruto gave them his own evil eye.**

**"Well then perhaps you can tell me what is happening in the picture." he said motioning over to a picture on the stele that showed a man sitting on a throne with child in his hands and his mouth wide open.**

The children that were eaten by Kronos shivered.

**"Urm" Percy said starting off before getting a bit of confidence once he recognized the pictures.**

**"That's Kronos eating his kids."**

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said obviously not satisfied.**

**"And he did this because…?"**

**"Well…" Naruto heard Percy say as his friend racked his brains to figure it out. "Kronos was the king god and..."-**

"God?" Zeus asked skeptically. He didn't want an idiot putting his home on the line.

**"God?" Mr Brunner said frowning before Percy quickly corrected himself.**

**"Titan" he said quickly correcting himself. "He didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. Then when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

**"Eeew!" said all the girls behind them causing Naruto, Percy, Grover and Mr Brunner to roll their eyes.**

**"Then there was big fight and the gods won" Percy continued and finished the answer getting a nod of approval from Mr Brunner.**

"Hold on, pause everyone!" Everyone looked at towards the god of music, who had a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it?" Demeter asked, prepared to hear a stupid question.

"How did he confuse someone with a rock?" Most of them blinked.

"Um..." Hades sighed.

"Father didn't chew." The others dropped it at that.

**"That's correct" he said. "Then the world became ruled by the Twelve Olympians gods, with the most powerful being the three brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." he said pointing towards three small figures.**

**"Ever since they overthrew their father they have been rivals ever since. "**

**"On many occasions the gods came down to earth and how should I put this." he said in thought before Naruto spoke up.**

**"Hooked up because they couldn't keep it in their pants" he said getting a round of laughter from everyone even Mrs Dodd's and Mr. Brunner.**

The goddesses laughed while the half-bloods chuckled. The gods turned red, well, except for Hades who hasn't broken the pact. So he smirked at his brothers.

**"That is correct Mr Uzumaki. Can you tell me the correct term for these children?" he asked Naruto.**

**Naruto thought for a second knowing he read about this as he racked his brain to find the answer.**

**"They were called demi-gods right? Part mortal and part god" Naruto said getting a nod from Mr Brunner.**

The demi-gods smiled at the mention of their kind.

**"Can you perhaps name me some demi god heroes?" Mr Brunner asked directing the question towards Naruto again.**

**"Urm Hercules and Perseus was ones right? They were both sons of Zeus" he said getting a nod of approval from Mr Brunner.**

Zeus remembered how Perseus was one of the only heroes to have a happy ending.

**"Plus there was Theseus who was a son of Poseidon."**

Poseidon attention was caught at the mention of another of his children. No one noticed Dionysus eyes burn with purple flames.

**"That's correct, very good Mr Uzumaki. Good to see you were paying attention in class."**

**However they heard snickers coming from the class behind them and Nancy Bobofit saying "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, "Please explain why Kronos ate his kids or name a demi god.""**

**"And why Mr. Uzumaki," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Mrs. Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted~" Grover blinked.

"Didn't I say the same thing?" Percy thought on it for a second.

"Yeah. Maybe you just didn't say it in this."

**Naruto thought for a moment. It was an interesting question Mr. Brunner had thrown at them but one he was completely unprepared for. So he just shrugged.**

**"I'm sorry sir but I really don't know."**

**"Mr Jackson how about you?" he asked but he got the same answer from Percy.**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit to both Mr Jackson and Mr Uzumaki. On that note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"It's important to know this information for a demi-god. This could particular save you."

**Said teacher nodded as the group ushered outside and began to walk back down the hallway. The group passed the other artifacts and Naruto looked around at any that he missed. Naruto quickly noticed Percy was not next to him but quickly saw him talking to Mr. Brunner. Naruto shrugged it off and continued to walk.**

**As they got halfway down the hallway there was a small split in the side of one of the walls that led into another room. Curiosity getting the better of him he walked in and looked at what was there.**

**When he entered he stopped and marveled at the sight of a well preserved Greek statue that was stood in the center of the room.**

**The statue was of a woman who wore a dress that stopped just above the knees and was barefoot and her hair was in a sort of bun. She carried a bow in one hand and a arrow in another. Then at her side was a wolf.**

"Enter Artemis." Apollo said in a dramatic fashion. His sister rolled her eyes.

**When looking at her features Naruto had to admit she was very beautiful but was not quite sure who it was. He looked around and spotted a small plaque in front of it but couldn't make out the worlds thanks to his dyslexia.**

The goddess of the hunt felt the warm feeling again.

**"Artemis." a voice called out making Naruto turn around and sees Mr. Brunner wheeling himself into the room.**

**"Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Childbirth, Wild Animals and Chastity."**

**"Hehe, sorry for getting separated from the group, I wanted to see what was in here and when I saw the statue I couldn't help but feel a little drawn to it."**

"Aww! He's feeling connected to you!" Aphrodite cooed. Artemis tried not to blush in embarrassment.

**Mr Brunner looked at Naruto as if he was trying to figure him out before he shook his head and a small smile graced his face. "That's okay my boy. It is good to see a young man like yourself interested in history."**

"He called us history." Hermes grinned.

**"Odd combination isn't it thought? To be the goddess of childbirth yet also the goddess of virginity. It kind of contradicts itself don't you think."**

"It wasn't my choice!"

**"Many have thought that but its best not to argue with the titles of a goddess."**

**"Fair enough. She took an oath right? To never have sex or be in a relationship with a man because of some guy called Orion who was killed and he was like her boyfriend or something?"**

The goddess looked at floor at the mention of Orion. She should of been more aware.

**"Something like that. Some say she mistook him for an animal when hunting one day, other say she was tricked into shooting him by her brother Apollo. Meanwhile other say she never loved him to begin with. The only one who could answer that is Artemis herself."**

The gods knew what really happened. Annabeth was curious on which story was correct though.

**Naruto chuckled slightly. "You talk as if she is real." he said before Mr Brunner turned his wheel chair around.**

**"Come let's go for lunch. We don't want to keep everyone waiting" he said.**

**Naruto nodded and followed after. It was only until later that Naruto realized Mr Brunner never answered his question.**

"Wow, foreshadowing." Katie said as Grover flipped the page again.

* * *

**During Lunch**

**The class was gathered on the steps of the museum as they watched the traffic on both the roads and the walkways as most were out from work and heading out for lunch. Up in the sky it looked like a nasty storm was brewing since dark clouds were heading over the city.**

"You three get angered too easily." Hestia told the brothers. They looked away sheepishly.

**Lately when Naruto watched TV it spoke on the news that all around the world floods, hurricanes and huge storms were forming leaving many scientist confused about out the strange weather patterns. Then you always had the guy with a giant sign around him saying 'End of the world is near'.**

The funnier people laughed at this. Apollo wiped a tear from his eye.

"That's silly. We all know when the world is going to end." The half-bloods looked at him in shock.

**Naruto sat on the edge of a fountain with Percy and Grover as they ate away at their lunches while Naruto dug into his ramen. No one could ever understand how he managed to keep his ramen warm and Naruto would always just say that it was a trade secret and left it that.**

**Despite being in this great new world Naruto greatly missed good old Ichiraku's Ramen. He even had dreams about eating it again but he made do with what he had.**

"Your son is a noodle addict! Does that mean you like them?" Apollo asked his sister with his most serious face on, which didn't save him from being punched.

"Ow!"

**"You get Detention again?" Grover asked looking at Percy**

**"Nah," he said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I'm not a genius."**

Annabeth and Grover nodded their head in agreement.

"Hey!"

**"Got that right" Naruto said chuckling earning him a punch on the arm from Percy.**

**"Hmm okay" Grover said shrugging. "Can I have your apple?" he said getting another chuckle from Naruto while Percy passed over the apple.**

**Naruto looked over towards his class to see some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.**

**"I swear boys are so stupid." he muttered to himself before he stopped and thought about what he just said. "Why the hell did I just say that?"  
**

The males looked at the ground solemnly.

_'We lost one of our own.'_

However, Artemis smiled in pride._  
_

**Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodd's wasn't seeing a thing.**

**The three began to chat quietly about the trip and what they might be doing over the summer when Nancy Bobofit walked up to them with some of her goons behind and decided to dump her lunch onto Grover.**

**"Oops" she said grinning with bits of Cheetos stuck in her crooked teeth.**

Aphrodite shivered in disgust. She knew what to do with this child now.**  
**

**Percy was angry and jumped up and looked like he was about to hit her before Naruto quickly grabbed and sat him back down.**

**"Don't. You will just get yourself into more trouble like you always do. Don't sink down to her level. She will get what's coming to her eventually. That much I can promise."**

**Percy who did not look very convinced sat back down but his eyes didn't look away from Nancy Bobofit.**

**That's when something very unexplained happened.**

Percy smiled at the remembrance of his unintentional revenge.

**As Naruto was sitting down eating his ramen and thinking of new ways to prank and torture the Bobofit beast, Nancy suddenly fell into the water fountain making a loud and audible splash which caught the attention of everyone including the teachers with Mrs Dodd's making her way over.**

"This was when you first used your powers?" Percy nodded his head, unknowingly raising his ego.

**"Mrs. Dodd's Percy just pushed me." she cried out but neither Naruto nor Percy was listening. Both were trying to figure out what just happened.**

**Naruto was not looking at Nancy when it happened but he swore at the corner of his eye he saw what look to be some sort of tentacle made of water grab Nancy and push her into the fountain.**

"I thought it was a hand?" The son of Poseidon shrugged his shoulders.

"This is different."

**"Mr Jackson comes with me now honey" Mrs Dodd's said as she looked directly at Percy making Naruto shake out of his thoughts.**

**"No wait! I pushed her." Grover said trying to stand up but without his crutches it made it a little difficult.**

"That was brave goat-boy. I didn't know you had it in you." Clarisse said as looked at the satyr. He blushed at the other half-blood's praises.

**Percy was a little stunned that Grover was trying to cover for him while Naruto was a bit put off that Grover wanted to take the punishment.**

**However Mrs Dodd's was not buying it and she then lead Percy away back inside the museum where Percy was most likely going to get another scolding and another detention.**

**"Why did you say you pushed her? I might not have been looking in her direction but I know you were sitting down."**

**"I-" Grover said trying to think of something which amused Naruto at the constipated look Grover got when he tried to think of a suitable lie or excuse. Grover really was an awful liar.**

"That's your major flaw." Percy said with a smirk. Hermes had a thoughtful look on his face.

_'Maybe I should teach him how to lie.'_

**"Oh fine don't tell me" Naruto said in a huff before standing up.**

**"I'm going to the bathroom." he said heading back into the museum.**

**"No wait!" Grover said but Naruto was already inside the building.**

**"Dammit." Grover said as he looked over to Mr Brunner trying to get his attention.**

"Grover!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

**With Naruto**

**"Ahh man where the hell are the bathrooms, I'm bursting here." He thought aloud as he tried to follow the sign on the walls to the bathroom that just led him around in circles since he couldn't read the signs properly.**

**"This is getting ridiculous. Damn Dyslexia." he said before he heard a scream come from one of the room to his left.**

**"That sounded like Percy. I recognize that girly scream anywhere!" Naruto said before he began to sprint towards the room where the scream originated from.**

Everyone guffawed at the thought of Percy screaming like a girl. The boy turned pink and sunk into the couch.

**"Percy where are you?" he called out and noticed that no one else was around. That's odd he thought before he ran into the fall where he heard Percy scream.**

**"Naruto? Run!" Percy suddenly said appearing in front of him from around a corner and running towards him.**

**"Percy what the hell are you-"**

**_"_Where is it?" a deep scratchy voice called not sounding very human before a figure appeared behind Percy. Whatever it was had eyes as black as coal with a greyish body with sharp teeth and leathery like wings on its back.**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Naruto thought to himself never seeing anything like it and he had seen a lot of weird things before he noticed it was about to take a swipe at Percy. Pushing chakra to his feet he ran towards the creature and delivered a hard kick to its face knocking it back and hitting the wall behind it.**

"He's really strong." Hestia smiled. She was happy that her grandson could most likely take himself.

**"I won't ask again. Where is the lightning bolt?_"_ The creature asked with Naruto taking a look towards Percy.**

**"What the hell is she talking about?" Naruto asked getting in his fighting stance.**

Artemis rubbed the bridge of her nose in exasperation at her son's profanity. Ares grinned at the thought of a fight.

**"This was a bad day not to bring my weapons pouch."**

**"I don't know. Mrs Dodd's took me away to talk and then she turned into that. Then she started ranting about me stealing a lightning bolt."**

**"Stealing a lightning bolt? But that doesn't make sense. And did you just say that _thing_ is Mrs Dodds?" Naruto asked looking slightly wide eyed getting a nod of confirmation.**

**"Come here honeys!" she yelled as she spread out her wings and began to flap/charge over towards them.**

"When will she quit the honey thing?"

Hades didn't mention that she never will.

**While Percy had a look of fear cross his face, Naruto was keeping it together and trying to think what to do. "I don't have my weapons with me so that's out. I kicked her but yet it doesn't look as if it did all that much. I'm going to have to use a jutsu."**

**"Percy." Naruto called getting his attention. "What I'm about to do I need you to swear that you will keep it a secret and that you will NOT tell anyone about it. Understand?"**

**"Naruto what do you-"**

**"Do you understand?" Naruto repeated with a bit more force. Percy realizing this was not the time to argue just nodded his head.**

**"Right." Naruto said as he looked directly at Mrs Dodds. Take this he said as his hands began to make hand signs.**

**"_Wind Style: Wind Palm!_" he shouted as a blast of wind shot out from his palm and hit Mrs Dodds square in the chest and forced her back and into the wall she hit before which caused a hiss of pain to escape from the Mrs Dodd's lips.**

Athena listened in interest. She mentally stored the knowledge in her head. Zeus looked at her daughter.

"You're not capable of doing something like that are you?" It wasn't a stretch. He did have similar abilities.

"No father. I can't control wind. It's probably something shinobi are able to do." Zeus didn't like the idea of mortals going around using the elements.

**Percy meanwhile was gaping like a fish out of water as he saw what Naruto just did.**

**"H-How?"**

**"Explain later!" Naruto said as he saw Mrs Dodds getting up again.**

**"Man what does it take to keep this old bat down?"**

Everyone snickered at the pun.

**Mrs Dodd's got up again and charged towards both of them again, anger clearly shown on her wrinkled, monstrous face.**

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose.

"Hades! You need to take care of her better!"

"Aphrodite! Alecto is not a pet!"

**"You will pay for that."**

**Percy and now Naruto were a little worried since Naruto's attack didn't seem to be doing much. Naruto was now seriously contemplating on using the Rasengan.**

**However they were both brought out of their thoughts when they heard the screeching of wheels get closer to them and when they both looked over they were surprised to see Mr Brunner there in his wheelchair.**

**"Percy! Naruto! What Ho!" He shouted as he threw an item to both of them. Both boys caught the items. Percy and Naruto looked down to see what they caught and saw that they both now had a pen in their hands.**

**Both boys looked at each other then back towards their items before shouting out, "WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE SUPPOSE TO DO!?"**

"Percy/Naruto! Language!"**  
**

**Percy not knowing what to do with the pen just decided to twist the cap to see if there was some sort of hidden weapon in the pen but immediately retracted his hand when the pen suddenly became a sword the length of his arm.**

Percy put his hand in his pocket and felt Riptide.

**"Woah." both boys thought before Naruto tried to do the same with is but saw it wasn't a twist pen but more of an ink pen. So he yanked the cap off. As soon as he did the cap and the pen both turned into a pairs of long hunting knives.**

**"Well," Naruto said. "Let's see what these bad boys can do!" he said before he charged towards Mrs Dodds with Percy very shakily going with him.**

**"_Die Honeys"_ she said before she met Naruto who used his shinobi speed and flexibility to dodge a swipe from her talons and give her a quick kick to the ribs before with both of his knives stabbed Mrs Dodds in each shoulder earning a big hiss of pain to erupt from her mouth.**

**"Finish her Percy" Naruto shouted as Percy ran towards her and while having one of his eyes closed slashed down at Mrs Dodd's leathery torso before she erupted into nothing but gold dust.**

Poseidon let go of his breath that no one knew he was holding.

**Both boys looked to where Mrs Dodds previously was and didn't understand what just happened. Did they just kill her or did she just disappear?**

**Both boys looked at each other before letting out a loud sigh. They looked over to where Mr Brunner was but saw that he was gone.**

"I hate when he does that."

**They put their weapons back into their pen forms before they left the hall way, not wanting to explain the bit of mess they made in there.**

**When they got back out they were interrupted by Nancy Bobofit.**

**"Where have you idiots been? Mrs Kerr is about to take us back in the museum?" she said sneering.**

"Mrs. Kerr? The mist?" Silena asked as the two nodded their heads.

**"W-Who the hell is Mrs Kerr?" Percy asked but all he got was Nancy rolling her eyes and walking away muttering idiots. Both boys even noticed her previously wet clothes had now somehow dried themselves.**

The girls decided it was useless to make them stop.

**Confused they then walked over to Grover and he gave them the same answer but he was stuttering slightly so they knew he was lying. So instead they turned their attention to Mr Brunner.**

"You definitely need lessons Grover." Grover turned pink as he sighed.

"I know."

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my two pens. Please bring your own writing utensils in the future, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki." he said.**

**"Urrrr okay." Both boys muttered looking at each other before handing them over and Mr Brunner putting them into his front pocket.**

**"Sir," Percy said, "where's Mrs. Dodd's?"**

**He stared at the two boys blankly. "Who?"**

"Now him, he's a good liar." Apollo nodded in agreement.

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodd's the pre-algebra teacher." Naruto said looking Mr Brunner square in the eyes. Naruto saw a tiny show of deception but it quickly went away as if it was never their before. Mr Brunner let a frown appear on his face and sat forward, looking slightly concerned.**

**"Percy, Naruto there is no Mrs. Dodd's on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodd's at Yancy Academy. Are you both feeling all right?"**

**"Say what." both boys said together not quite believing what they just heard.**

"Your other self seems to be a bit more observant seaweed-brain."

Percy huffed.

**"You boys may have just got Mrs. Kerr's name mixed up with someone else, perhaps an old teacher from a previous school. Don't worry about it boys." Mr Brunner said before wheeling off. "Come it's time to get back into the museum."**

**As he wheeled away both Percy and Naruto stood there with dumbstruck looks on their face with only one thing coming to mind with everything that just happened.**

**"What the hell?"**

"That's it." Grover said as he looked up. He handed the book to Percy, who noticed that the book turned into Greek. He took a deep breath and read the title.

**"The Weirdness Just Gets Weirder."**

However, before the boy could continue, the room was filled with a silver light, making everyone turn away.

**Sorry this took a long time. You should probably expect random updates. In the last chapter, I made the book text _italic _so I'm gonna fix that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter to Reading Son of The Huntress: The Lightning Thief.

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Naruto, or the Son Of The Huntress series.  
**

Once the silver light disappeared, the sound of crying filled everyone's ears. Filled with shock and confusion they looked at the empty couch.

There was a bundle with a child inside. They looked inside and saw the small baby.

The baby had a tuft of blonde hair. It must've been a few months old because its eyes were open, showing a watery, sapphire blue color, with small twinkles of silver in them. On its face were three whiskers like birthmarks on each cheek. On the bundle was a note.

_"I thought it'd be best if you had the hero himself with you. I'll decide later if I'll send over another."_

-_Shinigami_

With a shock, they all realized it was Naruto.

*SQUEAL*

Everyone covered their ears as the goddess of love ran over to the baby boy and picked him up, making him laugh. The goddesses cooed while the males recovered. No one noticed that Grover fainted.

After a few moments, Zeus couldn't help but twitch.

"Silence!"

The goddesses went silent, glaring at the King of the Gods.

"Son of Poseidon! Read!" The boy gulped and began reading. No one argued as Aphrodite took the baby in her arms. They also didn't notice Artemis seething.

**"The Weirdness Gets Weirder."**

"How could it possibly get any weirder..." Hades mumbled.

The half-bloods couldn't help but look at each other.

**It was weeks after the big incident with Mrs Dodds turning into some kind of flying monster and still everyone had denied the existence of Mrs Dodds.**

"The mist isn't affecting them. It's to be expected from powerful children." Hera gained a thoughtful look on her face.

_'Maybe they'll help with our problem...'_

**Naruto and Percy spend days after the trip going from student to student trying to see if they knew anything about Mrs Dodds but they would always look at them both as if they had gone insane. All they said was that there had never been a Mrs Dodds at Yancy Academy and that Mrs Kerr has always been the maths teacher ever since winter break ended.**

"Silly mortals." Apollo chuckled.**  
**

**However there was one person who could not completely convince them and let them realize something was up.**

Annabeth groaned while Grover's ears turned pink.

**Grover had always been a bad liar. When he lied he stuttered, his brow began to get a little sweaty and he always tried to avoid people gazes. This is exactly what he did when they asked him about Mrs Dodds. He would say that he did not know what they were talking about and that there was no one by the name of Mrs Dodds at Yancy Academy but they knew he was lying.**

**Although Naruto managed to keep on track in school and keep a somewhat decent grade of a C since he was able to handle pressure better than most and had his clones to help him, Percy was struggling which was clearly evident since his grades went from a D's to F's.**

"Expected that the son of Artemis is smart. The child of barnacle beard wasn't doing good from the beginning." Athena smirked as she noticed the god of the sea frowning.

"At least my children can take care of themselves!" Athena snarled.

"Are you calling my children useless!?"

"Maybe I am you-"

"Be quiet before I spank you both!" Poseidon and Athena looked away while the demigods gaped at the Hestia.

**The next problem Naruto had was explaining to Percy how he made that wind attack. He had tried to think of some sort of excuse but Percy knew he saw it come from his hand and the weird hand signs he did and words he said with it. In the end Naruto sighed to himself and explained.**

**At first of course Percy was skeptical saying it had to be a lie, that there could not be things like ninja's or another world out there. But once Naruto did his shadow clone jutsu and made numerous copies of himself he quickly took it back.**

**It left Percy gobsmacked and from then on he believed him. To say Percy was shocked was an understatement. For days he would just stare at Naruto as if he was superman before Naruto quickly swatted him on the back of the head and told him to stop staring.**

"Aw, do you have a hero prissy?" Percy glared at Clarisse. It was sort of intimidating.

**He did eventually but it still left Percy thinking Naruto may have been a super hero in disguise.**

**Right now the two were in their dorm room trying their best to study for the upcoming Latin exam. Grover had gone for a walk so Naruto was able to use his shadow clones to help study for the upcoming exams. Percy meanwhile was only interested in learning and revising for Latin. He wanted to impress Mr Brunner and didn't want to fail after Mr Brunner had shown great interest in him, pushing him to be the best that he can be.**

"At least you're interesting in learning seaweed brain." Percy huffed.

"I'm smart when I want to!"

"Right..."

**"Uhhh this is impossible." Percy groaned as he threw his Guide to Greek Mythology text book against the wall. "I'm reading and reading but it's just not sticking. It's going in one ear and then out the other."**

**"Keep trying Percy. You'll get it. I mean we have dyslexia, it always going to be harder for us then it would be for others."**

The gods never thought about it from their children's perspective. Why were they hard-wired for ancient Greek anyways.

**"This coming from the guy that can make infinite copies of himself to do his homework for him."**

**Naruto shrugged. "Not my fault I'm too awesome. The laws of school don't apply to me because the awesomeness coming off me."**

"I definitely like my nephew!"

**Percy rolled his eyes before picking up his text book off the ground.**

**"How am I supposed to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon? It's exactly the same."**

Demeter tsked.

"There's a different young demigod. One has an I and the other has an A. Complete difference" Percy sighed.

**"Actually one has an A in it and the other has an I in it. Bit of a difference" Naruto said looking up from his Latin text book.**

The gods snickered at the face the goddess made.

**"You know what I mean." Percy growled out, getting more and more frustrated and he did not want to fail this Latin class.**

**"Why don't you ask Mr Brunner for help? I'm sure he is still in his office and since you are one of his favorite students I'm sure he will give you a few tips."**

**Percy looked up from his book slowly hopeful. "Do you think that would be okay?"**

**"I don't see why not. He is a teacher after all. So if a student need help, it his duty to help right? I'll even go with you. I could use the walk."**

Percy remembered his eavesdropping quite clearly. A ninja of all things would of been helpful.

**"Yeah okay, thanks." Percy said getting up from his desk and exiting the dorm room with Naruto following closely behind, telling his clones to keep up the good work and if they hear someone getting close to their room they must dispel.**

**So there Naruto and Percy was as they climbed the stairs of Yancy Academy as they neared the office to their Latin teacher Mr Brunner.**

**As the two walked along the corridors where all the teachers' offices were located, they saw all of them were dim and dark except for one. When they got closer they saw Mr. Brunner's office still had its light on meaning he was in and the door was left slightly open. Percy was about to walk in when the two over heard two voices.**

"You shouldn't eavesdrop Percy." Grover said scolding him. Percy allowed a smirk to come to his face.**  
**

"You should lie better Grover."

"Touche."

**One was easily recognized as Mr. Brunner's but what surprised the two was that the other voice belonged to Grover.**

**Curiosity got the better of the two before they leaned in slightly so that they could just about make out what they were saying.**

**"... worried about Percy and Naruto, sir." They heard Grover say surprising them both. Usually it was the other way round and they worried about him.**

**"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"**

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing them," Mr. Brunner said. "We need Percy to mature more and Naruto is very mysterious. There is something about him that is different from the rest."**

"Percy and mature in the same sentence? I'm surprised." The demigods chuckled at Annabeth's teasing smile. Artemis looked a bit confused.

_'How would this Mr. Brunner know about Naruto? He needs to be careful.' _She thought as she watched her son play with Aphrodite's hair.

**That made Naruto's eyes widen. "Do they know I'm a shinobi? How the hell could they have figured it out?"**

**"But they may not have time. The summer solstice dead line—"**

Poseidon glared at Zeus, who's face showed no emotion.

**"Will have to be resolved without Percy, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can and we will keep Naruto in the dark along with him."**

"His faith in me is heartbreaking..."

**"Sir, they saw her..."**

**"Their imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them both of that."**

**"Mist?" Naruto thought.**

"He's catching on." Hera mumbled to herself.

**"But they have been asking question. I don't know how much longer I can lie to them."**

**"You have to Grover. I know it's difficult and they have both become your friends during your time here but it will be safer."**

**"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

Annabeth and Grover looked at the ground in sadness at the thought of their old friend. The gods were able to smell a bit of ozone.

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy and Naruto alive until next fall—"**

**_'THUD!'_**

**Mr Brunner stopped talking when Percy accidentally let his text book slip from his hands causing a loud thud to echo through the hallway. He was paying such close attention to the conversation that he did not realized it was beginning to slip from his grasp.**

"Percy, you should be a little bit more stealthy like Naruto." Poseidon told his son. The boy just nodded awkwardly, making him sigh.

**"Damn!" Naruto thought before he grabbed Percy's arms and led him away from the room. They quickly picked up the text book before Naruto and Percy stealthily but quickly ran back to their dorm room.**

**Back in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

**"Don't remind me."**

"No one appreciates their studies." Athena sighed.

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office and the two left but as the two walked a strange clopping sound echoed.**

**Back in the dorm room Grover walked in to see Percy and Naruto reading their text books with Percy sitting at a desk while Naruto was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall.**

**"Hey guys." Grover said walking in and heading over to his bed as he put his crutches down to the floor beside the bed.**

**"Sup Grover."**

**"Hey G-man."**

**"Geez Perce you look awful. Is everything okay?"**

**"I'm fine. I'm just tired and this Latin exams is doing my head in."**

**As Percy and Grover talked Naruto looked up from his book and eyed Grover carefully. He didn't understand why he was talking to Mr Brunner about him and Percy. It was as if the two were in cahoots about something that involved both of them but either Naruto or Percy knew anything about it.**

**Were they in some kind of danger? Is Mr Brunner a threat to him and Percy in some way or is it the opposite. He knew now he might have to keep a watchful eye on the two.**

Artemis smiled. He was aware of possible danger.

**The next afternoon, both Naruto and Percy were leaving the three-hour Latin exam both very mentally exhausted. The test itself had been far more difficult than they thought. The words on the paper just kept swimming around for them both, getting more and more jumbled. Despite all the late night studying they did and with Naruto even using his clones for help it did not help in any way.**

**Though Naruto managed to do slightly better than Percy, it still was not a passing grade.**

"Grades aren't important at the moment Naruto." Katie whispered. She had noticed that the baby had fell asleep a few moments ago.

**Both were slightly worried Mr Brunner may have found out they were there last night listening to the conversation but they both sighed when he just wanted to give them the results of their exams.**

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

**'Percy is not going to take this well.' Naruto thought as saw the down cast look on his friends face.**

"Just a big softie." Clarisse snorted.

**"Okay, sir." Percy mumbled.**

**"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner said wheeling his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

**"Right," he said, trembling.**

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**

**"Thanks," Percy blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me." Percy then picked up his backpack and walked out.**

"He needs to learn how to communicate better."

**"Huh that could have gone better." Naruto said with Mr Brunner looking to where Percy walked out and nodded.**

**"Perhaps I was a little too hard on him," Mr Brunner said aloud.**

**"You just wanted him to be the best. What teacher doesn't want that for his student." Naruto said getting a look of appreciation from Mr Brunner.**

Athena nodded to herself.**  
**

**"Yes well how about you Mr Uzumaki. Will you be joining us again next year?"**

**Naruto thought for a second before shrugging. "I'm not too sure. Since Percy is not coming back maybe I'll go where he goes. Keep him company."**

**Mr Brunner nodded. "You're a good friend Naruto. The world could use more people like you." he said.**

Artemis was glad her son didn't become like any other man.

**"I guess but then again I'm one of a kind so where would the fun be in that." he said as he too began to walk out.**

**"Take care Mr. B." he said as the two gave each other a wave before Mr Brunner returned to grading papers.**

* * *

**Later on that day**

**Naruto sat on the bus with Percy and Grover as it made its way to the bus terminal with many other kids form their school on board.**

**Naruto was going to stay a few days with Percy until he went back to the apartment that he still had curtsey of his mom which he woke up in.**

**Surprisingly Grover was heading towards New York as well and was even on the same bus as them. While Percy thought nothing of it and thought it was nothing more than a coincidence, Naruto was feeling a little cautious around the guy.**

"I'm not surprised." Percy said as he stared at Grover.

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to both Naruto and Percy that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when they left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.**

"Something always happens." The satyr mumbled

**"What's got him so rattled?" Percy asked getting a shrug from Naruto.**

**"Let's find out." he said before he and Naruto leaned over the seat in front of them and looked at Grover.**

**"So," Percy said. "Looking for kindly ones?"**

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat and had a look that made him look like he was having a heart attack. "Wha—what do you mean?"**

**"Urm well we kind of overheard you and Mr Brunner talking the other night. What was that all about?" Percy asked with Naruto giving a cheeky nod.**

"Cheeky? He definitely didn't get that from Artemis." Apollo fell off his throne as a shoe hit his face.

"Continue reading." The goddesses of the hunt said with a twitch.

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

**"Not much. What's the solstice deadline?" Naruto asked like it was no big deal.**

**"It was nothing. I was just telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you two were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodd's, and ..."**

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." Naruto said pointing towards Grover's ears. "Whenever you lie your ears go bright pink, just like they are now."**

"He's right Grover." Silena said with a smile.

**From his shirt pocket, Grover fished out a grubby business card. "Just take these, okay? In case you need me this summer."**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on Naruto and Percy's dyslexic eyes, but they finally made out something like:**

**_Grover Underwood_**

**_Keeper_**

**_Half-Blood Hill_**

**_Long Island, New York_**

**_ (800) 009-0009 _**

"Dionysus, why is the cards in English?" Zeus asked the god. He shrugged and sipped his coke.

"It hurts their eyes." The demigods sighed in frustration.

**"Wow fancy writing. Something the queen of England would have." Naruto comment.**

**"Grover," Percy said, "What exactly are you trying to protect us from?"**

**However before Grover could answer there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke began to pour out from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**

**"Everyone out!" the bus driver called out causing everyone to groan as he pulled over to the side of the road.**

**"Well this is a pain." Naruto said as the trio stepped out on to the road. He looked around to see them on a country road.**

**"Hey what are they staring at" Percy said getting Naruto's attention. Percy pointed over to the side of the road and Naruto saw what looked like an old fruit stand. There were a whole variety of fruits on it and were all very colourful giving it a very tropical look. However next to it were three old ladies sitting on rocking chairs sewing one humongous sock.**

Everyone gasped in shock. Annabeth glared at the son of Poseidon.

"And when were you going to tell me this?" He shrugged.

"No one asked." She resisted the urge to slap him.

"This isn't funny Percy!" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm alive so I'm fine wise-girl. Don't worry about it." She turned red at her nickname. They heard Aphrodite squeal something that sounded like Percabeth.

**All three women looked very ancient in everyone's eyes, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

**However Naruto could swear they were looking right at Percy.**

**"No no no no no." Grover muttered under his breath as a look of terror appeared on his face.**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you Percy. They are, aren't they?"**

**"Yeah. Weird, huh?" Percy said in a disbelieving tone. "You think those socks would fit me?"**

**"I think those socks might be for Big Foot by the looks of it." Naruto commented getting a chuckle from Percy.**

Hermes chuckled also despite the tense atmosphere.**  
**

**"This isn't the time to joke. Come on let's get back on the bus." Grover said grabbing both boys arms.**

**"Hey watch it." they both said before an audible snip could be heard. They looked over to see the yarn that one of the elderly ladies had in her hands was now cut by a giant pair of scissors another was carrying.**

**"No no no." Grover kept muttering before he scuffled to the front of the bus kicked it as hard he could. Surprisingly the bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

"You kicked the bus?" Grover shook his head no.

"It fixed itself when it happened to us."

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board. Good thinking kid." he said giving Grover a pat on the back.**

**"Come on, let's get back on the bus." Grover encourage dragging the two boys with him.**

**When Naruto and Percy look back to where the elderly ladies were sitting they were surprised to see that the three old ladies had completely disappeared leaving no trace that they were even there.**

**"What the hell?" Percy thought in shock. "I saw them there. I know I did."**

Annabeth scowled at the boy's language.

**"Something is not right here. Whoever they were they had Grover freak out big time. By that guess they must be more dangerous then they let on."**

**As everyone got back on the bus and retook their seats Grover was muttering quietly to himself but Naruto and Percy who were sat behind him could hear everything he was saying.**

**"This is not happening. This can't be like last time. I cannot fail this again. I already let Thalia down, I can't let them down too."**

**Percy and Naruto looked at each other. "Let who down? Who is this Thalia girl? You got a girlfriend we don't know about Grover?"**

Annabeth busted out laughing at the prospect of Grover and Thalia. She ignored the strange looks going her way.

**"No no." he said waving his arms in front of him. "It's nothing but Percy, Naruto you guys have to be careful please. I can't protect you when you ask too many questions."**

**They both looked at him like he grew a second head. It was always them that protected him. Not that they didn't think he couldn't protect them but it just seemed very unlikely due to past experiences and Grover crippled legs.**

**"Grover what the hell are you talking about?" Percy asked getting a little scared and frustrated.**

**"What do you mean protect us? Naruto now sad butting in getting frustrated as well with not getting the answer he wanted.**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

"Some promise huh." Percy had the decency to look away sheepishly.

**He looked at the two boys mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers they would like best for their funeral, so they both agreed since they figured if they declined he would just freak out some more and would start to draw attention to them.**

**The rest of the journey back was silent before they finally arrived at the bus terminal.**

**"I'm just going to the bathroom. You guys wait here." Grover said before he hopped off towards the bathroom. Once he was gone Percy gripped Naruto's arm.**

**"We have to go. I have to get home and see my mom and Grover is freaking me out.." Percy said surprising Naruto.**

"I can't blame him. It seems like a scary situation." Katie said as she fiddled with her fingers.

**"We can't do that to Grover. He is seriously worried." Naruto said trying to persuade Percy to reconsider.**

**"Look I know it's not right but I have to see my mom. All this weird stuff that has gone on with Mrs Dodds and then those weird old ladies, I just want to go home."**

**Percy then went to the side of the street walk and waved his arm. As soon as he did a taxi pulled up.**

**"Damn it." Naruto thought. He looked around to see if anyone was looking at them but thankfully most were inside the bus terminal or were leaving so no one was paying any attention to him.**

**"_Shadow Clone Jutsu_" he whispered and a clone quickly poofed into existence next to him. "When Grover comes out, follow him wherever he goes and dispel when you think the time is right."**

**"Got it boss." The clone said giving Naruto a salute before and running off to a hidden location where he could watch Grover from afar without raising suspicion.**

**Naruto then ran over to where Percy was and got in to the taxi. The taxi drove off and headed towards the home of Sally Jackson.**

Percy and Poseidon smiled at the mention of Sally.

* * *

**Jackson Residence**

**Once the taxi drive was over and the two boys feeling slightly bad about leaving Grover behind, Percy especially they arrived at East One-hundred-and-fourth and First. There stood a relatively decent looking apartment complex.**

**Naruto had been here only a few time before, most notably was at Christmas where he spend the Christmas with Percy, Sally and unfortunately Gabe.**

Poseidon frowned at the mention of the man.

**But none-the-less Sally was very welcoming towards Naruto and whenever she wrote to Percy she would ask how Naruto was and if he needed anything. Not only that but when she sent over free samples of candy that she got from her job at the candy store at Grand Central Station.**

The thought of candy made Hermes and Apollo salivate, which in turn made the females disgusted.

**She and Percy had this weird blue food running gig, from what they told him it was mainly just to annoy Gabe. So whenever she send Percy some boxed sample to Yancy Academy, she made sure to involve some bright Orange candy just for Naruto since she knew how much he loved the colour.**

**The duo walked inside the apartment complex and made their way up the stairs lugging their bags behind them. Once they got to their floor they went to the front door and Percy's opened it with his key. They were treated to a pretty stomach churning sight.**

**There was Gabe who looked like he had put on a tonne of weight with his thin receding hair and bulging belly busting out of his greasy, dirty shirt. Naruto whispered to Percy that he looked like a giant tusk less walrus causing Percy to cover his mouth from laughing.**

The divine beings and half-bloods guffawed at the image.

**Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television was blaring with ESPN yet no one was actually watching it since Gabe and his buddies were more focuses with playing their card game. Naruto remembered when Gabe told everyone no one could beat him at poker so Naruto took him on. Naruto went on to win every game and made three hundred bucks. Of course Gabe was livid that he lost to a kid and claimed he must have been cheating in some way but Naruto just told him he was a sore loser. That and Naruto didn't tell him he had enough luck to bankrupt all the casino's in Vegas.**

Artemis silver eyes widened.

"My son is a successful gambler?" She took her son away from Aphrodite, who mumbled something inaudible, and put him in her lap.

"You shouldn't gamble Naruto." She whispered as played with his tuft of blond hair. The warm feeling in her stomach was overwhelming.

**Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet, the place looked like it had not be cleaned it a good while. That was a shame since both new Sally could be a bit of neat freak when she wanted but with Gabe as one of the tenants, the cleanliness would never last.**

The women scrunched their noses.**  
**

**When the two boys entered the living room Gave looked up from the cards in his hands and scowled slightly.**

**"So your back and you brought your punk ass friend with you again."**

**"Always nice to see you too Gabe. Hope me cleaning you out of your money didn't hit you too bad." Naruto said tauntingly with a small smirk on his face.**

**"Shut it you little punk. You got lucky that's all."**

**"Sure and what your wearing doesn't make you look like a walrus."**

"Owned."

**Gabe stood up from his seat. "Why you little-"**

**"Is my mom here" Percy said trying to quickly defuse the situation. He knew Naruto could kick Gabe all the way to San Francisco and back but for now he was trying to avoid a blood bath. Gabe's friends was giving Naruto the evil eye, they obviously did not like him all that much. That and they were hoping he was not going to get involved in their poker game since they did not want to lose their money to a kid.**

**"She still working" Gabe said sitting back down at his seat. "You got any cash"**

**"He just got home and you're asking him for cash."**

**"I wasn't talking to you Blondie. You got any cash?" Gabe said again towards Percy.**

**"No I don't have any." Percy said but Gabe didn't look like he believed him.**

**"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "You probably paid with a twenty. You got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof; he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

**"Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."**

**"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.**

**Naruto growled slightly towards Gabe, looking slightly more animalistic then before, his eye flickered from blue to red. However he knew what was happening and closed his eyes and began to take small deep breaths getting his anger to swell and calmed himself down.**

**"Fine," Percy said. He dug a wad of dollars out of his pocket and threw the money on the table and it fluttered towards Gabe. "I hope you lose."**

"I'll make sure he'll lose something more than that." Poseidon growled out.

**The two boys then turned their backs to the table and headed towards Percy's room.**

**They heard Gabe tell him not to act so snooty and call him brain boy, obviously taking a jab at the two for both being dyslexic and having ADHD. They could also hear Gabe's friends pass wind and small chuckled to be heard. It made both boy want to vomit and Naruto think about how pigs were better mannered then them.**

Aphrodite was feeling a little squeamish.

**When they got to Percy's room it had magazines and stale beer littered around as they put the bags down.**

**"I didn't think it was possible but Gabe has become an even bigger ass then before."**

**"Tell me about it." Percy said sitting at the edge of the bed. "My mom deserves so much better."**

"She does." Everyone thought. Poseidon remembered how Sally refused to live in a palace.

**"She does." Naruto said agreeing with Percy. From the time he spent with Sally he knew she really was one of the nicest people you could ever meet and was slightly envious of Percy that he had such a great mom.**

**It had been over seven months and still his mom had not been in contact with him. It made him think whether what she wrote in the letter was true or not.**

Hestia closed her eyes.

"Don't fret Naruto. Everything will come together eventually."

**'Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing' Naruto thought.**

_'The jerk was just acting nice.'_ Percy thought.**  
**

**"Percy you hear?" Sally Jackson's voice rang out before she appeared in the doorway of the room.**

**"Percy!" she said before he enveloped him in a big hug. "You have grown so much since I last saw you."**

**"And Naruto it's nice to see you again" she said giving the blonde a hug as well which was warmly accepted. "I hope you enjoyed the candy I sent over."**

**"It's nice to see you to Mrs. J and the candy were greatly appreciated."**

**"Well come and sit down and tell me how everything went."**

**So the two did but they purposely left out the Mrs Dodds debacle and the weird old ladies mainly because they doubted she would have believed them. That and they didn't want her to send them to a psyche ward.**

"Even though you'd sound like you did belong there, I don't think she'd send you."

**"Did something scare you?" Sally asked looking at the chocked up Percy. It was then that Naruto realized just how much Percy had missed his mom. It was hard not to.**

Everyone knew that Percy was a mama's boy. Not that they blamed him.

**"No, Mom." Percy said continuing to lie and not wanting to make his mom worried.**

**"Well alright then" she said but Naruto had a feeling the conversation was not quite over yet.**

**"I have a surprise for you," she said looking at Percy. "We're going to the beach."**

**Naruto saw Percy's eyes widen. "Montauk?"**

Poseidon's eyes widened. Memories flooded his mind.

**"Three days, same cabin" she said.**

**"When do we leave?"**

**"Right when I get changed. Naruto will you be joining us?"**

**"Oh urm" Naruto said stammering a little. "Is that okay? I mean wouldn't you rather it just be you and Percy so you can catch up. I don't want to be in the way."**

**"Not at all, you're more than welcome" Sally said giving him a pat on the shoulder and Percy giving Naruto a nod.**

**"Well in that case sure I would love to go but let me pay my own way" Naruto responded feeling happiness wrap him but it was quick to end.**

**"Okay fair enough. Such a gentleman." she said causing Naruto to go slightly red.**

The women cooed, which made some of the gods snicker.

**It was then that Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"  
**

**Naruto and Percy both growled at Gabe but it was Naruto who voiced his opinion. "You have legs don't you. Get it yourself."**

**"Shut it punk. I work too hard and I don't need some stray coming here telling me what to do."**

"If you were doing something, you wouldn't be fat and unattractive." Aphrodite said growling.

"And my child is not a stray!"

**"If you call sitting on your ass all day then yeah what hard work that is."**

**"I was on my way, honey," Sally told Gabe trying to diffuse the situation. "We were just talking about the trip."**

**Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

**"We were but don't worry about your dip. I'll make a seven layer dip just for you. That should last you all the weekend. That way you won't even need me to be here."**

**Gabe's eyes softened slightly but Naruto knew he was not happy about it.**

"The jerk should be happy he is getting anything." Silena said frowning.

**"This better be coming out of your clothes budget."**

Aphrodite bit her shirt to stop herself from screaming in outrage.**  
**

**"It is, don't worry."**

**"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

**"We'll be very careful."**

**"Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."**

**That was the breaking point. Naruto had now pretty much had enough of Gabe's attitude.**

**"Hey Sally why don't you and Percy go get ready. There something I would like to talk to Gabe about in private. It won't take more than a minute."**

"Ass kicking time!"

**Both Jacksons looked hesitant, especially Sally. She knew Gabe would get physical if pushed the wrong way. But Naruto gave them both a look that said he would be fine and Percy knew it to be true.**

**"Come on mom, Naruto will be fine." He said giving her a reassuring smile before the two made their way out of the room.**

**"You got something to say to me punk." Gabe asked walking right up to Naruto.**

**"Yeah this." Naruto said before he punched Gabe right in the stomach causing the man to drop to his knee and hold his stomach in agony while trying to catch his breath.**

"Falcon punched!" Apollo laughed as he gave Hermes a high-five.

**"You little"-**

**"Be quiet." Naruto said in a deadly voice. He grabbed Gabe's arm and put in behind his head causing shoots of pain to run up Gabe's arm.**

**"Listen up and listen well. Sally deserves far better then you by a long shot and I don't like the way you treat her. To be honest it's downright disgusting for any man to treat a woman in such a way. So from now you will start giving her a hell of a lot more respect and you will not insult her or Percy ever again. Clean up this apartment because it's downright disgusting at how you can make her live in such a way. If you don't I promise you there will be hell to pay. If there anything you should know about me it's that I ALWAYS keep my promises."**

Everyone was staring at the book.

The gods bowed their heads solemnly.

The women were happy that man got what he deserved.

The half-bloods couldn't help but smile.

Artemis was also smiling with the biggest smile she had since Orion.

And Naruto? He was still sleeping peacefully.

**Naruto let his arm go and Gabe dropped to the ground in pain. The man didn't say anything but Naruto could clearly see the scared look on his face and how pale he looked.**

**"Don't ever let me catch you treating Sally or any other girl like that again." he said before he exited the room.**

"Like a boss."

**For the next hour Naruto waiting in the living room as Sally got her stuff ready while Percy caught up with his mom in private. Gabe walked back in ten minutes later and was a lot quieter then before. He just sat down at the poker table and got on with the game hardly saying a word and not daring to take a look at Naruto. Gabe's self esteem had obviously taken a blow since he got beat and threatened by a fourteen year old.**

**It was a little while later that Naruto and Percy were loading up the car with Sally getting behind the drivers wheel. Gabe had not bothered to come out and see his car off much to Sally and Percy's surprise.**

**When they looked back at Naruto and saw the grin on his face he just said "We had words."**

"More like an ass-kicking." Ares grinned. He had woken up sometime before the scene and his interest was caught once again.

**Sally was a little worried while Percy now had a shit eating grin on his face and mouthed "thank you" to Naruto.**

**"Any time" he mouthed back before he put his headphones on and began listening to his IPod.**

**The car drove off and now the trio were making their way to Montauk.**

**Alright, it's done. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, just like the first one, but I hope you guys like it.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and favorites! I decided to post this a day before my usual date. Here's the next chapter to Reading Son of The Huntress: The Lightning Thief.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Naruto, or the Son Of The Huntress series.  
**

"Who's going to read next?" Annabeth asked as Percy held the book out in front of him. Silena grabbed the book and brought towards her.

"I am next. **We go Bull Running."**

Percy's eyes darkened at the memory of the minotaur and he unconsciously rubbed his neck. The boy looked next to him when he felt Grover pat his back.

"It's over Percy. She's fine now." The son of Poseidon nodded his head before getting more comfortable.

Silena waited a moment before reading.

**Naruto nodded his head as he listened to his Ipod as he sat comfortably in the back of the Camero while Percy and Sally talked leisurely. He guessed that they wanted to talk more and discuss everything Percy has been doing in the last couple of months. So he figured listening to his IPod was the smart thing to do so that he didn't eavesdrop on their conversation and gave them some privacy.**

"He is like me, isn't he! I bet he's listening to some cool hip-hop." Artemis glanced at her brother.

"He's not like you because you'd just eavesdrop." The little boy in her lap giggled, as if agreeing with her. The god of music pouted.

**Ever since he came to this world Naruto had changed and not just physically. He felt more at peace in this world then he did back in the Elemental Nation, but then again he didn't have people glaring at him left, right and center. Not only had that he learned the value of patience and thinking before speaking and acting.**

**He had matured a great deal and was now so much different to what he use to be. If anyone from the Elemental Nation ever saw him again they would probably ask him what he did with the real Naruto. All he would have to tell them was that he grew up.**

"He's more obvious to the world." Hera said. "He knows he can't run straight into it."

The demigods threw pointed glares at Percy.

**Right now the car was pulling in next to a wooden cabin that was located right on the beach. The cabin looked a little old but seemed to be in decent condition.**

**The beach itself was very beautiful. The white sand and clean blue ocean that sparkled as the sun hit it made Naruto fall in love with the place. He could now understand why Percy and Sally loved the place so much.**

Poseidon and Percy couldn't help but smiled at each other.

**It looked like they would the only ones there since there were no other cars pulled up beside the other cabins. In fact it looked as if the place was rarely used. But the look on Percy and Sally's faces when they saw the place made him realize just how special this place was to them.**

**"Okay boys why don't you unpack the car while I go pay and let the owners know that we have arrived."**

**"Right, then here you go Sally." Naruto said getting a small wad of cash out of his pocket. "I promised I would pay my own way and I intend on doing that." he said placing the money in Sally's hand.**

"He's always generous." Katie said as Silena silently agreed with her.**  
**

**Sally looked at Naruto gratefully before she headed off. The two boys got out the car and began unloading and taking everything into the cabin.**

**When they got in Naruto looked out around the place. It was pretty basic with a couple of cupboards, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a couple of beds. Thankfully there was a bunk bed and a double bed so they would not have to worry about anyone sharing or sleeping on the floor. There were a few cobwebs around but Naruto just figured that was because the place was not used much.**

Annabeth shivered at the prospect of a spider jumping into someone's bed. Athena didn't like the thought of it either.

**"It's not much" Percy setting his bag down and looking around the cabin. "But I have loved coming here ever since I was little."**

**"I can see why. The beach outside and with the ocean. A warm campfire just outside with marshmallows. It sounds pretty perfect if you ask me."**

**It reminded Naruto slightly of nights he would be out of missions with Team 7 and they would camp out in the forests. It always made Naruto feel good and he enjoyed the feel of the wind in his face as the nights cool breeze would hit his face making his whole body tingle.**

"That's the power of nature." Grover stated wistfully. Being a satyr, he enjoyed nature to the fullest.

**"Yeah it is but for my mom there was always another reason" Percy said as he looked out the window and saw his mom walking towards the cabin. "This is where she met my dad." he said getting a look of surprise from Naruto.**

"How you get a caring woman to fall in love with you is beyond me." Poseidon twitched.

"Why you constantly bother me is beyond me." Athena growled before they both paled when Hestia held up a hand, covered in fire. A smile never left her face.

**"I see. You don't talk about him much?"**

**"I never met him. Not that I can remember meeting him anyway. Maybe the barest trace of a smile but that it. From what my mom told me he was a very rich and powerful but he was very sweet. Apparently I have his eyes and his hair. They spent their time here on the beach but when my mom found out she was carrying me he had to leave on business. He went over sea and never came back."**

**"She said he was lost at sea. Not dead. Just lost at sea. She doesn't like to talk about him much. It makes her sad."**

"It's nice to know that Ms. Jackson can lie. Too bad Percy can't." Percy became flustered from Annabeth's teasing, making Aphrodite sigh happily.

Hades looked at them. "Poseidon can't really lie either. That's probably where he got it from." Poseidon sent a look of betrayal at his older brother, who began to whistle lowly.

**Naruto looked at the incoming figure of Sally and couldn't help but feel a little bit of sadness for her. She was a good woman who unfortunately had a lot of bad things happen to her in her life. From what he saw she never got angry and she welcomed Naruto with open arms. Something he would always be grateful for.**

"Good." Artemis said as baby Naruto played with her finger.

**Looking at her now on this beech she looked happy. Like years had been taken of her and made her younger.**

**'I guess places that make you happy just have that effect on you.' Naruto thought before he went to unpack.**

**When Sally got back the trio quickly unpacked and made their way outside so they could enjoy the cool air. Since it was summer the sand was warm when stepped on but the moment they dipped their feet in the water it was as cold as ice.**

"Do you actually feel it as cold?" Hestia asked curiously. Percy nodded his head, trying not to anger another immortal being.

"I can feel it like anyone else, but it doesn't bother me."

**It made Naruto want to run back onto the beach but yet Percy and Sally were both perfectly fine with it. He figured the two were just use to it.**

**After some swimming in the ocean they went back onto the beach and played a little baseball. They took turns at who batted, who pitched and played the field. Naruto easily won that since with his shinobi training and great athleticism it made him a pretty great athlete all around. Even Percy did pretty well too surprising Naruto since Percy never really showed any interest in sport back at Yancy.**

They looked at the boy who shook his head.

"I haven't tried baseball but I'm pretty decent at basketball." Clarisse snorted, making the boy glare.

**After that the day change to night and the moon was high in the sky causing the ocean to glitter and gleam just like it did during the day. But Naruto found it to be more beautiful under the gaze of the moon. He felt energized being under it, like he could go ten rounds Gaara and Shukaku again and come out on top.**

"Who's Gaara and Shukaku?"

The gods looked at the demigods, wondering if they were missing something but they shook their head no. Suddenly, Hermes spoke up.

"There's a picture."

Everyone huddled in a small circle to see a red-haired boy asleep on top of some monster, which looked to be laughing insanely. There was a note on the back.

_Gaara and the demon sealed inside of him and went insane. The only person to defeat him was Naruto Uzumaki._

The less mature people ooh'ed and ah'ed. Hermes pulled out something else out of nowhere. It was a DVD disk with the words Gaara vs. Naruto on it.

"If you guys want, after this book we can see it." Some people cheered as they went back to their seats, eager to finish the chapter. Athena frowned however.

"Hermes, where did you get all that." The messenger god blinked.

"I... I don't know..."

**The trio sat around a cozy campfire as they roasted marshmallows on the end of a stick and made idle chat.**

**"Mom…what was dad like?" Percy asked with some courage. Sally put down her stick with the marshmallow gently on the ground trying to avoid getting sand on the marshmallows. The look on her face told Naruto that Percy must have asked that question a lot. Plus being here where they met just spurred it on.**

**"He was kind, Percy. He was tall, handsome, and powerful. But he was also very gentle, too. You have his eyes and hair."**

Aphrodite stared at the god of the sea and Percy and sighed once again.

_'I should really visit Herycas and Rhodes.'_

**"How old was I?" Percy asked pushing for more answers. "I mean ... when he left?"**

**Sally watched the flames as they flickered around. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. It was right here on this beach where we spent our time together.**

**"But he knew me as a baby right?"**

**"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."**

Poseidon glared at Zeus who did not show any emotion.

**Percy nodded, obviously feeling a little hurt that his father never really met him.**

Percy smiled. While his first meeting with his father wasn't the best, it was nice.**  
**

**"What about you Naruto?" Sally asked catching the blondes attention. "You never talk about your parents. What were they like?" She was curious about the blonde's parentage since he never spoke about them. She knew he was an orphan but that was it. Even Percy didn't fully know the details on Naruto's parentage. It was a touchy subject for the blonde.**

**"I wish I knew. From what I have been told my father died the day I was born. Apparently he did love me and he held me in his arms once but then afterwards he had to leave and he died later that day. I was told my mom died but then from others I was told she abandoned me."**

Artemis stiffened. However, before she could speak, Apollo said something first.

"Artemis may hate boys but she would NEVER abandon a child." Artemis stared at her brother in shock before giving a little sniffled, much to the gods' shock.

"Thanks..." The god of music nodded before asking for the infant. Seeing no problem, she gave Naruto to him.

**"It was never easy not knowing who your parents are. I only discovered who mine were a few months ago." He said surprising the two Jacksons.**

**"You didn't know who your own parents were?" Sally said in slight disbelief. Naruto shook his head.**

**"The people I stayed with thought it was best that I didn't know who they were."**

"Someone didn't want his scent to get stronger yet." Athena concluded. "Since there is no child of Artemis, it couldn't be determine how strong his scent would be."

**"But that completely unfair. Why should you be denied knowing your parents." Percy asked, even he didn't know that. He could not imagine ever not knowing who his mom was.**

**Naruto shrugged. "I never understood why they did it either but there you go. But they are people that I will most likely never see again. They're in the past." He said with Percy nodding understanding why while Sally kept quiet.**

**"Then just before I joined Yancy I got a letter from my mom telling me how sorry she was that she had to leave me and that we would meet one day but I would have to be patient. She said something about her family having rules about not being able to raise their children."**

Now everyone was staring at the king of the gods.

**While Percy thought that was a little odd Sally mind was reeling and just stared at Naruto. "Is it possible Naruto is like Percy?" She thought.**

"She sure caught on fast."**  
**

**The conversation went quiet for a bit before things picked up. Percy asked Sally what they were going to since Percy would need to find a new school. Sally told them they would have to find something for him. While Percy was beginning to wonder whether Sally actually wanted him around which caused Sally to get a little teary eyed and hug her son close Naruto just sat and ate his marshmallow. What he wouldn't give just to be able to spend a little bit of time with his mom just like Percy and Sally.**

Unknown to the boy, he just did.

**"Naruto." Sally said getting the blondes attention. He saw Sally standing in front of him and Percy getting up. "We're going to head in now. Don't be too late." she said giving him a quick peck to the forehead.**

**"Sure" He said blushing a little. "I'll be in a little while. I just want to enjoy the night for a little while longer."**

"Look at that, he's embarrassed. So adorable..." Mr. D said sarcastically.

**The two nodded before they walked inside the cabin and gently shut the door. Naruto took a breath before he got off the log he was sitting on and laid down on the sand and looked up at the stars in the sky. It had felt like forever since he just looked up at the stars but with training, studying and school it took up most of his time.**

**The stars in the sky was slightly different to the ones back in the Elemental Nations and he took an interest in learning the different constellations.**

**The stars all twinkled brightly as he stared up at them from his spot. He saw the Andromeda, Orion, Virgo, Ursa Major, Hercules, Scorpius constellations and smiled.**

Artemis smiled as well, even though she didn't enjoy one.

**He wondered if his mom enjoyed looking at the stars just like he did and thought if they ever met which he was hoping they would someday, she would stargaze with him. All parents had a something that they and their children did and shared together. Perhaps looking up at the night sky and watching the stars could be theirs.**

**After what felt like forever Naruto got up a stretched before taking one last look at the moon high in the sky.**

**"I hope we meet soon." Naruto said quietly before he trudged along the sand and went inside the cabin.**

_'We will somehow. Even though I'm basically not your mother.'_**  
**

**He got some pajamas from one of the draws and quietly went to the bathroom and got changed. Afterwards he went to the free bottom bunk of the bunk bed since Percy had the top and Sally was on the small double bed.**

**He closed his eyes and let sleep take over.**

**However little did he know that as he walked away from the fire and entered the cabin, a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes formed in the fire and watched him go with care evident in her eyes.**

"Hestia?" Everyone cried out, making her smile.

"He isn't my child so it's not forbidden, nor is he on a quest." Zeus sighed at the evident loophole.

**"You will see her soon my dear Naruto. You just need to wait a little longer." A quiet feminine voice said before disappearing completely and left only a small fire left burning.**

* * *

**Later on that night**

**Naruto's eyes shot open and he pushed himself up from the bed and threw the covers of his body.**

**His eyes widened when a lot of information began pouring into his head for a few seconds before it eventually stopped.**

**The clone that he had sent to follow and keep track of Grover had finally dispelled and it made his eyes widen.**

**He shot of off the bed making a thud that woke Sally along with Percy. However, Percy had a slightly freaked out expression on his face making Naruto think he just had some kind of nightmare.**

"You have a lot of nightmares seaweed brain." The boy just sighed. He didn't want to mention the animals wanting to eat him one.

**"Naruto is everything okay?" Sally asked before Naruto shot towards the door. Naruto swung the door wide open only to reveal a huffing Grover that had his arm ready to knock on the cabin door. He looked at Naruto a little surprised.**

**"I have been searching all night," he gasped. "What were you both thinking?"**

**"He made me." Naruto said pointing towards Percy who looked like he was still waking up. However when Naruto stepped back and took a proper look at Grover his eyes widened lightly. He got the memories of the clone but couldn't quite believe it. Yet here Grover was with the bottom of a goat for legs.**

"That WAS pretty scary Grover. You can't spring that up on another boy so fast." Grover had the decency to look sheepish while the other demigods laughed.

**"You want to explain this?" Naruto said pointing down at Grover's furry legs and towards the hoofs where his feet should be.**

**"Later, right now we have to get you and Percy out of here."**

**Just then a thunderstorm sounded out through the area and the winds began picking up. Sally was out of bed with a long blue robe covering her pajamas. She took one look at Grover before a face of terror made its way to her. She quickly turned around and looked straight at Percy.**

**"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

"Everything apparently." Hades said. He was a little down that his fury failed, even in another universe.

**"We don't have time to talk. It's right behind me. We have to go now."**

**Sally continued to look straight at Percy and then glanced over towards Naruto. "What did you boys not tell me?"**

**Percy was still to shocked to speak so Naruto began to tell her about the incident with Mrs. Dodds, overhearing Grover and Mr Brunner talk about them in Mr. Brunner's office and then the weird old ladies that they saw when the bus broke down.**

**If possible Sally went even paler before she ran over and grabbed her purse. "Boys go and get in the car now."**

"Ms. Jackson is so smart. You should learn a little from her son of Poseidon." Athena said. The boy just nodded awkwardly.

**Grover ran over towards the car, though it was more like he was trotting over. He quickly opened all the doors to let people in as Sally, Percy and Naruto came running out of the cabin, all still wearing their pajamas. They hopped into the car and once Sally got behind the wheel, she floored it leaving a small trail of dust in her wake.**

_'Mom did drive fast. Strange she didn't crash of swerve.'  
_

**Naruto was sitting in the front seat beside her while Grover and Percy sat in the back.**

**They tore through the night as they made their way along the dark country roads. Wind was slamming against the Camaro. Rain lashed the wind shield. No one was sure how Sally could see where she was going but she continued to drive like she was on autopilot.**

**"So urm Grover you and my mom know each other?" Percy asked finally finding his voice.**

"That was a pretty awkward question." Percy gave him a stare.

"What was awkward was your bottom half."

**"Sort off. She doesn't exactly know me but she knew I was watching over you. Both of you." he said looking at Naruto and the blonde nodding back.**

**"Little creepy but sure." Naruto said getting a mild glare from Grover.**

**"I was keeping tabs on you both. Making sure you were both okay. But I was not faking being your friend. I am your friend." Grover answered to the two boys.**

**"So Grover what exactly are you?" Naruto asked looking down at Grover's furry legs. "I mean when my clone dispelled I was a little shocked."**

**"It doesn't- Wait clone?" He asked slightly confused. Sally did the same but Naruto waved it off.**

**"I'll explain later."**

**"Fine but to answer your question, well I'm a goat waist down." he said getting odd looked from Percy and Naruto before Naruto shrugged it off.**

Dionysus yawned.**  
**

"What do kids say these days Peter Johnson? Well duh." The boy looked a bit ticked that the god messed up his name again.

**"I have seen weirder. If you're a goat waist down then you must be a...Satyr right?"**

**Now Grover looked a little surprised. "Yeah, how did you know?"**

**"In the letter I got form my mom she told me to brush up on Greek mythology. Well that and before my clone dispelled it heard you mumbling about Satyrs so I kind of put two and two together."**

"Smart kid. He get's that from-" Apollo started only to be interrupted.

"Artemis." The god pouted as the baby chewed on his clothes.

**"Wait wait wait." Percy said shaking his head. "What is going on? I don't understand what is happening."**

"As usually." Clarisse snorted. Percy huffed.

"At least I can kick your-"

"Children!"

**"Percy," Sally said, "There's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you and Naruto to safety."**

**"Safety from what?**

**"Oh, nobody much," Grover said while looking out the back window checking if anything was following them. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."**

"Grover!" The satyr bleated.

"I was nervous and scared okay!"

**"Come again?" Naruto asked not quite believing what he heard.**

**"Well mainly Percy since he is in the most danger but we need to get you away as well" he said before Grover realized what he said.**

"Thanks for the confidence." Percy mumbled.

**Percy and Naruto tried to wrap their mind around what was happening, but Percy couldn't do it. He was trying to convince himself that it was just a dream. But knew this wasn't a dream. He had no imagination. He knew he could never dream up something that was this weird.**

"You'd be surprised seaweed brain. You come up with the strangest things and ideas."**  
**

**It was then that Sally made a hard left along the road before the group found themselves driving past a large strawberry farm that had large wooden houses that looked darkened. There was also a large picket sign that said _PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES._**

**"Were are nearly there" Naruto and Percy heard Grover and Sally mutter to themselves**

**"Where are we going?" Percy asked getting everyone's attention.**

**"The summer camp I told you about." Sally's voice was tight. Naruto looked at her face and could see her eyes beginning to get a little wet. He could tell she was struggling not to cry, not that he couldn't blame her.**

Hestia smiled sadly.

"To part with the ones they love is the hardest." Aphrodite sniffed and nodded.

"Yes. It's the biggest tragedy one can face."

**"The place you said you didn't want me to go." Percy said causing Naruto to face palm. That was just going to make Sally feel bad.**

"You're really oblivious Percy." Silena told him. The son of Poseidon rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm only twelve you know."

**"Please, dear," Sally begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."**

**"Because some old ladies cut some yarn."**

**"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."**

**"Well that's just peachy." Naruto said rubbing his eyes while Percy and Grover began going over what Grover meant by him dying. Sally looked over at Naruto.**

**"Are you okay Naruto?" She asked in a worried tone.**

**"Huh oh yeah I'm okay. Just when I went to sleep a few hours ago the last thing I was expecting was to be driving down a road full throttle with my friend who turns out is Satyr that was supposed to be a Greek myth. Though with my luck, I'm not completely surprised. Weird things seem to follow me around."**

"We been through some weird things, haven't we?" Katie said with nostalgia. Annabeth giggled, not noting a certain boy turn red.

"I blame Chiron." Everyone laughed, knowing how fun/funny the centaur could be. Well, except for the usual clueless person.

**"I know this is"- Sally cut got cut off when she made a sharp turn when a large figure suddenly appeared beside the car. She narrowly missed it.**

**"What was that?" Percy asked but no one answered him.**

**It was all silent until a blinding flash lit up the area before the car suddenly went boom and caused the car to flip over and land on the ground upside down.**

"Fight?!"

"Shut up Ares!" Artemis and Poseidon snapped at him. Naruto seemed to enjoy Ares being scolded as he giggled once again.

**"Ow." Naruto said as he rubbed his head. He had hit the top of the car pretty hard and was sure that he was going to find a nice bump there later.**

**"Oh that can't be good." he muttered while he heard Sally ask if everyone was okay. Naruto looked down at the roof and now saw a large smouldering hole on the roof that had blackened edges around it and was still giving off small traces of smoke.**

Hera looked at Zeus from the corner of her eye.

**"Did we just get hit by lightning?" he thought to himself and saw everyone else thinking the same thing except for Grover who looked like he was knocked out from the hit. He had small drips of blood making its way out of his mouth. Naruto checked his pulse and sighed happily that his friend was still breathing and his pulse was still beating.**

"Zeus! Did you strike them!" The King of the Gods growled at Poseidon

"Of course I would! How would you feel if someone stole your symbol of power!"

"I'd find out the truth father!" Artemis was beginning to think she should castrate her father. Or better yet, somehow turn him into a jackalope.

Zeus shivered for some reason.

**"Boys we have to get out of here." Sally said before the sound of loud stomping could be heard coming down the road. The group looked down the road to see a very large figure lumbering towards them. It looked as if something was covering his head and had their arms up high in the air like sharp points.**

Athena eyes widened.

_'Hades sent HIM after a twelve year old..?'_

**"Everyone out of the car now!" Sally yelled as she and Naruto kicked their doors open and scrambled outside. Sally went round to help Percy out while Naruto got Grover out and fireman carried him.**

**"Boys do you see that giant Tree on top of the hill." She said as she pointed over to a large pine tree that towered over all the other tree's. "Head straight for it and don't stop. Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."**

**"Mom you're coming too." Percy said as he grabbed his moms arm. Sally looked at him sadly.**

**"Mrs. J, we are not leaving you behind so don't even think about doing something stupid." Naruto said as he began to make his way towards the hill with Grover still on his back.**

"Its nice that they are so loyal. That might be their flaw." Hestia commented, having Hera and Athena agree.

**"Come on" Percy said as his hand grasped his moms and they began to follow after Naruto and Grover.**

**"Food!" Grover groaned causing Naruto to chuckle.**

**"It's nice to know your having a good dream buddy. But you seriously need to cut down on the enchiladas."**

The demigods laughed at their satyr friend, making his ears turn pink. The gods couldn't help but chuckle as well.

**ROOOOAAAARRRR**

**The running group slowed slightly when they heard the giant roar and when they turned their heads around to see what was happening they saw Gabe's car getting thrown out of the way like a rag doll.**

**The large man kept running towards them causing small shock waves through the earth and was making loud grunting and snorting noises. As he got closer Naruto and Percy saw that the man was easily over seven foot and had large meaty hands swaying from his side. His upper half was all furry and fuzzy. Is head was very large and bulky and was also covered in fur and fuzz. There was a shining ring going through its nose and on its head were two very large horns with very sharp points on the ends.**

"You sent the MINOTAUR!" Poseidon stood with his trident humming furiously in blue energy. Zeus had to hold his brother back as Hades backed up a little.

"I thought he was asking for it." Poseidon growled before taking a deep breath.

"If my son dies because of you... no matter when... THERE WILL BE WAR!" Hades gaze did not falter as his younger brothers sat back down.

**"Oh no." Sally said before she began to pick up the pace. "We have to go. It's after Percy but there is a chance it could be after you too Naruto. We have to be quick."**

Artemis' silver eyes grew cold.**  
**

**"Mom that thing. That looks like"-**

**"Don't say its name Percy. Names have power."**

**"Pasiphae's son," Naruto said. "Just like in the story of Theseus and the well bull man he said since names apparently had power.**

**"B-But how can it be real? Those were just myths" Percy said as he ran alongside Naruto his hand still grasping Sally's.**

**"Percy have you noticed yet that I'm currently carrying a Satyr on my back whose bottom half is that of a goat? Plus you know all about me being a shinobi. If they are real and Im real then all the rest must be. I think I'm beginning to see why my mom had me brush up on Greek mythology."**

"Just for an occasion like this apparently. Can't trust this madman!" Demeter said with a huff. Hades twitched as he looked at the goddesses.

**The group looked ahead and saw the pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least. Naruto was doing fine due to his shinobi training but Percy and Sally were beginning to struggle meanwhile the Minotaur was now beginning to catch up to the group as it was sniffing the air tracing after their scents.**

**"His sight and hearing are terrible," Sally said. "He is going by smell. But soon he'll figure out where we are soon enough."**

_'Shame a maiden like this got away. Uncle Poseidon is okay though.'_

**On cue the bull man roared out in rage.**

**"Yeah. like now." Naruto said as he got closer to the tree line.**

**"Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging." Both boys nodded though Percy nodded a little hesitantly.**

"Don't be a wimp prissy." Percy looked a bit furious.

"I'd like you to fight the Minotaur yourself!" The daughter of Ares looked a bit startled at the thought. "I thought so."

**Looking behind them they saw the bull man was picking up pace and getting closer and closer to them. The tree was still a little ways off but Naruto was almost there.**

**Naruto turned his head and his eyes widened when the Minotaur suddenly appeared behind Percy.**

**"PERCY JUMP OUT THE WAY NOW!" Naruto shouted.**

**Not needing to be told twice Percy did just like instructed and duck and rolled to the right. The Minotaur went straight past him and ended up slamming into a tree.**

**Still running Naruto finally made it to the tree and placed Grover at the bottom of it before he turned around and began to make his way back down the hill to help Percy and Sally.**

**He saw Percy making his way up but looked in horror when he saw Sally running in the opposite direction and back towards the road.**

Percy gripped his pants as he remembered that night.

**"Go!" Sally shouted. "I can't go with you. I will keep it distracted."**

**"Mom, please don't!" Percy shouted when he saw what his mom was trying to do.**

**However the Minotaur also saw what she was doing and charged right for her. As it got closer Sally tried to duck out of the way but the Minotaur had learned its lesson and caught her in its giant hands.**

**"NO MOM/MRS. J!" the boys called out but it was already too late.**

**Sally looked at the boys one last time before the Minotaur squeezed and Sally disappeared in a golden light.**

Silence as the gods looked at the god of the sea, who was silently staring at the floor. The demigods were comforting Percy as best as they could.

Naruto was crying from the tension, which was very heavy. Apollo tried his best to calm the baby with a lullaby.

"We're talking after this Hades. Read daughter of Aphrodite." The small voice left no room for argument. Silena attempted to read over the crying.

**Percy looked in horror as he saw his mom disappeared in front of him and dropped to his knees while Naruto looked on in anger.**

**"I could have saved her if I had just been a bit quicker." He thought before he quickly snapped himself out of those thoughts.**

**"Come on we have to go. We can't let her sacrifice be in vain." Naruto said as he grabbed Percy by the arm and began to rush him over towards the tree where Grover was still currently lying.**

**However the Minotaur had turned its attention back to them and began to charge once again towards them.**

**"This thing does not give up." Naruto thought before he did a series of hand signs.**

"Those hand seals again? What are they exactly?" Hephaestus asked. They all looked at him, forgetting he was even there.

"What? Is my beard on fire again?"

**"_Wind Style Great Breakthrough!_" He shouted as he created a powerful force of wind to blow out of his mouth and slam into the Minotaur, causing it's to fall onto its back and hit into a tree.**

**However the bull man didn't stay down for before it got back on its legs and charged.**

**As it got closer Naruto jumped out of the way but Percy was frozen solid with fear.**

**"PERCY GET OUT THE WAY!" Naruto shouted. However just as the Minotaur got close Percy did something incredible. He tensed his legs and jumped into the air and used its head as a springboard and then wrapped his legs around its neck.**

"You're drawing strength from the rain right?" Annabeth questioned. The son of Poseidon nodded.**  
**

"I didn't really think about it, but I should."

**Naruto who saw the whole thing looked at Percy quite impressed while Percy began tugging on the Minotaur's right horn. It looked like a bit of tug of war was going on until an audible snap was heard and Percy found himself on the ground with a Minotaur horn in his hands.**

**"Damn Percy." Naruto said before he saw the Minotaur look at Percy in rage. He was about to attack Percy while he was down but Naruto suddenly appeared above the Minotaur and delivered a deadly kick to the other Minotaur's horn snapping the left one off now as well.**

"What is it? Take the Minotaur's horn day?" Clarisse grumbled. It would probably please her dad if she got something like that.

**However it began swinging its arms around in a mad frenzy and its hand smacked into Naruto's chest and Naruto defiantly heard a cracking sound.**

**"There goes a rib." He thought.**

_'Be careful Naruto.' _Artemis prayed to whoever was out there, higher than her.

**Naruto thankfully managed to land safely on the ground despite his chest hurting and he shot his right hand out and a blue spiral ball began to form. Once it got to the size of a basketball Naruto shot forward and delivered it to the creature abdomen.**

**_"RASENGAN!"_ He shouted as it impacted and blasted the creature right of the ground and sprawling on the ground smashing through multiple trees before it finally stopped skidding along the ground.**

**Right where its abdomen was there was now a giant hole the size of a basketball.**

"Amazing! I wish I knew what this _rasengan _does!" Annabeth wondered in amazement. For such devastating attacks to exist, it was mind blowing!

Clarisse couldn't agree more.

**However despite the wound the bull man was beginning to get back up. Naruto saw Percy was close to where it landed and shouted "PERCY FINISH IT!" He then made a stabbing reference and pointed to Percy hand.**

**Percy looked at Naruto and then the horn in his hands before he put two and two together. He ran and appeared in front of the Minotaur which was still in the process of getting up before he swung the horn right into the Minotaur's chest.**

**The giant bull man roared out in pain before it slumped to the ground and disappeared and turned into golden dust.**

**"That was close." Percy thought but ran over to Naruto when he saw Naruto clutching his chest.**

**"Naruto are you okay?" he said before he suddenly found himself becoming very drowsy and was struggling to keep his eyes open. Just as he got to Naruto he slumped down to the ground blacked out.**

**Naruto was no better with the pain in his chest before he too fell to the ground and found himself looking up at the night sky.**

**It was only minutes later when he heard footsteps and a clopping sound coming from behind him.**

**He could just about make out two figures with slender bodies. He figured they must have been two girls with a much larger figure behind them but he couldn't quite make it out. One girl with blonde hair walked over to Percy and started muttering words he couldn't make out while the other girl walked towards him.**

"Enter Annabeth Chase." Grover said dramatically. The girl rolled her eyes as Percy and Katie laughed. Silena couldn't help but giggle.

"Wait, but who's the other girl." Silena couldn't help but blush as she read ahead.

**She knelt down and Naruto could see that she had raven black hair and had blue eyes. All Naruto could think about was how pretty she was.**

Aphrodite squealed as she stood up and hugged her daughter.

"I'm playing match maker with my daughter and Artemis'!" The goddess of the hunt groaned as she too was sucked in the hug. Katie silently picked up the book.

**"Chiron this one's hurt!" He heard her say and heard clopping coming towards him.**

"Of course that old goat knows something" Dionysus said with a sigh.

**She was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.**

"That's i-" The girl stopped herself as the Big Three disappeared in golden flashes, after they looked away of course.

"Should we wait for them?" Hera shook her head.

"They can rant for days and not even notice. Just read daughter of Demeter." The girl wiggled in her spot and turned the page.

"The Camp For Half bloods."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and favorites! Here's the next chapter to Reading Son of The Huntress: The Lightning Thief.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Naruto, or the Son Of The Huntress series.  
**

Katie took a deep breath. "**The Camp For Half bloods**."

The other demigods couldn't help but feel a little homesick at the mention of Camp Half-blood.

**The light from an open window shone brightly on Naruto face causing his eyes to flicker before they groggily and slowly opened. Just like seven months ago he found himself staring up at a ceiling he did not recognize.**

**The events of the previous night began to make its way back to his memory. Grover being a Satyr from the old Greek times, being attacked by the Minotaur before he and Percy managed to kill it, Sally gone and being found by that raven haired girl.**

**He blushed slightly at the memory of the girl before he heard a voice coming from next to him. He looked over to see Percy lying on a bed similar to him with a blonde haired girl feeding him some weird liquid looking substance.**

Aphrodite sighed happily. She couldn't wait for her daughter to break someone's heart.

**"Damn it, what was stolen?" he heard her mutter as she put the spoon into Percy's mouth.**

Percy let a smirk come to his face.

"You're language is probably going to be bad as mines." Annabeth seemed to ignore the boy, but her face turned red.

**"Your guess is as good as mine." he said catching the girl a off guard and making her turn around to face him with a startled look on her face.**

**The girl looked about the same age as Percy and was very pretty. She had tanned skin with long blonde hair that curled at the back. She had grey eyes and wore an orange shirt that said Camp Half Blood on it along with a blue skirt that stopped just above her knees and blue sneakers.**

Aphrodite's eyes widened.

_'A love square! I definitely need to do this!' _

Athena couldn't help but feel unease at the face the goddess of love was making.

**"Whoa, don't scare me like that." she said slightly startled at hearing Naruto's voice and watched him as he began to sit up.**

**Naruto felt a little stiff as he sat up, but his ribs didn't hurt anymore so he could only presume the fox had healed him by now. He began to stretch a little getting the knots out of his joints.**

**"How are you up? You shouldn't be awake for another day at least, let alone fully healed." she said in surprise.**

"So he gets accelerated healing? That's awesome." Percy wished he had quick healing. It would of saved him some trouble.

**"I have always been a fast healer." he said looking at the girl.**

**"Is he going to be okay?" he asked nodding over to Percy.**

**"Oh urm yeah he will be fine. He just needs to rest. He should be up by tomorrow."**

**"That's good." he said as he rubbed his eyes before he extended his hand out to the girl. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you."**

**The girl looked at him slightly as if she was studying him before a smile made its way to her face and shook his hand. "I'm Annabeth Chase. It's nice to meet you too."**

**"So urm can you tell me where I am?" He asked looking around.**

**"You're at Camp Half Blood. Come on I'll take you to Chiron and Mr D. They will be better at explaining everything to you." She said before leading Naruto out the room.**

**"You're in the medic wing at the moment. You and your friend were brought in late last night. Caused a bit of a ruckus." she said as Naruto looked all around as he saw Greek lettering all above the wall and on the door. Yet somehow she he found he could read it pretty perfectly.**

_'Still don't know why they are hard-wired for ancient Greek.'_

**"Yeah, sorry about that. We would have been quieter if Pasiphae's son didn't try to turn us into a shish kabob."**

**"You know your Greek history?" she said looking slightly impressed.**

"If only Percy was that smart when he came." Said person rolled his eyes.

"I didn't expect to need any of it and I didn't have a warning."

**"I was told to brush up on my Greek history over the past months. My mom wanted me to learn it when I arrived in New York."**

**"She sound smart." Annabeth said. "What's she like?"**

Artemis smiled at Annabeth, who smiled back.

**Naruto shrugged. "No idea. I have never met her. She has seen me but I haven't seen her."**

**"Oh what about your dad?" She asked pushing for more question. He felt as if she was interrogating him but he felt comfortable around her so he didn't really mind answering.**

"Why do you do that anyway?" Grover asked Annabeth. She only huffed.

"I was curious."

**"He died the day I was born. I never met him either."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."**

**"Don't worry about it. I'm use to it." He said getting a nod from the girl. Annabeth meanwhile was taking glances back at Naruto and was studying his features.**

**"He has the blonde hair and the tanned skin and he said he never met his mom. But the eyes are all wrong. I wonder whose he is?" she thought. "Plus are those whisker marks on his cheeks?"**

"She thinks he's a son of Athena?" Hermes asked. The girl nodded.

"It would seem the most likely. Not many half-bloods have blond hair."

**When the two made it outside, Naruto looked around and felt slightly stumped and let his mouth open slightly as he scanned the place.**

**From what he saw the landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture. There was an open-air pavilion, a large amphitheater, a circular arena that had a lot of training dummies scattered over it with a few kids hacking away at them with swords. There were white marble columns sparkling in the sun.**

**In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail while some flew on horses with wings.**

**"This place is incredible. It even more amazing then the leaf village." He said getting a curious look form Annabeth. "I'll explain later."**

**She nodded and accepted the answer for now before they headed over to a large building bigger than the rest that had an open porch on it and there were two people sitting at a small table playing some kind of game.**

**When he neared he saw the first guy was in a wheel chair and immediately recognized.**

**"Mr. Brunner?" Naruto said surprised causing the man head to look over to him before he smiled.**

**"Naruto, my boy, it's good to see you're up." He said wheeling over towards them. "I was not expecting you to be up until tomorrow. You heal quickly."**

**"Yeah I get that a lot." He said shaking Mr Brunner hands.**

**"You must have questions. Come take a seat." He said pointing to a chair next to him. "Plus here I am known as Chiron. Mr Brunner was just an alias."**

Apollo suddenly stood up.

"It was Chiron the whole time!" Everyone just looked at him weirdly.

"You didn't know? It was really obvious." The god of music slumped back into his throne.

**Naruto nodded before the now named Chiron looked over to his right and shouted, "Grover come here please."**

**Naruto looked over and saw Grover sprinting towards him and had a shoe box in his hand. His running with his goat legs made him as fast as a track star since he left a small trail of dust behind him.**

"I'm not the fast am I?"

"Only on enchilada day buddy."

**"Naruto!" he said putting the box down before giving the blonde a hug. "It good to see you up and about."**

**"Thanks Grover. Good to see your okay. You gave us quite a scare when the car went over."**

**"Naruto." Chiron said as Naruto took a seat around the table. "I would like to introduce you to the camp director, Mr. D."**

Many of the gods groaned as Dionysus glared at them.

**Naruto looked over and looked at the other man who was sat around the table with a coke can in his hand. He wore a leopard print shirt and had messy black hair and was a little on the chubby side and as rocking the bearded look. He looked like someone who coached a pee wee soccer team.**

The demigods snickered.

**"Right right, well welcome to camp I guess." Mr. D said with very little care in his voice.**

**"Thank you for bringing him over Annabeth." Chiron said before Annabeth gave a nod and jumped off the porch and ran off.**

**Naruto watched her go before he turned his head around towards Chiron and Mr. D. "So far I'm at a camp that is god knows where, last night I found out my friend was a satyr and we were attacked Mr .half man half bull right?" He said getting a nod from Chiron and Grover and a burp from Mr. D.**

Artemis and Aphrodite stared at the god in disgust.

Mr. D burped again.

**"Okay, just give it to me straight. Don't give me any watered down version. Just tell me what I need to know. I can take it." He said getting another nod from Chiron.**

"Straight to the point like Artemis." Hermes said. The goddesses simply ignored him though.

**"Very well. To start off Naruto you are not an ordinary person. You have come to believe that you are a mortal. Just a regular person just like everyone else however that is untrue and far from the truth. You are what is known as a half-blood or as you may now it from Latin Class as a demigod. "**

**"The Greek gods from the old stories and from what are believed to be myths are very real and still exist to this very day. Over the years they moved from country to country, continent to continent until they eventually wound up in America. From time to time they come down to earth and as you so delicately put it on the trip to the museum, they hook up with mortals." Chiron said getting a chuckle all round, even from Mr. D.**

"Maybe if they kept their pants up, we wouldn't have so many problems." Hera grumbled. The demigods looked offended that the thought.

**"This camp is a place where many demigods just like yourself come to train, meet other demigods and form close friendships. From time to time even a quest is issued, though one has not been issued for some time. For many Camp Half Blood is a place that many have come to call their home due not being able to live in the mortal worlds because of their scent which attract monsters, just like the one you encountered last night or they simply don't have anyone to go back to."**

**Naruto sat their taking it all in. If he had been told this about a year ago, he would probably be jumping of the walls rubbing it in people faces and saying how awesome he was. Thankfully now that he had matured he simply nodded his head and kept his surprise and shock in side.**

Apollo was about to speak up, but a hand was put in his face.

"Not from me."

**"Whoa." Naruto said leaning back on his chair putting his hand through his hair. "That's a lot to take in."**

**"I know this is a big change and it will be a little strange at first but you will get use to it and you will adjust. Many here were just like you and given time they settled in and got use to it. I'm sure you shall too."**

**"So your basically saying the old Greek gods of old really do exist and live here in America and in the son of one of them?"**

**"Pretty much." Grover answered.**

"I forgot he was even there." Katie whispered to Silena. The daughter of Aphrodite giggled.

**"Right. In that case since one of my parents is a god or goddess do you know which one?" he asked.**

**"I'm afraid not. We won't know until your Olympian parent claims you. Which could honestly be at any given time. However, I have to admit you are taking this rather well."**

**"I'm use to weird stuff. It just seems to follow me. And about my godly parent, I think it's my mom." He said getting looks from everyone else.**

**"Why do you think that?" Grover asked leaning in.**

**"Well since you were honest with me and told me all of this, I should be honest with you and tell you things about me neither of you know." He said towards Chiron and Grover and getting odd looks from all three men.**

**"Have you ever heard of a place called the Elemental Nation?" He asked getting surprised looks from Chiron and Mr D while Grover just looked plain confused.**

**"We are aware of the other world. From time to time we gods visit that world but its awful rare. How do you know of it?" Mr D asked suspiciously.**

The gods pondered on this. Zeus looked at his daughter, Athena.

"Athena, is that possible." The goddess of wisdom did something they never thought was possible.

She shrugged.

"It may be possible, but we have never heard of something like this." Hades turned his head.

"There may be an entrance in the Underworld. I'll be sure to inspect it."

**"Well you see- wait us gods? Are you telling me your a god?" Naruto asked eying Mr D.**

**"Is it that surprising? This is just the look I am going for while I'm here." he said before he summoned a glass of wine on the table and was about to drink it before Chiron spoke up.**

"Dionysus!" Mr. D just cleaned out his ear.

"I'm sure that old centaur will say something."

**"Mr. D, your restrictions." Chiron said getting rolled eyes from Mr. D.**

"See."

**"Right right, forgot. Father really enjoys punishing me." he said before it disappeared. Naruto saw the wine and the father comment. It clicked in his head and who this guy was.**

**"You're the wine god aren't you? You're Dionysus." he said getting a nod from Mr D who also looked a little impressed.**

"Not many smart demigods come in. Percell Johasson was annoying." Percy sighed at the miss at his name.

**"That is correct. Nice to see not all the demigods that first arrive here are idiots."**

**"Ur, thanks I think."**

**"You were saying Naruto before we trailed off" Chiron spoke.**

**"Oh right I was telling you about the Elemental Nations right?" He said getting a nod from the man. "Well the reason I know about it is because I'm from the Elemental Nations" He said as Chiron got a gob smacked look on his face while Mr D looked very surprised.**

**"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked before Naruto smirked a little. He stuck out his hand and formed a rasengan causing both Grover and Chiron to gasp at the sight of it while Mr D inspected.**

**"Yep, that's chakra alright." he said getting an amused look on his face. "Now this is a first. We have never had a demi god from the Elemental Nations before in the camp."**

**"Really I'm the first?" he said getting a nod from Mr. D.**

**"Since those in the Elemental Nations are capable of using chakra they already become quite powerful people in their own right. Also since monsters don't to go to that world, they would never pick up their scent so they would not need to come here. However, I would like to know how you got to this world?"**

"Maybe that's the reason we aren't told?" Poseidon said. Athena rolled her eyes.

"Who knows."

**"Well my mom found me and she brought me over. She hated the way I was treated by the village and brought me to this world."**

**"Which is why you believe your mom is a goddess?" Chiron said getting a confirmed nod from Naruto.**

**"That would make sense since only a god or goddess has the power to cross worlds. This pretty much confirms Naruto's Olympian parent is one of the goddess's."**

"We'll try this later. For now, let's finish this book." Zeus commanded dramatically, making Poseidon and Hades snicker.

**"Hold on. What is this place you're talking about? What's chakra and what was that blue orb thing Naruto just made?" Grover asked since he was confused about what they were talking about.**

"Everyone forgets the goat..." Grover sighed dejectedly.

**So for the next five minutes Chiron filled Grover in while Naruto added any extra info if Chiron missed anything out. By the end of it Grover was left sat in his seat with a gobsmacked expression on his face.**

**"To think a world like that exists. Who knew." He said slumping back.**

**"Now you know how I felt when I came to this world." Naruto said, chuckling a little.**

**"Why were you brought to this world then? I don't quite understand why your mother brought you to this world if that world never got any monsters. You said she did not like how the village you?"**

**Naruto rubbed his neck a little sheepishly. "Well now that is another little confession I need to tell you about. Mr D, Chiron has either of you heard of a creature called the Nine Tailed Fox?" He asked, now getting odd glances from the two.**

"Obviously a monster that is s power as Typhon is going to make me wary. Can't get myself killed." Mr. D said in a bored fashion.

"You can't die." Demeter pointed out. The god of wine simply shrugged.

**"I have. The Nine Tailed Fox or Kyuubi for short is a giant fox like creature as tall as a New York skyscraper that is effectively a giant mass of chakra. It's so powerful it's said it could destroy mountains and cause tsunamis with a flick of its tail. From what my father Zeus says it could be as powerful as Typhon. Why do you ask?" Mr D asked as he studied Naruto's expression on his face and the way he was nervously moving around in his seat.**

"That sounds about right..." Zeus mumbled.

**It was then that Mr D figured it out.**

**"You're a jinchuurikii, aren't you?" He said, looking at Naruto who gave him a nervous nod.**

**Mr. D then got up from his seat and stood in front of Naruto. "Let me see the seal." He said getting a surprised look from Naruto but quickly complied.**

**He lifted up his shirt and channeled chakra through his body and after a few seconds, the seal appeared on his stomach which got curious looks from Chiron and Grover. Mr. D, however, got down on one knee and started looking over the seal and was muttering things that Naruto couldn't here.**

**"I take it you have met another jinchuriki before then?" Naruto asked.**

**"Only once a long time ago. He was a young boy when i met him though, maybe a little younger then you. His name was Roshi and he carried the Four Tails. The boy seemed nice enough but he was not treated all that well due to his burden, which unfortunately is a given due to carrying one of the beasts." Mr D said before he finished looking over the seal.**

"So they are all treated badly for something they can't control? That isn't right..." Percy clenched his fist as he stared at the ground, wondering if the gods were any better.

Annabeth patted the boy on the shoulder and shook her head.

**"That is quite the seal. During one of my trips to the Elemental Nations, I got a little interested in the art for sealing and studied it a little. While I'm no seal master like those in the Elemental Nations or like my sister, Athena, I can spot a good seal and this is one of the best I have seen. Whoever did it was a genius. Its something that could make Athena jealous even." he muttered before he got up and sat back down on his chair.**

Athena didn't know if she should feel annoyed, flattered or extremely curious.

She settled for all three.

**"The person that made it was the Fourth Hokage, who was my father." Naruto said also returning to his seat.**

**"I see." Mr D said. "I will have to keep an eye on you since we have never had a shinobi, let alone a jinchuuriki demigod at camp before. I doubt you will have any episodes since the seal is keeping the beast at bay and seems to be able to channel its energy into you when needed but never the less I will need to keep a close eye on you to be on the safe side. We don't need a giant fox terrorizing the place."**

**Naruto nodded in understanding while Mr D explained to Chiron what jinchuriki were before he looked over at Grover. "Grover what's in the box?" he said pointing to the cardboard box on Grover lap.**

**"Ah, right, I almost forgot." he said picking it up and handing it to Naruto. "This belongs to you."**

**Naruto looked at Grover curiously before he turned his attention to the box. He lifted up the lit and was a little surprised to see the Minotaur horn that he kicked off the beast lying there.**

**"I went back to the site where you and Percy defeated Mr. hairy and scary and collected them. Percy has the other one. They are spoils of war, trophies if you will. It's to show that you defeated it and it shows your strength."**

Clarisse was aggravated once again.

**"Wow, that's great. Thanks Grover." He said patting the satyr on the shoulder.**

**"Well it's the least I could do since you and Percy got me here. I should have protected you but I failed." Grover's head looked down but Chiron clasped him on the shoulder.**

**"You did a good job Grover. That is two more you have bought to safety."**

"That's right Grover. You did perfectly fine." Katie said, making the satyr blush.

**"It should have been five." he whispered causing Chiron to get a sad look on his face.**

**"Grover, why don't you take Naruto on a tour of the camp. I'm sure he is eager to see what is around here." Chiron suggested.**

**"Sure." He said, getting up and motioning Naruto to follow.**

**"Hey Chiron." Naruto asked. "Since your name is Chiron I don't suppose you're the urm-"**

**"The centaur from the old legends? That I am my boy; I was given immortality by the gods so that I could continue training the generation of heroes."**

**"Oh wow urm okay" Naruto said a little flabbergasted. Not only did he just meet the wine god but his teacher turned out to be a centaur that was over two thousand years old.**

"It is a lot to take in."

**"I'll see you guys later then." Naruto said before quickly asking Chiron whether he could look after the Minotaur horn while he was on the tour which the man said was fine.**

* * *

**With Naruto and Grover**

**Naruto quickly caught up to Grover as he began the tour.**

**"Well first, the building we were just at is known as the big house. Basically that is the HQ of the camp and where you will most likely find Chiron or Mr. D." he said getting a nod from Naruto.**

**As Grover showed Naruto around the blonde haired teen saw many kid around his age and a few that were older and younger running around all wearing their bright orange shirts. Some were running around with sword, bow or other assorted weapons in their hands. Others had maps or books while others carried around tools.**

**Many of the other campers glanced at Naruto when he walked past mainly to see what the new camper was like. They had already heard about how Naruto and Percy defeated the Minotaur during the night. While some were impressed, others were a little jealous that they got the opportunity and they didn't.**

"It wasn't fair to begin with." Clarisse retorted. The son of Poseidon breathed in angrily.

"Well, we'll see if it's fair when you lose someone close to you." The daughter of Ares said nothing.

**Grover then led them through the giant strawberry field. Naruto took a long whiff at the area and found himself sighing happily. The place smelled heavenly. With fresh cut grass and the smell of strawberries in the air it made Naruto want to fall to the ground and take nap.**

The more nature tuned people, like Grover and Artemis, sighed at the mere thought.

**All around there were satyrs and other children who were tending to the strawberry fields. Grover explained that the demigod children of Demeter took up the task of keeping the strawberry field in good condition along with satyrs playing their magical songs to help them grow. Not only that but also the strawberries helped pay some funds towards the camp. It might have been a secret camp for demigods but it still needed money from the mortal world.**

Apollo looked at his father.

"Why not supply them with the money?" Zeus glared at his son.

"That would be interfering. Now don't pester me about this."

**"So, Grover, how did you get picked to go find me and Percy?" Naruto asked striking up conversation with Grover as they walked through the huge strawberry fields.**

**"Well Satyrs are sent out into the mortal world to find demigods and then bring them back to camp once the time was right. Going to Yancy was kind of my second chance."**

**"Second chance? You did this before?" he said getting a solemn looking nod from Grover.**

Annabeth unconsciously gripped her necklace.

**"Yeah a couple of years ago but I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say I didn't do my job properly and there was a casualty. Anyway, as I was saying, I went to Yancy and then I found Percy. Originally I thought it was only Percy there but then I discovered you too. That's when I called Chiron and he came to Yancy as well.**

**"Why did Chiron come over? Was there something them matter?"**

**"It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it's just you and Percy were each giving off a very strong scent. It was much stronger than other normal half bloods. Though yours may be due to being a shinobi half blood. Man that's weird; I still can't believe a world like that exists. You will have to tell me more about it sometime." he said getting a nod from Naruto.**

_'I'd like to learn about it too.'_ Annabeth and Athena thought.

**Once they exited the strawberry field, they went past an archery range that had a large group of children varying from ages wielding bows and arrows shooting at the targets. They seemed pretty good since most were hitting just around the center.**

**"Over there is the canoeing lake. We have canoe races from time to time." He said, pointing towards a giant lake that had small dock located on the edge with a roe of canoes and smaller looking boats around it.**

**"And over there is the stables." He said pointing over to a large stable just over by the hill. "That's where the horses and Pegasus's are." He said as Grover saw it had caught Naruto's attention.**

**However it was not the stables or the mention of Pegasus's that caught his attention but the girl who was walking towards it. When Naruto took a good look the girl had long raven black hair and was wearing a skirt similar to Annabeth and had an orange tank top on.**

"This is so sudden..." Aphrodite mumbled as she hugged herself in anticipation. Ares just rolled his eyes, much to her ire.

**"That's the girl from last night." He said but just as he was about to head over Grover caught him and dragged him off.**

**"Come on Naruto, much to see." He said getting a whine of displeasure from Naruto before the blonde gave in. He looked over and the girl had disappeared into the stables.**

"Damn.."

"Aphrodite! There is children here!" Silena could just feel some of their eyes on her.

**They continued looking around the camp with Grover next showing the amphitheater and then a giant wooden arena. Grover explained that the arena was where they had practice fights and special games while the amphitheater was where they had big sing alongs and told stories. Naruto thought that was something he could enjoy.**

**"Ahh, here we are." Grover said as they exited the strawberry field and Naruto found himself staring at an assortment of cabins that were all in a U shape. They were cabins of all shapes and sizes and all looked much different from one another.**

**Right in the center of the U shape was a stone lined fire pit. Sitting next to the pit was a girl who looked around eight years old. She had brown hair with a small bandana covering her hair and wore a brown dress that went down to her knees. She turned and looked at him with a pair of warm chocolate colored eyes before she gave him a warm smile. When she looked at him he saw her mouth a few words to him.**

"He saw me?" Hestia gasped. Artemis gave her elder a small smile.

"I'm not surprised. He seems to be quite observant."

**It looked like she said, "I'll see you soon." before she got up and stood in the fire before she disappeared leaving a slightly shocked Naruto staring at where she once sat. He was taken out of it when he heard Grover's voice.**

**"These are the cabins where you will stay. Each cabin represents one of the twelve Olympians and when you get claimed by your parent you will stay in their cabin. But for now you will stay in Cabin eleven the Hermes cabin since you have not been claimed yet. That's where everyone has not been claimed go." He said pointing over towards a cabin that looked the most like an actual cabin.**

**Naruto stared at all the cabins. There was one that had tomato vines growing on the side of it with a grass made roof. Another was bright pink with pink frilly curtains showing through the windows. Then there was one that looked like it was made of solid gold. It hurt just to look at it due to the sun bouncing of it.**

Demeter and Apollo smiled at the mention of their cabins.

**"Why are so many empty?" He asked pointing towards a select few that looked great but he could see they were bare and empty on the inside.**

**"Oh, well, Hera is the goddess of marriage so she doesn't have affairs with mortals. Therefore she has no demigod children. It's just there as an honorary thing. The Zeus cabin won't have any due to the big three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades making a pact for no more demigod children due to some bad past events. The same with the Poseidon Cabin." He said pointing towards three cabins one, two and three.**

"Well, they should of been empty." Hera said glaring at Poseidon and Zeus, who looked away. Hades let a smirk make it's way on his face.

"Wipped~"

"Shut up Hades!"

**Cabin one was a marble building looking like a mausoleum, with heavy columns. The doors were made of bronze and had symbols of lightning bolts on the side.**

Zeus looked a bit put off on how bland his cabin sounded.

**Cabin two was similar to cabin one but had peacock like design on the walls and columns while Cabin three was a low building made that had walls made of some kind of grey looking rock material and had sea shells plastered all around it. On the front door there was a large symbol of a trident on it.**

Poseidon and Percy gave a small cheer.

**"How come Hades or Hestia doesn't have a cabin?" He asked.**

Hades looked a bit surprised.

"One that actually thinks? I like him."

**"Well Hades is not really welcome up on Olympus so they didn't see a need for a cabin here. Hestia took an oath to remain a virgin like Artemis and Athena plus she is one of the friendly gods. She doesn't see the need for a cabin since she has no children. Though I'm surprised you asked that, many forget about Lady Hestia which is a shame. She truly is the most likable of the gods."**

Hestia smiled as she patted Grover's head."

**Naruto nodded at Grover's words and looked at the assortment of cabins. However, despite how amazing they looked it was the only other empty cabin that caught Naruto's eye and, to him, looked like the most beautiful of the twelve cabins.**

All the gods and goddesses, besides Artemis, groaned.

"What?" The goddess of the hunt looked appalled. Hermes leaned back into his seat.

"It seems that everything you have at camp is the best." Artemis only huffed.

"You're exaggerating."

**Naruto slowly walked towards the cabin recognized as cabin eight. The cabin was silver in color and had silver curtains showing through the windows. On the outside there was intricate vine like design as well as animals like stags and wolves decorated on them. On the front door there was a symbol of a bow and a crescent moon.**

**Naruto got closer to the cabin. He reached his hand out and was about to touch the cabin before Grover's hand shot onto his wrist.**

"Gee Grover, you've blocked so many opportunities." Annabeth said with a friendly laugh. Grover rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Haha, sorry?"

**"I seriously would not do that if I were you. That's Lady Artemis's cabin. She hates all men and is one of the three virgin goddesses, so I would not touch or go near this cabin unless you have death wish. Lady Artemis has a habit of turning males into jackelopes."**

"Only when they deserve it!"

**"That sucks. So the cabin just sits here like the other empty cabins?" Naruto asked feeling a little disappointed that such a beautiful cabin would get know one to live in it.**

"Very obvious foreshadowing."

**"Actually, when the hunters, Lady Artemis's group of all female warriors visits the camp they stay in her cabin. Since she has no kids it would only make sense that they stay in here. Though, they're not overly friendly with the campers here and they prefer to stay within their group. They rarely come here though. But when they do there usually ends up being some sort of fight or disagreement between them and the campers."**

**"Remind me not to get on their bad side" Naruto said with Grover give a chuckle.**

**"Well that's about it man, that's the gist of the camp. I should get back to Chiron and then check in on Percy."**

_'Well at least he remembered me.'_

**Naruto nodded. "Sure I think I might keep looking around if that's okay. You know, get a lay of the land."**

**"Sure that's no problem. I'll see you later. Find me if you have any questions or anything." Grover said before he sprinted away back through the strawberry fields.**

**As Grover ran of Naruto looked around the area wrapping his head around everything he had heard today. Cross dimensions, gods, monsters, he may have come from a world full of shinobi that could wield the elements but even this was a little shocking to Naruto. It was definitely going to take the blonde a bit of time to adjust. But he adjusted well coming to this world so he knew he would be fine.**

"Thankfully the little brat won't cause troubles for the other us." Dionysus said.

**He turned his head and once again he found himself staring at cabin eight. There was something about that cabin that made him feel drawn too it. It was just like what he felt back in the museum with the statue to Artemis. It was a little mind boggling for Naruto.**

**"Hey let go."**

**Naruto was brought out for thinking when he heard shouting that he thought came from a girl and it sounded close by. He looked around before he saw just at the edge of the strawberry field two boys wearing blood red shirts with camo jackets had boxed in a younger girl who looked around eleven. All that Naruto could make out from her was that she had brown hair.**

Percy groaned as Clarisse glared at him. Ares wooed.

**When he saw them snatch the basket the girl was carrying and put it high in the air out of her reach Naruto started to walk over with the intention of teaching both boys a lesson.**

Ares became quiet as sounds of snoring seemed to echo.

**"Give it back. Those strawberries are suppose to be sent off in a couple of days." The girl said but the two boys who towered above her just snickered and were using their size's to intimidate her. Both boys looks around 13-14 but were a very chunky looking. Naruto couldn't tell whether it was from too much muscle or too much fat. But both had baby like faces.**

Somewhere far away a boy named Frank sneezed.

**"You think we care weakling. Why don't you try and fight us? Maybe we will give you them back then." Ugly number one said causing them both to laugh and the girls eyes began to water.**

Artemis started to growl along with a few others.

**"Hey ugly." Naruto called causing the three to turn and look at him**

**"Who the hell are you Blondie? Can't you use we are busy or you looking for trouble."**

**"Busy huh? All I see is two overgrown chimps picking on a little girl. If you want to fight someone so bad, how about you fight me? Unless you're too chicken."**

**"Chicken? CHICKEN! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING CHICKEN" Ugly number two said as he ran towards Naruto. He brought his fist with the intention of pummeling Naruto but Naruto simply side stepped.**

**"Man your slow." He said before delivering a strong punch to the gut of ugly number two before getting behind him and giving the kid a giant wedgie and pulled his underpants all the way across his face. Ugly number two started running around in a circle before he ran into a tree and knocked himself out.**

"Hey Hermes, how long did that probably last?" Hermes pulled out a stop watch out of his pocket.

"One minute and twenty-three seconds. That wedgie was genius to boot!"

**Naruto then turned around to ugly number one. "How about you? You want to go?" He said doing the come on sign with his hands. But just before Ugly number one could do anything Naruto appeared and whacked him on the back of the head before kneeing him in the gut.**

Ares sulked at his children's lost.

**However when he hit him and the boy went down the basket in his hands that had the strawberries went flying into the air.**

**Luckily Naruto caught the basket and as the strawberries fell back to the ground he began catching them back in the basket before the basket was full again.**

**He turned around to face the young girl who was gaping like a wet fish at him.**

"Now he's Spider-man! I wonder who's Mary Jane."

**"I believe these are yours." He said, handing them over with the girl receiving them with a small blush on her face.**

**"T-Thank you. That was really nice of you. I have not seen you around before. Is this your first year at camp?"**

**"Yes it is. I just got here last night. I just finished the tour of the place when I saw you were in a bit of trouble. I hate bullies, especially when big idiots like them pick on girls. Just makes my blood boil."**

Apollo pounded a fist into his hand with a tongue stuck out.

"The Artemis is strong with this one." A shoe hit his face.

**"Yes, those Ares kids are just a bunch of bullies and I doubt they will try and mess with you after what you did to them. I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. It's my first year too."**

Katie blushed as she tried to continue reading. However, Aphrodite and Demeter wouldn't let her.

"Love triangle! I feel faint..." Aphrodite held a hand to her forehead, actually looked faint. Demeter, however, was smiling brightly at her daughter.

"I approve!" Katie's face couldn't get any darker.

**"It's nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, son of unknown." He said making her giggle a little. He got a better look at her. She had leaf green eyes and mild tanned skin. She wore the usual orange shirt but had a dark green skirt that went just above her knees and wore green converses.**

"Does he instinctively check out every girl he meets?" Apollo flinched at the glare sent his way.

**"How long have you been claimed if this is your first year?" Naruto asked wondering how long it usually took since he would now be eating for when his mother would claim him.**

**"I was only claimed a few days ago. Apparently it varies from different gods but I was claimed pretty quickly. That's pretty often from what my siblings tell me since Demeter claims her kids pretty quickly. I'm sure you will be claimed soon."**

**"KATIE!" A voice called and both turned to see a boy half way down in the strawberry field shout to her. He was telling her they had to take the strawberries they picked to the big house to get ready for shipping.**

**"I have to go. Thank you for helping me again. I would really like to be your friend since you helped me. I'll see you soon Naruto." she said giving him a quick hug before running off swaying her basket full of strawberries.**

**"No problem." He said smiling. He felt like he just made a new friend in camp which made him feel pretty good inside since currently his only friend were really Percy and Grover.**

**So he spent the next couple of hours looking around the camp, making sure he knew where everything was. He went down to the beach only for a group of women with elfish feature to flirt with him. It made him feel pretty uncomfortable so he high tailed it out of there leaving the girls there a little disappointed.**

"I'm sure they were." Annabeth mumbled, never really liking them.

**As the sun began to set among the camp he had walked up onto the hill and sat underneath the giant tree and watched as the sun began to set. The orange yellow colors from the sunset lit showed the camp in a beautiful light and reflected and glimmered of the ocean and rivers.**

**"I should try and get hammock set up here he thought as the day slowly began to change to night. He heard a conch horn bellow out but he didn't think anything of it.**

**"Here are you are Naruto." Naruto whipped his head around to see Chiron galloping over now in his centaur form. Naruto had to whistle in amazement. His horse half was white in color with a few scar that in various places on his horse half. No doubt from training past heroes and fighting in battles.**

**"I trust Grover gave you the tour?" he asked getting a nod of confirmation from Naruto. "That's good. Come the horn that went off was to let people know dinner was ready. We are heading over to the dining pavilion. That's where Mr D will introduce you to everyone. You and Percy have caused quite the stir and many are interested in meeting you.**

**"Yeah I bet." he muttered to himself as he and Chiron made their way down the hill.**

"It's over." Katie said quietly. Clarisse grumbled and took the book from her. She flipped the page.

"Chapter 6:** Fitting Right In**."

**I'm so sorry this is completely late but I just watched the entire series of Fullmetal Alchemist and I'm kind of excited about future ideas! I'll see you guys next time and I want to say thanks for looking at my poll**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and favorites! Here's the next chapter to Reading Son of The Huntress: The Lightning Thief.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Naruto, or the Son Of The Huntress series.  
**

"Chapter 6:** Fitting Right In**."

**Chiron and Naruto neared the giant outdoor dining pavilion which they could both see and hear was already filled with all the campers. Naruto could hear people talking, laughing, burping, and even a few playful arguments.**

"That's home for you."

**"So, Grover mentioned I would be staying at the Hermes cabin." He said striking up conversation with veteran centaur.**

**"That's correct. Its where all the unclaimed demigods go since Lord Hermes is happy to look after those who are unclaimed, which makes him a favorite and well respected member of the twelve Olympians."**

"Hell yeah!" Hermes said jumping up and down. Hera glared at the messenger god.

"Curse one more time Hermes so help me!" He whimpered

"Yes Mistress." Zeus sent him a look of pity.

**"Wells that's good of him. How long do you have to wait to be claimed?"**

**Chiron had a somber look cross his face. "Ahh, well it varies. Some get claimed straight away within a few days, some maybe a few months, some a few years but some unfortunately never get claimed. Unfortunately not all demigods are recognized by their godly parent and are simply forgotten about."**

The gods looked away guilty, not wanting to see the looks from their children.

**"Then why would they have them if they weren't going to at least claim them. Show them they at least care for them?"**

**"Well that is a question I think many want answered but in my experience its best not to ask. The gods can be very temperamental when they want to be."**

**"Fair enough" Naruto said. The two lapsed into a quick silence before Naruto asked another question.**

**"Can I ask why does Hera have an honorary cabin when Lady Hestia doesn't? From what I have heard about Hestia it's that she is a favorite and likable goddess? Shouldn't she have a cabin in her honor as well?" Naruto asked.**

"Hestia should definitely have a cabin. _More than that she-devil._" Hephaestus mumbled. Hestia smiled at him while Hera looked a bit irritated.

**Chiron sighed. "Well it is quite unfortunate really. Lady Hestia was once one of the twelve Olympians but when Dionysus came along its caused a bit of an uproar. She willingly gave up her seat to him when she saw how far things were beginning to escalate and to avoid a war happening. But slowly over time people just began to forget about her. Even some of her family rarely notice her these days."**

"Aw.." Everyone blinked as they heard the baby Naruto make a sound. He immediately giggled after making Hestia squeal. She stomped on Apollo's foot making him squeal also. She took the baby from him and hugged him.

No one said anything as this happened in a split second.

Hestia took the baby to her temporary seat and played.

**"That's really really sad." Naruto thought. He felt some kind of connection with Hestia in some sort of weird way. He guessed it was perhaps because they were both rarely looked upon by others and were not really care much for. He hated that when he was growing up so he could only imagine how Hestia had it living for over three thousand years.**

She gave pointed looks towards everyone. They all apologized.

**They arrived at the dining pavilion but just as Naruto was about to head over Chiron put a hand on his shoulder and looked down at him.**

**"Naruto, Mr. D told me about the hardship that a jinchurikii has had to face and I just want you to know that you won't have to face those kinds of hardships here and the camp welcomes you with open arms. Do not feel like you need to hide yourself from people here. If or when you decide to tell people about the fox know that although they maybe a little weary of you, they will accept you. They all know what it's like to be looked down on and we all consider each other friends and family here. So know that when you want to tell everyone we will accept you for who you are."**

**Hearing Chiron telling him that he would be accepted here made Naruto slightly near up before he quickly wiped a straw tear away.**

"Such a sweet kid doesn't deserved any bad treatment.." Demeter said as Aphrodite nodded.

"I think he'll get many girls for that." Only Athena caught the double meaning and turned red.

**"Thank you Chiron, you don't know how much I appreciate hearing that."**

**Chiron gave him a kind smile before the two continued walking in. "When Mr. D introduces you to everyone he will let them know that you come from the Elemental Nations but will keep the fox secret until you want to tell them."**

"Smart move Chiron."

**Naruto nodded and the two headed towards it.**

**The first thing Naruto noticed when he walked in was how many campers there were. There must have been around two hundred all varying from different ages. They all sat at specific stone picnic tables. One was mast with a huge number of people that was beginning to overflow with people on it.**

The gods once again turned away while Hermes glared.

**Another made Naruto blush when he saw that all the people sitting at the table were incredibly pretty. They all had perfect skins and all wore make up, some more than others. The girls were the definition of girly girls, even the boys.**

Aphrodite sighed in happiness, her form flickered.

**At another table he saw Annabeth sitting with a group that all had similar features to her. The blonde hair and the tanned skin with grey eyes. She spotted him looking over and gave him a small wave which he returned.**

Athena was smiling at the mention of her children.

**But then he noticed there was about four tables that were completely unoccupied which to Naruto looked like a complete waste. He had a feeling this was like the cabins. Every child of a certain god or goddess goes to a specific table. The overcrowded one had to be the Hermes table and guessed many of them there were kids who had not been claimed yet.**

**He then looked around to see if he could find the raven haired girl but with all the people in the room and no not exactly recognizing the face properly since his vision was a little blurry he struggled to find her.**

Silena looked down as she became flustered. Aphrodite began to ask for details for some reason.

**When they walked in the commotion all seemed to stop and they all looked over towards him and began to whisper.**

**"Hey that's him. One of the two that beat the- you know"**

**"I wonder if he is a good fighter. He must be if what we heard was right, right?"**

**"Look those whiskers on his face. He looks so cute."**

**"Hot Damn."**

**Naruto blushed at the last two comments since he was not exactly use to those kind of comments being made to him.**

The males couldn't help but snicker at the boy's distress.

**"Luke, could you come over here for a second." Chiron called out which made a one of the boys from the cramped table walk over. The boy was a lot older then everyone else he had seen so far, around nineteen at most. He had sandy blonde hair with light blue eyes with very elfish like features and a pointy face. But the most notable feature was a long white scar that went down his right cheek.**

The demigods looked somber while Hermes flinched.

**"Luke this is Naruto Uzumaki one of the new campers who arrived last night. I'll leave him with you." Chiron said before he trotted over to where Mr D was sitting.**

**"Well it's nice to meet you Naruto. Odd name if you don't mind me saying. It sounds kind of Japanese for an American. I'm Luke, son of Hermes and the head of the Hermes cabin."**

**"It's nice to meet you." he said shaking Luke's hand. "Yeah I get that a lot. My name means maelstrom and if you ever look it up don't believe what anyone tells you. It does not mean fishcake." He said getting a chuckle from Luke.**

Apollo chuckled despite the tense mood.

**"I'll try to remember that." He said before he led Naruto over to the Hermes table.**

**"Make room guys" He said causing the table to shift a little as Naruto took a seat next to Luke.**

**"Well welcome to Camp Half Blood. We have to admit we are all quite impressed by your action with the other boy last night. Defeating the bull man is quite the achievement, especially from those who have not had any training."**

"I did as well and I got laughed at..." Percy mumbled. Annabeth chuckled nervously.

**"Well, I wouldn't say I didn't have any training exactly but I have found a bit of teamwork can go far."**

**"True I guess." Luke said not looking to convinced but Naruto shrugged it off. "Ahh, its looks like Mr. D is about to speak."**

**Mr D got up from his seat rather reluctantly if the face he was giving was any indication. He cracked his knuckled before he stood in front of everyone as the whole pavilion went quiet to hear what he was about to say.**

**"Alright brats, listen up because I will only say this once." he said in a bored tone. "As you all know we had two new arrivals last night. One is with us tonight while the other is still unconscious and is healing. I'm sure you have all been wondering whether the rumor about them defeating the Minotaur was true. Well I'm here to clarify that it is indeed true."**

"Enthusiastic as usually Dionysus." Demeter mumbled. Dionysus said nothing as he listened intently to his most likely magnificent speech.

**That caused many to begin whispering before Mr. D gave them a look that quickly shut them all up. He clicked his finger and the shoebox containing Naruto's Minotaur horn appeared in front of him. Naruto opened it up and many gasped a little when they saw the horn knowing now full well that it was true. Many on the Hermes table marveled at it while Naruto could see that over at one of the other tables that was filled with big and burly kids they were looking at him with a bit of jealousy in their eyes.**

"Definitely Ares kids." Hephaestus said making Ares glare at him.

**"Don't worry," Luke said whispering to him. "That's just the Ares table. They are probably just mad that they didn't get a chance to fight it." He said getting a nod from Naruto before Mr. D began speaking again.**

**"The one who joined us tonight is Naruto Uzumaki." he said which caused many to whisper. The whispers were a little odd since they were saying whether it was his real name or if Mr. D was just messing with names again like he always was. It was quickly cleared up when Luke stood up and told them it was his actual name.**

Clarisse almost dropped the book in shock. Percy and Annabeth just gaped at the wine dude.

"Don't look at me like that Peter and Annabelle."

**Naruto asked what that was about but Luke just waved it off.**

**"Anyways, Mr. Uzumaki is not like normal demigods and is quite a bit different from all of you." He said causing them all to glance at him with curiosity.**

**"By different, I mean he is from a different world." That immediately shut everyone up and all began to listen intently.**

"A really amazing feat to shut us all up." Annabeth pondered to see if this was really possible, thinking of many scenarios that-

"Can we just read Wise-girl?" She blushed when she noticed that she was talking out loud.

**"Unknown to many, there is a separate dimension, an alternate world if you will, known as the Elemental Nations. There the landscape is completely different and they have their own history that dates back thousands of years if not longer."**

**"There they have warriors known as Shinobi or as your might all know them as ninja. They are a part of everyday society and shinobi's are mortals who can perform amazing feats by using an energy known as chakra. It lets them have the ability to bend the elements; they are masters of hand to hand combat and swordsmanship among others. There society is different from the one you all know in this world."**

Athena leaned back into her throne, feeling a little more content with the explanation.

**"Naruto is the first demigod shinobi to ever come to this camp and therefore please welcome him with open arms." Mr D said dryly before he turned around and sat back down.**

**For the next few minutes the whole room was silent as every camper had their eyes directed towards Naruto who was once again beginning to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Many looked gobsmacked while he couldn't help but notice the table Annabeth was sitting at all looked like Christmas had just come early.**

Percy coughed making her punch his arm.

**"N-Naruto is that true?" Luke asked voicing the question everyone wanted answered. Naruto just nodded his head confirming everything Mr D just said was true.**

**"Do you think you could show us a shinobi trick?" Luke asked.**

"He's never been that interested in something for a while." Hermes muttered as he gripped the arm rest of his throne.

_'Except for world domination.'_ Percy held his tongue though.

**"Urm sure." He said, standing up as everyone turned in their seat to get a good look at what he was about to do. He quickly thought about what to do before he decided on walking up one of the stone pillars. He applied chakra before he put one foot up against one of the pillar and began walking vertically up it. It immediately caused everyone to make a little gasp.**

**"Woah looks at that."**

**"He's like spider man."**

**"I wonder what else he could do?"**

**Hearing the other last voice Naruto jumped down all the way from the ceiling and stood in front of everyone.**

**"I can also do this." he said making a quick hand sign before he erupted in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared many gasp and fall out their seat when they saw a carbon copy of Mr D standing where Naruto use to be. All the campers were moving their heads back and forth between the real Mr D and the copy. Mr D looked it over before nodding at how well the copy was. So Naruto then made another hand sign and he quickly turned back.**

"Lol, he's just showing off now." Artemis turned towards her brother.

"What did you say."

"Lol, he's just showing off n-"

"Don't say it anymore."

**When he changed back he was immediately swarmed by the other campers all wanting to ask him question about his world, how he came to their world and what other tricks could he do. He swore he even heard some ask whether he had a girlfriend.**

"He does!" Aphrodite said with a pout on her face. No one was going to ruin this couple. This could be the next big thing since Percabeth!

**Luckily for him Chiron quickly called everything back to order and everyone returned to their seats. "Well now that the introduction is done we can all eat." Chiron then stamped his hooves and shouted out "TO THE GODS."**

**"TO THE GODS!" Everyone shouted including Naruto before everyone began to fill their plates.**

**Wood nymphs then came out with more platters of food which was filled with grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, a whole variety of food.**

**Naruto looked it over and had to admit the food all looked amazing. But there was just something missing.**

**"I wonder if they do ramen?" he said aloud which was heard by one of the passing wood nymphs. She clicked her fingers and big bowl of ramen filled with noodles and pieces of pork appeared in front of him.**

"The nymphs are nice, aren't they?"

**He felt like wrapping the wood nymph in a hug and asking her to marry him but he kept his cool and gave her a pleasant thank you to which she appreciated before making her rounds.**

"Definitely smooth." Apollo grinned with a thumbs up in the good guy pose, making people look at him in horror.

**He poured some of the ramen into a smaller bowl and made sure to have plenty of pork and noodles in it. He was about to chow down before Luke got up and motioned for him to follow him.**

**"Before we start eating we take a portion of our food and scrape it into the pot over the fire as an offering to them. The gods love the smell of burnt food so we offer them a small bit of each of ours."**

**"Oh okay. Little weird but I won't judge." Naruto said getting a small chuckle from those around him.**

"It sounds weird.." Hades said in confusion. He was a little lost since no one ever gave him an offering. The demigods just coughed while the gods just looked away.

Clarisse, a little fazed by the awkwardness, continued.

**He waited patiently as everyone scraped a portion of their food into the pot, made a small prayer before going back to their seat. Luke who was just in front of him had finished his offering by sliding some apple pieces into the pot before Naruto stepped up for his turn.**

**"Well I have never done something like this before so here it goes. If you can hear me mom then this offering is for you. If you're anything like me then you will like the smell of ramen. Enjoy." He said as he poured some of the ramen in with a few bits of noodles and pork going with it.**

**He turned around and was about to leave before he remembered something both Chiron and Grover said. So he quickly scooped a little bit more into the pot before whispering "this is for you too Lady Hestia. Just to show that you're not forgotten."**

The room turned a bit warmer as the flame of Olympus grew larger.

**The fire underneath the pot suddenly got higher and flickered brightly as if it was saying thank you. He walked back over to the table and sat back next to Luke before he dug into his meal.**

**For the next hour he spoke and idly chatted with Luke about the camp and joked around with two of Luke's brothers the twins Travis and Connor Stoll. Both boys had taken a liking to Naruto when he told them he was a bit of a prankster extraordinaire. He told them about some of the pranks he did back at Yancy and the infamous painting on the Hokage monument.**

**When the boys heard how he painted a giant monument in broad daylight wearing kill me orange both boys burst out laughing and began bowing down to Naruto. Even Luke and some of the other Hermes kids gave a chuckle. Thought they weren't pranking crazy like the twins were, they were still children of Hermes so it just ran through their blood.**

Hermes smiled at the mention of two children. He couldn't help but snicker at the thought of a pranking trio.

**Eventually dinner ended and everyone made their way down to the amphitheater where the children of Apollo were singing an acapella version of a variety of songs.**

**He looked around and saw everyone laughing and smiling with marshmallows on the end of a stick in front of a large fire while others were joking around or telling each other stories. It was only the first day and already Naruto was beginning to feel at home here.**

Artemis smiled also as her child played with her finger. She was content as his giggles filled her ears.

**He sensed a presence sit next to him and looked over and saw Annabeth sitting next to him with stars in her eyes and a small notebook and pencil in her hand.**

Clarisse snickered as the girl became flustered.

_'There's nothing wrong with being curious!'_

**"I take it you want to know a bit more about my world?" He said getting her nodding her head like a mad person which caused him to chuckle.**

**"Alright then," Naruto said as he began to explain to Annabeth the concept of shinobi's and why they exist. That they were the military forces for the hidden villages and that they could wield an energy known as Chakra. When she asked whether it was Chakra he used to do those feats he did in the dining pavilion, Naruto nodded his head.**

**He then went on to describe the five major nations which caused Annabeth to start writing and jotting things down like crazy. That each one was different in landscape like the land of wind was one giant desert while the land of fire was a giant forest. When he said that, some of the wood nymphs and satyrs overheard him and looked over in wonder before they zoned off into a dream like state.**

"It sounds like something Pan would like..." Grover sighed. Hermes and Artemis couldn't help but agree.

**"In each village we have a leader which is known as a kage. In the village I'm from, the village hidden in the leaves Konoha, we have the Hokage. The current Hokage is the Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju. She is also a member of the Sannin."**

**"The leader of your village is a woman?" she said a little surprised since most high class leaders were normally men but to hear of a woman who was the leader and was recognised as the strongest in the village slightly surprised her. It got a nod of confirmation from Naruto**

"As it should be." Hera sneered as she looked at her unfaithful husband, who sent her a pointed look.

**"What's a Sannin?" She then asked not recognizing the word.**

**"Ahh, well the Sannin are titles given to a group of shinobi from the leaf village. The group was a team that was trained by the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and they played a pivotal role in the Second Shinobi War. In the second war they fought and managed to survive against a man known as Hanzo the Salamander. He was recognized at the time as the strongest Shinobi in the world. At seeing how strong they were he let them live for giving him a good fight before giving them the title of Sannin."**

"Amazing..." Athena and Annabeth said together. They couldn't help but want to know more as their grey eyes sparkled.

A few other people just wondered how bad-ass the battle would be.

**"The three Sannin are Tsuande Senju, Jiraiya the Toad Sage and Orochimaru." He said the last name with venom in his voice which Annabeth caught on too but let it drop.**

**"This is incredible." Annabeth muttered as she was scribbling away on her notepad. "A whole other world. A completely different civilization. It's amazing, there so much to learn."**

**"I take it you like to learn" Naruto said which got Annabeth rapidly nodding her head.**

**"I love it. As a child of Athena I'm pretty much expected to love to learn. Reading especially."**

**"Athena? As in the goddess of wisdom and battle" He said getting a nod from Annabeth. "That's awesome."**

**"Thanks. You never know she could be your Olympian parents too since your unclaimed."**

"As much I would love it, unfortunately not." She didn't see Artemis glance at her.

**"Well if I am then I guess that would kinda make me your brother." he said causing Annabeth to smile brightly. Before the two could continue their conversation Chiron's voice sounded out through the amphitheater telling everyone it was time to head back to their cabins.**

**As everyone got up Naruto was about to join before a thought quickly appeared in his head. He tapped Annabeth shoulder getting her attention.**

**"Annabeth you were the one who found Grover, Percy and I with Chiron last night right?" He asked getting a nod from the girl. "Could you tell me who the other girl was?"**

"He's curious about my little girl." Silena tried to call her mom down before she had a spasm.

**"Oh sure, the other girl was Silena Beauregard. She's a daughter of Aphrodite and the one that helped you back to camp while I helped your friend Percy. She urm, ahh she is just over there." She said pointing over towards a group of girls that were just leaving the amphitheater. They were all stunning beautiful but Annabeth pointed to the one in the middle of the group.**

**Naruto breathing hitched slightly when he saw her. She was by far the most stunning of the group and must have been only a year younger than him since she looked about the same age. Her raven black hair blended in with the night sky perfectly while her dazzling blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the night. Her skin was slightly tanned but a little lighter then Annabeth's tanned skin. All in all Naruto couldn't take his eyes away from her.**

_'I'm never going to hear the end of this.' _Artemis thought as she heart Aphrodite giggled._ 'So much romance.'_

**Said girl then looked over and spotted him looking in her direction which caused a hint of pink to appear on her face before she gave a small wave to him.**

**Naruto waved back which caused the girls all around Silena to notice and begin to giggle at the little action before the group all left the amphitheater.**

**"Come on Naruto." he heard as two pairs of arm appeared on his shoulder which belonged to Connor and Travis. "Let's head back. We don't want to be out here when those harpies are around." They said as they began leading him out with the others from the Hermes cabin.**

**He waved good bye to Annabeth before he set off. It only took a few minutes before he found himself standing outside the Hermes Cabin.**

**"It's not much but its home." the twins said together before they led Naruto inside.**

"If only it wasn't so cramped." Hermes said, trying to guilt his family even more.

It worked.

**When he walked in the first thing he noticed was how cramped it was. All the beds and bunk beds had been taken and there were sleeping bags littered all around the room.**

**"Here you go Naruto." Luke said appearing in front of him handing over a sleeping back and some toiletries. "Take this spot, no one's using it yet so you're welcome to it." he said pointing over to a spot next to the bunk beds that Connor and Travis slept on.**

"He's being so nice, but I swear if he touches my son..." Artemis glared fiercely towards the messenger god.

_'Please don't be gay Luke, please don't be gay, please don't be gay..."_

**Just as Naruto was about to head over Luke tapped his shoulder.  
**

Hermes flinched.

**"Don't forget these. Since your part of this camp now you're pretty much required to have these." he said as he handed over a bright orange shirt with the words Camp Half Blood written in black along with a bare leather necklace.**

**"We all have the necklace" he said showing his that had five multicolored beads on its. "Each bead represents one summer that we have been at camp. The little mark or picture on the bead shows what all the head counselors have agreed was the biggest event of that summer."**

**Naruto nodded in understanding and looked at Luke's necklace. "So since you have five beads on yours I guess you have been here for five summers right?" he said getting a nod from Luke.**

**"That's right. Though a few stay here all year around due to their scent being strong enough that attracts monster or they simply don't have anywhere to go. Annabeth and I are year rounders so we have stayed here all round for the past five years."**

Annabeth eyes darkened.

**"I guess you and Annabeth know each other pretty well then?" He mentioned getting a nod from Luke.**

**"Yeah we arrived here together. Guess she is kind of like a little sister to me in a way and we have been through a lot. Especially with Thalia." He said whispering out the last part.**

Zeus flinched as he remembered his little girl.

**"Thalia..." Naruto said to himself. He remembered that name form the bus ride from Yancy Academy. He and Percy had herd Grover mention that name before.**

**"Who is this Thalia if you don't mind me asking? I heard Grover mention that name before."**

**When Naruto asked he noticed a dark look cross Luke's face as his hair slightly covered his eyes and his hand shake slightly next to his sides. "It's nothing. It's not a story many like to talk about especially myself, Grover and Annabeth."**

**"Let's just say there should have been another that arrived with me an Annabeth but that didn't happen." He said as Naruto caught him looking out the window and out at the big tree on top of the hill.**

**When Naruto turned around Luke was across the room. Since both Grover and Luke knew that name and Grover got sad over it while Luke was angry he guessed this Thalia person must have been a friend of theirs. Since they were talking in past tense he guessed something bad must have happened to her.**

'_It's all my fault.'_ Grover thought as he sniffed. He said nothing as Annabeth rubbed him on the shoulder.

**Naruto shook his head of the negative thoughts and went to wash. After he brushed his teeth and washed his face, he changed into a pair of shorts and t shirt and got in his sleeping bag. He made sure Connor or Travis hadn't done anything to his sleeping back before he lay down and just looked up at the ceiling.**

**"Light out everyone." Luke voice said ringing out before the light went off. There were a lot of good nights while others grumble before Naruto shut his eyes. It definitely was the greatest place to sleep but he made do before he quickly succumbed to sleep.**

* * *

**Next Day**

**Naruto had woken up fairly early since everyone else in the cabin was still sleeping so he went to bathroom, washed up, got changed with his new half blood t shirt on before he exited the cabin.**

**The sun had barely just come up so the morning mist around the camp was still there. He saw a few of the wood nymphs heading over towards the dining pavilion, no doubt they were preparing for the morning breakfast. Some of them looked over a little surprised to see him up already but he gave them a friendly smile and wave which they happily gave back.**

"Way to get their favor nephew." Apollo told the baby with another thumbs up. However, Aphrodite didn't falter as she pointed at him

"My daughter's boyfriend will not date a wood nymph no matter how nice!" Silena just moaned from the attention she has been getting from the whole chapter.

**He cracked is neck and did a few warm up stretches before he went for a morning run around the camp and put his IPod in his ears.**

**As he ran around the camp he looked at his surroundings and marvelled at how beautiful it looked under the first rays of the sun. Everything seemed to glimmer and shine especially the big golden cabin. He quickly looked at away when he feared he would go blind from looking at it for too long.**

"My awesome cabin is finally mentioned!" Apollo faltered as he saw Aphrodite glaring at him.

**The run around camp didn't take long for him to finish before he wound up in front of the big house. He doubted anyone else was up but was surprised when he saw Chiron trotting up toward the big house with a surprised look on his face.**

"As Chiron would say, the early bird get's the worm." Katie and Annabeth chuckled as they could feel their mentor saying that.

**"My it is a bit early for you to be up Naruto. Couldn't sleep well?" He asked but Naruto shook his head.**

**"No believe it or not this is a usual time for me to wake up. Thought I would get some early morning training done before breakfast."**

**Chiron nodded pleased to see how quickly Naruto had adapted to camp.**

**"Well then I will leave you to it. Remember when the conch horn calls out breakfast will be ready." He said before he disappeared inside.**

**Naruto watched the centaur go before he made his way around camp and entered the big arena that he was told most went to so they could train.**

**He entered and found the place was a lot like the chunin exam arena in a way. The training ground was a large oval shape with wooden dummies planted all over the place. There were wooden stand wrapped around it where people could most likely watch. He guessed it was used for other events due to how many could be seated in the stands.**

**"Well let's get started." He said before he called out his patented shadow clone jutsu and forty clones appeared in front of him before he got into a fighting stance.**

**"Alright guys, come at me with everything you got." he said making the come on motion with his hands.**

**"Yes boss!" they all saluted before they all charged at him.**

Ares sighed in disappointment. He really wish he could do something that useful.

Come to think of it, everyone wish they could.

* * *

**Two hours later**

**Luke made his way to the arena where Chiron had sent him to retrieve Naruto since the conch horn was about to blow any minute. The taller blonde was surprised to see Naruto had already woken up and gone out for a bit of morning training which left him a little impressed at the dedication.**

**However when he walked into the arena and saw Naruto fighting over a dozen copies of himself his jaw was left slightly open.**

**He was amazed at the feats these shinobi could do and watching Naruto fighting hand to hand with them all and winning was amazing. Luke realized then that Naruto may have just become a strong contender for the camps strongest demigod.**

"Obviously..." Percy was drawing a circle on the couch as he listened.

_"I haven't been introduced yet. Sad face..."_

**When Naruto beat the last clone of the third wave he spotted Luke watching him and figured it was time to end the morning training so he wiped the sweat of his brow before he walked over.**

**"Morning," he said as he chuckled at Luke's gobsmacked look.**

**"How?"**

**Naruto tapped his nose. "Shinobi trick." He said before the two walked off.**

**The morning from then on went pretty smoothly. When he got back to the Hermes cabin he took a quick shower getting rid of the sweat and smell he attained from training. He also rinsed his orange shirt before drying it with a quick wind jutsu which made the shirt as good as new.**

**Breakfast went smoothly except for the part where everyone heard Luke ask him about the copies he made. This got another information gathering session from Annabeth who had a brand new notepad in her hands. He told her about the technique before telling her would tell her more later to which agreed too.**

**After breakfast where Naruto ate enough for four people he went with the Hermes cabin for a Greek lesson. He was surprised when he found Annabeth was the teacher but Connor and Travis told him she was the best at speaking and talking Greek since she was a daughter of Athena.**

Annabeth blushed at the praise as the demigods nodded in understanding.

"The best."

"If only I could get seaweed-brain to finish a paragraph of the Odyssey."

"Hey!"

**When the lesson got underway Naruto was amazed that he could understand everything in the Greek textbook and marveled at finally being able to read properly which caused many in the room to chuckle. Half the reason he hated reading the past was due to not being able to read the text in books but now he might just give it a chance.**

**After an interesting lesson to which Annabeth told him he did well for his first time as two exited the classroom but before they could both leavem Grover came running up to them.**

**"Naruto, Chiron wanted me to let you know Percy is awake and is at the big house."**

"Finally!" Percy groaned, eager to hear about his alternate self.

**Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he grinned and made his way towards the big house. Grover and Annabeth followed too.**

**When he arrived he saw Percy was sitting in the same seat he was the day before with Chiron now back in his wheelchair. However Mr. D didn't look too happy since his eyes looked like they were on fire with purple wisps coming out from them. The camp director saw Naruto coming over and gave the blonde a quick nod which Naruto did back.**

"Even in alternate dimension can you piss me off Perry."

"Dionysus! Can you not see the adorable baby!"

**"Jeez Percym what did you do to piss Mr. D off?" Hhe asked coming up being the black haired boy and getting a jump of surprise from Percy who's eyes widened when he saw his blonde friend.**

**"NARUTO" he said leaping of the chair to give his friend a quick hug. "Thank god you're okay. What is going on? I'm so confused and"-**

"As always..." Percy glared at his friends who whistled innocently.

**"Calm down Percy." Naruto said patting Percy on the shoulder." I know it's a lot to take in but everything that Chiron and Mr. D have said is the truth."**

**"You mean the gods being real and my mom being..."**

**"Yeah it's all real. I'm sorry about your mom Percy" he said. Percy looked down obviously trying to keep his tears at bay. The others had a look of sympathy especially Grover since he felt like it was his fault and that he should have protected them better while Mr looked like he didn't really care.**

"You did fine Grover. We're both fine." Grover gave a weak smile.

**Naruto saw Annabeth and decided to quickly change the topic.**

**"Ahh Percy this is Annabeth. She's the one who found us and brought you to camp."**

**Percy looked up and Naruto could see a small shade of pink appear on Percy's face causing Naruto to inwardly smirk. It was silent for a few second as Naruto saw Annabeth grey eyes scanning Percy over as if she was trying to figure out the best way to take him down.**

"A small shade of pink~. Make your move Percy!" The future Percabeth pairing (in her mind) were beet red as they looked away from each other, making Athena annoyed and Poseidon grin and giving him a thumbs up.

Percy's hands met his face next.

**"You drool when you sleep." She said ending the silence causing Percy to face fault and Naruto to burst out laughing at how blunt she was. Grover and Chiron also chuckled while Percy looked like his pride had just taken a bit of a hit.**

"You needed it to be honest." Clarisse told him but Percy took it as a challenge.

"I only needed it after you tried to dunk my head in a toilet... Are you okay?" Daughter of Ares growled before roughly turning the page, almost ripping it.

**"Urm sorry?" Was all he managed to say before he decided to just stay quiet as Chiron who now leap out of the wheel chair causing Percy's eyes to go all bug eyed.**

**"Come Percy, I'll take you on a tour of the camp." He said as Annabeth then sprinted off along with Grover. However Naruto decided he would go with Percy just to make the boy feel better and so he had another familiar face with him.**

**Chiron took them on the same route Grover had taken them the day before. Naruto had already seen it all and was either day dreaming away or watching the other campers go about their day.**

**He listened in when Percy claimed to have seen something move the curtain from the attic window but Chiron quickly shot it down to it being nothing which Naruto found a little suspicious but let it go for now.**

"That old horse is always suspicious." Mr. D drawled out._  
_

**After about half an hour of Percy asking question after question they eventually got to the cabins.**

**When they got there Naruto looked around and saw that a tall well built girl about his age was staring at Percy as if he was fresh meat. She wore a red bandana on her head and had straggly brown hair. Over her orange shirt she wore a camo flack jacket.**

**The girl was lean but muscular. A lot more muscular then all the other girls he had seen around here. But Naruto had to admit she did look pretty. He thought she must have been one of the more rough and tumble kind of girls that isn't afraid to lay out a few punches and receive them back if the few old scars on her arms were any indication.**

Everyone looked from the book to Clarisse who grinned at her entrance.

**She was standing outside the red cabin with barbed wire on the roof. If Naruto could remember what Grover told him the other day that was the Ares cabin therefore making that girl a daughter of Ares.**

**"Ahh and this is where you will be staying until you are claimed." Chiron said as he led Percy towards the Hermes cabin.**

**Naruto was about to follow before he saw the stables just a little way off and decided to go check it out.**

'Good, it won't tell the scene.' Clarisse thought._  
_

**"I'm heading off, I'll see you later." Percy he called getting a timid nod from Percy. Percy knew he couldn't expect Naruto to stay with him all the time and was grateful for sticking with him this far.**

"Percy was really timid wasn't he? His face was adorable." Annabeth nodded, agreeing with Silena. Percy thought he was totally manly that day.

**As Percy walked toward the Hermes cabin where he saw Annabeth was waiting for him and Chiron Naruto made his way over to the stables. The stables were made of wood that was white in color though some of the wood had clearly begun to fade while it also had a mix of brick and stone. There was bit of hay and vegetables lying over the place though it did look cleaner than most stable he had gone to which were not that many.**

**When he walked in he looked in amazement when he saw a long line of horse pens which house the most beautiful creature he had seen to date. The pegasi varied in color from white, brown and gray. Their wing folded up on their sides just like that of a bird but they look magnificent.**

**He walked down the line and stopped in front of a beautiful Pegasus with snow white fur and wings and had an almost silver looking mane along its neck.**

Clarisse stopped reading much to everyone's confusion.

"Hey Silena, do we have one of those?" The daughter of Aphrodite blinked before shaking her head.

"No, we don't. It sounds very beautiful though. I wish I could ride it..."

**When he got close to the pen it was in it moved its head and looked right at him, its brown eyes staring deeply into his sapphire ones.**

**Naruto wasn't sure why but he felt like the horse was studying. Making sure he was not a threat to it and that it wouldn't hurt it.**

**A little shakily Naruto extended his arm out towards the Pegasus and outstretched his fingers. The Pegasus didn't move for about half a minute as it looked at his fingers before slowly it trotted towards him. Naruto held in his breath when it got close until the Pegasus's head now grazed the tips of his fingers. Light and carefully he put his palm onto the Pegasus's head and gently stroked the animal.**

"Haoshoku haki?" Apollo asked but no one knew what he was babbling about.

**The Pegasus obviously liked the feeling since it whinnied a little and had an almost peaceful looked cross its face and eyes. Naruto was amazed at how comfortable the animal felt around him, it was like the animal just had an automatic trust in him.**

**"Beautiful isn't she?" a voice called out causing Naruto's head to whip around and eyes widen slightly when none other than the girl he had been trying to talk to all day yesterday was standing there looking towards him and the Pegasus with a small smile on her face. She walked over and patted the Pegasus on the neck.**

**"Yeah she is. She is quite possible the most amazing animal I have ever seen" Naruto sad getting a nod in agreement from Silena.**

Current Silena nodded as well.

**"I'm surprised she has taken to you so quickly. It took me a few weeks before she felt comfortable to be around me. Guess you have a way with animals." she said as she gazed at Naruto who blush slightly at her stare.**

**"Maybe. I guess she just recognizes I am no threat to her." He said getting a satisfied nod from Silena. "I'm Naruto by the way."**

"So it runs in his blood?" Artemis nodded her head.

"Like a satyr!" Now she groaned.

**Silena giggled. "Oh I know who you are. You have been quite the talk of the camp especially with your little display last night. I'm Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."**

**"It nice to meet you." He said sticking his hand out to which Silena quickly shook along with a little giggle escaping from her mouth.**

**"You were the one who found me on the hill that night weren't you?" He said getting a confirming nod from Silena. "I just want to thank you for helping me. I was pretty out of it with Mr. Beefcake whacking me in the chest."**

Apollo and Hermes guffawed at word Beefcake.

**"Your welcome" She said politely getting a small hint of pink appear on her cheeks from the thanks.**

_'I can feel it. Here is where he checks her out.'_

**Naruto looked her over and saw she was wearing almost the same as the day before except her skirt was now light blue and she had silver colored sandals on her feet. Her nails and toe nails were colored a light blue to match her skirt and her eyes. One thought was going through Naruto's head at this point in time.**

**"The girls in the leaf village have nothing on her."**

Apollo hmm'ed and looked at the girl, who looked a bit uneasy by his intense staring.

"Um..."

"You are attractive, aren't you!"

"Apollo! Don't scar that poor girl!"

**At the same time Silena was looking him over from the corner of her eyes. She saw that the Camp Half Blood shirt fitted him perfectly and framed his lean but muscular frame perfectly and was impressed with the black long shorts he was wearing and the black converses.**

The girls couldn't help but blush at the mental image. Much better than Luke and Silena was getting all of it.

**"I can see why so many of my sisters are falling for him already." She thought. "I do hope he isn't a son of Aphrodite. That would break a lot of hearts."**

Aphrodite felt a little ill at the thought. As much as she would love to have as a child, she loved the Nalena pairing!

**Both then caught each other staring sat one another before they quickly turned their heads hiding the pink on their cheeks before they both let out a little laugh. Naruto saw the necklace on around her neck and saw the one bead on it that was colored blue.**

The demigods absentmindedly played with their first bead. Good memories were formed on their first years.

**"You have been here one year I guess from the bead." he said motioning to her necklace.**

**"Yeah I came here last summer when I was twelve. I spent about a week in the Hermes cabin before my mom claimed me. When most people look at me they just see this pretty girl who is a daughter of Aphrodite and that all I do is look in the mirror and talk about clothes and love and stuff. So I tried to branch myself out from that. I took up Pegasus riding lesson which I found I excelled out. I'm pretty confident in saying I'm one of the best Pegasus riders in the camp."**

"You really are Silena." Katie told her making her blush.

**"If you like I could teach you how to ride one." she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear a little nervously.**

"How do you flirt without even knowing?" Annabeth asked her in amazement. Silena smiled knowingly.

"You should know. You do it all the time these days." Athena twitched.

**"S-Sure I'd really like that" Naruto said back stuttering a little at first and causing a big smile to cross Silena's face. The Pegasus was looking between the two and if Naruto didn't know any better he could have sworn she was smirking.**

"Animals are smart." Aphrodite pointed out. She ignored the look Artemis was sending her.

**However before the two could talk anymore a blast that sounded like a small explosion sounded out through the air. Both Naruto and Silena looked at each other before they headed out of the stables to see what the commotion was.**

"... I have a feeling what that was." Clarisse gritted her teeth in irritation. Annabeth prepared to take the book from her but they stopped when the world around turned silver, making them advert their eyes.

* * *

**Note: Bold is what happens during the fight.**

**"Your organization is a hindrance to me. Yahiko, as the leader, I will have you die here. If you try to appose me, this woman is dead."**

Everyone opened their eyes as they gaped.

There were no longer on Olympus. They stood in a battle ground being pelted by rain. They stood in between a man, who was muscular with some type of mask on holding a blue haired girl and two men with orange and red hair.

"What happened?"

"Is everyone here?"

They inspecting to see anyone missing when they noticed a sign on the ground.

_'Thought you'd like to see some action so I added this. Nagato vs Hanzo. - Shinigami'_

The group gasp as they saw the man quickly throw some type of knife. Only Athena and Ares were able to recognize it.

"That's a ninja kunai! If that's that case then we are looking at a battle memory..." Ares grinned, quickly knowing where this is going.

**"You, with the red hair, use that to kill Yahiko. If you do that, I'll let and the woman live."**

Eyes widened in horror as the hostage situation become fully evident while some of the elder gods narrowed.

"W-what's happening? Why would he ask for someone to kill his own comrade!" The children felt sicked by the idea of such a thing.

"That's war kid. Ever heard the term it's all fair in love and war..." They were silent for a second before Percy spoke up.

"That sign said one of these guys are Hanzo right? Didn't Naruto mention that he was the strongest of his time?"

They felt anxious as they listened on.

**The red-haired man eyes widened. However, the girl quickly spoke up.**

**"Don't do it Nagato! Don't worry about me, just get out of here!" Nagato just stared for few seconds before hearing someone call his name. He looked at Yahiko who had a determined look on his face.**

**"Kill me."**

"He's willing to sacrifice himself for some girl? Stop being a wuss and fight!" Ares boo'ed as he felt several glares on the back of his head. Aphrodite gritted her teeth.

**Nagato gasped as he started taking deep breaths.**

**"Stop it!" The blue haired girl yelled. Hanzo's eyes narrowed as he continued to stare down at them.**

**"Hurry it up or would you let this woman die?!" The boy continued to breath heavily as he walked towards the kunai and picked it up. The blade's edge stood out as gleamed somehow.**

**"Konan..."**

**"Yah-"**

**Nagato didn't get to finish as Yahiko suddenly impaled himself. Nagato's eyes now widened in horror as what happened registered in his mind.**

Percy and Grover looked away while the girls wept, except for Clarisse who looked with a frown.

**Yahiko smiled as blood rain down his lips.**

**"Keep on living... together with Konan... You're the savior of this world... I know you can... do it..." Yahiko's body hit the ground with the thump, blood flowing from his body.**

_'Is there possibly a child of prophecy of this world?' _Athena shared a glance with her father who was thinking the same thing.

**"Yahiko!" Konan yelled as tears fell from her eyes. Hanzo let go of Konan as she fell down to her knees.**

**Nagato didn't move from his position as he trembled.**

**The other ninja threw their kunai at the red-haired man.**

_'This is why I despise men. That can't keep promises... Even if it involves someone else life.'_

**Nagato suddenly moved his hand as they were repelled by an invisible force.**

**"He repelled them?! How?"**

**Nagato jumped in the air and landed near Konan making Hanzo jump back. Hanzo slammed his hand on the ground as the duo were surrounded by paper bombs. Nagato lifted Konan as his leg was grabbed.**

**The paper bombs caught fire and exploded.**

"They exploded?!" Hestia yelled over the explosion, covering her eyes like everyone else. They held their breath as they wondered what was wandered what happened to, who they assumed, was the good guy.

**"Did I get him?" Hanzo wondered before he frowned as the flames disappeared. It revealed Konan relatively fine and Nagato only having a burned leg.**

They sighed in relief.

**"Nagato..." Nagato turned towards his remaining friend.**

**"Konan, hold onto Nagato and stand still."**

**"Not bad kid. To think you could escape my Katon." His eyes widened as Nagato's showed determination. "You're no ordinary kid after all. Those eyes..." The leader of the ninja pointed at Nagato.**

**"Kill them!" They all jumped at the lone shinobi, prepared to kill him quickly. Nagato brought his hand to the ground.**

**"Kushiyose: Gedou Mazou!"**

The earth beneath their feet trembled as a giant hand exploded from it. They gaped as they backpedaled away from it.

**The giant hand easily slapped the ninja away. Then the hand used itself to pull itself out of the ground. It raised the earth and began to take the form of a back. A few seconds they could see what it was.**

**The gods couldn't help but feel intimidated by the size as it was bigger than theirs. The children trembled from killing intent.**

**It was some type of monster. It's eyes were covered by a blind fold as it roared loudly.**

**"Nagato! Don't use that!"**

**The monster had a silver pole extend from its neck and gain multiple spikes.**

The group watched in shock as it impaled the person who summoned it in the first place, wondering if it even had a mind.

**Nagato began to become skinnier and bonnier.**

_'This energy... Is this what chakra is?'_ The gods thought as it felt it even from their location.

** Nagato panted heavily as the monster gathered a purple ball in it's mouth.**

They were surprised when a large purple dragon made of it attacked the ninja.

"That thing... It's not just attacking them... It's taking their souls!" Hades explained in disbelief as everyone watched the man attack with godlike powers.

**Hanzo narrowed his eyes as he stared at it in the eye.**

**"So you were the leader behind the shadows? I'm surprised that you posses the Rinnegan." Nagato yelled in rage as the dragon went to attack the man. He held up a hand sign.**

**"Shunshin no Jutsu!"**

The group watched in anticipation for the smoke to clear. However, there was no body in sight.

**The metal spikes cleared from Nagato's body as the monster disappeared in a puff of smoke. Nagato breathed heavily with a small smirk on his face.**

The group saw another silver flash as **he reached down and carved a single line into the headband.**

* * *

The gods and children blinked as they felt the light disappear.

The gods gained solemn looks on their face as the children felt a mix of amazement and disgust. Annabeth, Katie and Silena's eyes were red as they felt themselves think.

"Who knew battle like that existed in mortal fights..." Zeus whispered as he looked out of one of the windows.

"It's getting late. You need sleep. We'll read tomorrow morning." Athena said quietly as a lot of people groaned before following through with her orders. They were taken to a temporary sleeping location and thought about what happened.

However, Artemis decided to take Naruto with her to her temple.

She watched in silence as he her slept in a simple cradle she made. His peaceful face made the warmth in her reach a new height.

"To think my son will be on that scale..." She whispered as she felt herself humming a little lullaby she never thought she'd use.

**Well that's it. Sorry for the wait but I decided to add an extra scene. To be honest I couldn't find the Sannin vs Hanzo scene so I used that one. Hope you don't mind. I didn't want to use Gaara vs Naruto as it'd take too long. I'm think Killer B vs Sasuke next time. I don't know it's random.**

**Have a good week, I have a math test to study for!**


End file.
